Kiss and tell
by Tsaga99
Summary: Bella is abused by her father after her mum tragically dies in a car accident that she caused. But after meeting a god-like boy at a concert and falling for him. Bella goes back to school to find him there. She quickly becomes best friends with the new girl in town and goes to her house to meet no other but the boy himself... Will he save her from her abusive father?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything accept the plot, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

His lips crushed to mine once more, sucking gently on my bottom lip as my hands latched onto the tangled mess that was his hair.

The boy pulled back quickly and gazed into my eyes with such intensity, I swooned at the sight of him, my heart soaring in my tight chest to never achieved before levels.

Embarrassed by the feelings he was emitting from within me, I averted my eyes to the floor, fiddling with the hem of my shirt as his fingers glided over the skin of my tight jaw.

I swallowed loudly as he lifted my chin up slowly to meet his eyes, caressing my face whilst doing so as a small whimper of pleasure escaped my swollen lips.

He waited patiently whilst I searched for the confidence to gaze up at him and see his glorious face once more.

Why_ should I deprive myself of seeing his angels face once more before it was too late? _I thought to myself with much unwanted doubt.

This thought striked me with a sudden yearning for my demise, for surely, without _this_ angel at my side, I was going to die.

Sighing, I hefted my eyes up to his before freezing in my tracks as the familiar blush spread across my cheeks.

His eyes were the most dazzling and unheard of shade of sparkling green, shimmering in the slight sun that Seattle had presented for such a special occasion.

I gasped at the depth of them that I seemed to get lost in but quickly shook my head to clear my undesired and clustered mind.

"What's your name?" He questioned, breathing his sweet breath onto my astounded face. It smelled like the sweetest of honeys collected from the nectar of a mindblowingly beautiful flower.

_How ironic, _I thought absentmindedly.

"B-Be…" I stuttered, just as my phone rang, making me jump in the process as the familiar tune floated to my ears.

He laughed lightly and it sounded like a choir of angels singing in their bell-like voices.

I felt the familiar and slightly annoying blush return to my pale cheeks, once again.

"H-hello." I stuttered after accepting the call, not having enough time to view the caller ID. For obviously, I was too caught up in the moment to care about unnecessary thoughts as such.

"Bella? Bella! You've got yourself a lot of explaining to do, missy! Where are you?!" Charlie, my dad, shouted down the phone, resulting in my ears to ring due to the deafening pitch of his authoritative voice.

"Who is it?" The boy asked me, in-between peppering my neck in small and sweet kisses, leaving my skin tingling were his lips had parted from my skin, which was most definitely wanting more. Needing more.

"Who was that?" Charlie demanded down the phone, anger present in his voice. I could imagine his moustache twitching as his face turned a beetroot red. I had, unfortunately, inherited that from him.

"No-one, no-one!" I repeated in terror, realising I was answering them both.

I frowned. If Charlie knew that a boy had there tongue down my throat he would shoot me after shooting them. He was the chief of police and an angry one at that!

The boy leaned back onto the palms of his hands and pulled a hand through his perfectly tousled bronze hair that shimmered slightly were the sunrays bounced off of it. He seemed to be looking deeply into my eyes, probably trying to figure out the emotions within them, I guessed.

I gushed, never being able to experience the emotions of having someone look at me as affectionately as he was, apart from my family, of course, which consisted of myself, my mother, Renee, and my father, Charlie. Everybody else had passed on to the afterlife.

"I sure hope not young lady," He warned me and I could imagine the all too familiar swag of his finger in my face followed by a lecture of being safe and not associating myself with boys, "Get home immediately, I want a word with you."

"I'm on my way." I said dejectedly before ending the call and placing it into the back pocket of my jeans.

I somehow got up after untangling myself from the boy and turned around to leave, an unrecognised feeling settling within the pit of my stomach.

"Where are you going?" He questioned after catching my wrist in his soft but firm grip, his eyes filled with dred and yearning.

At that moment I wanted to reach out and comfort him and vow that I would never leave his side. That it wasn't possible for me to do so.

But, unfortunately, Charlie wanted me home and I didn't want to be late for him, the punishment would be much worse. He, along with my mother, could ground me and I most definitely did _not_ want that. After all, I'd never been grounded in my life! In fact, I'd never been punished in any way, shape or form. I guess you could call me a goody two-shoes, most kids in my school called me one and it had sort of grown on me over the years...

"I have to go." I shouted over the blaring music from the concert stage.

I, along with my best friend, Rosalie Hale, had gotten tickets to a muse concert in Seattle, Washington. My parents would never allow me to go, so, of course I, being the _rebel_ I am, ended up going anyway.

Neutron star collision was playing by Muse, my favourite band.

I smiled to myself before turning around and trying to squeeze past all of the dancing people around me, all drunk and stumbling over whilst trying to _dance_ to the music that was blaring from the stage.

"B! B!" The boy called after me.

I had to laugh at that, that's what I had told him my name was a few minutes ago, not having the chance to proceed since Charlie had rudely interrupted me.

I turned around to find him there, his arms already wrapping themsleves around my waist and kissed me with so much passion, I felt like I was going to pass out! I'd only just met the boy, for goodness sakes! What was happening to me?

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And I, I said never_

_Cause our love would be forever_

We continued to kiss as sparks circulated throughout my whole body. I shivered involuntarily. How did this happen?

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? I know it's a bit short but they will start getting longer, once I start getting into the story. This is my first story so don't be harsh! Guest reviews are accepted along with constructive criticism. Also, for those of you who havent yet gathered why Bella has never been punished in any way, shape or form, it is because she is not being abused at this moment, That will come in future chapters along with Renee's death:( Next chapter EPOV and how this actually happened. Review and enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV:**

Climbing out of my brothers jeep and hauling myself towards the sound of blaring music that was muse, I sighed with boredom, for surely, this concert was going to be a complete waste of my time.

I didn't understand how he could listen to such mindblowingly awful sounds such as they created; they were just a loud noise to me.

After collecting his plastic bag full of refreshments for the evening, we continued to trudge through the sloshy mud until we came to the stage were a bunch of drunken people were dancing and singing along with the songs that I had never heard before.

My brother cracked open a beer and handed it to me, he then proceeded to retrieve himself one from the plastic bag that he carried and chugged it down like there was no tomorrow.

I grinned, for my brother was surely nothing of the sort like myself; he was beefy, whereas I was lanky, I was more academically capable and he was extremely able-handed when it came to cooking. This all maybe because he was adopted from a different family than I was.

After finishing his beer, he retrieved a large bottle of coke from his bag before shaking it in front of himself, as if it carried some infectious diesease. He then proceeded to open it, resulting in the sugary liquid to spray out in every direction, drenching the people who surrounded us, but they didn't seem to care, too drunk to notice, I guessed.

A girl to the left of us laughed and it sounded like wind chimes playing a soft musical note.

I looked over to see the most beautiful angel I had ever seen in my life, looking directly at us with a shy smile playing on her rosy lips.

She had long, wavy, brunette hair that fell past her shoulders and smouldering chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the slight sun. Her lips where the most rosiest shade of red that I had ever laid my eyes upon and I wanted to kiss them and feel for myself if they were as soft as they were implying.

What was I thinking?! A girl like _that_ would never go out with a guy such as myself!

She blushed shyly and allowed her head to drop in shame and embarrassment at being caught.

Next to her stood another girl, she looked a few years older than the angel. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, it was curly and totally not my type, but she was beautiful in a completly different way. Like a sister.

My brother seemed to disagree entirely.

"Hey." He boomed, pushing past the angel and walking straight up to the Blondie without a care in the world.

I heaved out a sigh, _Why __did he have to be so good with the ladies? Why couldn't I have been given that trait from my good-for-nothing parents?_

Her eyes looked up at me, full of wonder and elation, but her head was still bowed to me, like I was her master.

She had beautifully long lashes that made her eyes stand out even more against the pallor of her skin, she blushed after realising I was assessing her and the blush only increased as I smiled cheekily at her.

Wow. Did I make her do that? Maybe I was just imagining things, as per usual.

"Hey." I said slowly, unsure of how to proceed.

"H-Hey." She replied, looking completely shocked.

I smiled in admiration at her natural beauty as my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm E…" I started but was cut short when the Blondie began to speak over me.

"Hey I'm just going to get a drink with this sexy boy!" She purred as she was dragged away by Emmett as he smirked at his new nickname.

I blinked, shocked at how quickly they had hit it off, _How_ _did he do that?_

"So," I started uncertainly, "would you like to come and get a drink with me?"

"Sure." She replied, looking pleased as a small smile spread across her lips, emitting the same response from myself.

We drank. A lot, and ended up getting pissed.

"I love this song!" She squealed in delight as she bobbed her head along with the music.

And with that, she got up and started dancing -if you can call jumping up and down and screaming, dancing-I thought it was…sexy. I thought _she_ was sexy…

_Stop that! _I chastised myself.

She motioned for me to join her and I, being the complete gentleman, couldn't resist.

We danced and laughed until the song finished and when it finished, she near tripped over her own feet with joyous laughter. Of course, I was there to catch her fall and as I pulled her up to her unsteady feet again, my hands, that there resting on either of her hips, glided up until they came to a hault on either side of her cheeks.

Taking a huge chance, I kissed her tenderly on the lips.

It was sweet and sensual and aroused feeling in me that had never been stirred before so strongly. Our lips seemed to melt until there was one and just as I was about to pull back, she pulled me closer and kissed me with a passion that had me gasping for air. I could feel her run her hands through my hair and grab fistfuls of it and pull me even closer, if that where even possible. We ended up slipping in the sloshy mud and fell, me catching the fall as I span her around so she wouldn't get mud on her outfit.

I pressed my lips to hers again, only to pull back to ask her something that had been nagging me all of this extraordinary time.

Her lips were still pouting from the kiss and I laughed lightly, but her eyes where still closed and she didn't seem to hear with all of the music.

When she opened her eyes a second later she blushed and averted her gaze to the floor, blushing like crazy.

I hated not being able to see my angels face, so I lightly placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look up at me, but she kept her eyes downcast.

I waited for her to look at me and when she got the idea, she looked me fully in the eyes like a toddler meeting a stranger for the first time. She was shy.

And adorable.

All of a sudden, she gasped, shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly shut with sudden weariness, which prevented me from seeing her big, beautiful, chocolate brown, eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked her, with a smirk on my face, not entirely oblivious to her hammering heart rate as there was a gap which a song finished and another began.

She didn't answer right away. "B-Be…" She stuttered, but she didn't get to finish what she was about to say because her phone began to ring.

_Oh, well, I guess Ill just have to call her 'B' until I find out this extraordinary creatures name_, I thought with a smile playing on my lips as I lent forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She shrieked before retrieving the phone from her pocket and answering it in a flitting manor, finally alllowing her eyes to settle on me.

She blushed again and the sudden flood of colour to her cheeks was breathtakingly beautiful, making me want to kiss her again. And again. And again.

So I did.

I lightly traced kisses along the surface of her skin, peppering her neck in kisses and darting my tongue out at random intervals.

"H-hello." She stuttered down the phone, breathless from my sudden confidence.

I smiled, knowing that I had made her stutter with all of the little kisses that I was peppering her with.

I could hear a male shouting down the phone at her and I immediately felt defensive about my B.

"Who is it?" I questioned, wondering if she had a boyfriend. My jaw clenched at the thought and I felt the sudden urge to stake my claim on her.

I heard the male talking again, this time, not as loud and earsplittingly painful.

"No-one, no-one!" She repeated, but I didn't know if she was talking to me or the male.

Mabye, she did have a boyfriend and she was trying to hide me from him. But then again, she didn't seem the type to have a boyfriend. She was _too_ innocent.

The male started talking again but much more lower so I couldnt even begin to assess what he was trying to say.

Sighing heavily, I leaned back to see her beautiful face and to see if she was okay.

I was usually good at knowing what people where thinking about or feeling, but I didn't have a clue what she was feeling.

_Mischievous? Worried? Upset? _

A million emotions flickered across her face and settled on upset.

I wanted to know what was wrong, but she just gushed and said, "I'm coming."

She untangled herself from me and got up, pulling a shy face before turning around and walking away from me.

Shocked, I scrambled to my feet and caught her wrist before she could dart away.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, hearing the sadness in my voice made me want to punch myself, so I tried to control myself to some extent. What was happening to me?

"I have to go." She shouted over the music, gazing down at my chest with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Wait…" I began, but she didn't hear me as she began to retreat again, just as Neutron star collision began to play.

She smiled to no one in particular and began moving her lips along with the words to the music, but then she began weaving her way through the crowds of wasted people. It was typical of them to get zoned out when they were trying to experience what muse were like in person. They were never going to remember it!

"B! B!" I called out after her. A small giggled escaped her lips as she spun around on the spot, facing me completely and only inches apart.

But it was still too much.

I caught her wrist and pulled her close to me before wrapping my arms around her waist. She let out a small gasp as my lips unexpectedly met hers, beginning the dance from were they had previously left off.

It was thrilling as sparks travelled throughout my entire body, capturing me in the moment of pure and utter bliss. I didn't want to let her go. Not ever.

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And I, I said never_

_Cause our love would be forever_

She shivered involuntarily and are lips were removed from one anothers as the Blondie dragged her away. I watched her expectantly as she was dragged the opposite direction from me.

An unfamiliar and aching feeling was all that was left behind in her haste to get away, surgically removing my heart and taking it away with her.

She got into an old, rusty, red, Chevy truck and drove away without a backwards glance.

_She mustn't have returned the feelings,_ I thought with a sense of loss before realising something remarkable,_ She liked me, otherwise she would not have kissed me back. Would she?_

_That my love will be forever_

_And we`ll die, we`ll die together_

_And I, I said never_

_Cause are love will be forever_

As the song came to a close I realised that I actually, truly, liked Muse.

_I wonder why? _I smirked to myself and let out a chuckle as I walked towards my brother who was waiting outside his jeep looking...annoyed?

* * *

**Told you that they would start getting a bit longer. Tell me what you think please! I would really appreciate it. Two chapters in one night, so proud of myself! Review and enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**  
When I'd gotten home, after dropping Rosalie at her house, I tried to go straight upstairs, but got caught by my dad.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" He questioned.

"I'm going to my room." Duh.

"Where've you been?" He questioned further.

"I just went to Rosalie`s house." I lied. I was always a terrible liar.

"That's funny cause Rosalie's mum called and she asked what time Rosalie was coming home. I said that I thought you were in hers but she denied it saying that you weren't there and neither was Rosalie." He looked at me angrily.

"I…umm…" I stuttered.

"Well speak up! You know I hate it when you mutter Isabella!" He shouted making me jump. Where was mum? Had she been kept back at work late again?

I didn't answer I just stood there looking at the floor.

"Where. Were. You?" He said each word distantly as if trying to calm himself down.

"I told you dad I was at Rosalie's, but then we went out…" I muttered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He screamed before smacking me right across my face, making my cheek ace and tingle.

I felt the tears start to fall down my red face and escaped to my room as his eyes followed me. Charlie had never hit me before. Ever.

I locked my door and crawled under my duvet covers fully dressed and drifted off to sleep…

Where I slept I dreamed. They were not peaceful dreams. I woke up screaming.

I checked the clock on my dresser. 5:30. Awesome, I thought sarcastically.

I decided I needed a hot shower so after sneaking across the landing I climbed in, only to remember my dream…

_Charlie was on top of me punching me, but the boy showed up and started attacking Charlie._

_Charlie was knocked out but the boy wouldn't stop, so I jumped on him and started attacking him. He pulled me off of him and started to kick me in the head repeatedly until I finally began to lose consciousness and woke up…_

Wow, I thought. Id finally gone crazy.

After the shower I got dressed into a pair of sweats and an old hoodie. After all I wasn't going anywhere today, I was going to finish my homework before school started on Monday. I moaned. Only three days left of peace and then I rolled my eyes.

Then I brushed my hair in the mirror. I had a look at my face in the mirror but there didn't seem to be a mark from when Charlie hit me…

I shuddered.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast only to find Charlie doing the dishes.

"Hi." I said, my voice was ruff.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey," he replied, "I'm sorry about yesterday kid it's just that, I…umm… I'm a little bit too protective of you and I know you're a big girl and everything it's just that I don't want you to get hurt…"

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "It's okay dad, and no damage done." He shuddered at my words.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, just as my mum came down and said, "Good morning sweetheart how was your sleep?"

I didn't answer her question, "Morning mum."

We ate breakfast together quickly as my mum and dad had work and I didn't want my homework to be late.

- - - -K&T- - - -

After finishing my Macbeth homework for English with Mr Birdy. I looked out of my window to find that it was raining and that there were lots of icy patches everywhere.

I decided that I best go and get the shopping in for the week. So I went downstairs to the Food Money jar and emptied it into my purse.

I got changed again obviously, as I wasn't going to be seen died in my sweats!

I put on a pair of new jeans with an old cream jumper and a brown shawl. The shawl wasn't very fashionable but it was cosy and warm.

While walking down the path I noticed that I still had the tag on the jeans I wore. So I ripped it off only to find myself face down on the pavement as I slipped on the ice.

"Ouch…" I groaned.

I got back up after falling yet again and looked down at myself. Great, I had cuts and scrapes on my hands and dirt on my knees.

I climbed in my old red Chevy and drove to the supermarket. It wasn't that crowded as Forks was only a small area with an even smaller population.

While in the vegetable aisle, a girl the same age as me walked by.

She was beautiful and graceful. She reminded me of a small pixie. She had black spikey hair that stood out in every direction. She had green eyes the same shade of amazing green as the boy, identical!

I sighed and she heard. She looked at me and smiled a shy smile.

I gasped. She had a perfect set of pearly white teeth as well.

She was wearing black tights with a beautiful purple V-neck dress that let a bit of her cleavage show. But not too much.

She looked like a nice girl that I would hang out with and the same age. Right now the only person I hung out with was Rosalie. Everyone else hated my guts but I don't understand why. I had never hurt anyone in anyway and I didn't plan on doing so.

Right now I was sixteen, but in two week's time it was my birthday. I wasn't really fond of birthdays. They were… boring, especially when no-one showed up to your parties. That was because of Lauren Mallory, she and I sadly shared the same birthdays.

Man, I hated that girl's gut!

I heaved a heavy sigh and carried on with my shopping…

* * *

**What do ya think of this chapter? Can ya guess who the girl was in the supermarket? And why did she have the same shade of sparkly green eyes as 'The Boy'? Please review and enjoy! :) You decide when I post the next chapter;**

**Today-10 reviews**

**Tommorow- 5 reviews**

**Thursday- 3 reviews**

**I know you can do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful girl. She was perfect in every single humanly way possible.

"What's with you gooey eyes?" My brother questioned.

"Nothing, just… thinking about things." I smirked.

Actually I wasn't thinking about _things_, just one thing. One beautiful thing…

We were sitting in the living room of our new home, me, my brother and my sister. My dad was in the hospital working again, while my mum was in the kitchen reading a cooking brochure.

My sister sat staring at me, trying to see why I was 'gooey eyed' I guessed. She was a very observant person, a very annoying small observant person.

"What?" I said, angrily.

"Nothing, just trying to find out who this girl is you met." She stated. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue at me like a child.

"So who is she?" She asked.

I just frowned.

"Oh come on, I'm your sister, you can trust me! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" She exclaimed.

"Fine!" I grumble.

"So what's her name?" She questioned.

"I erm… I don't know…" I muttered.

She looked at me shocked, "So you kissed her without even knowing her name?" She was appalled.

"Well," I said trying to defend myself and the girl, "she was about to tell me but her phone rang."

"Oh." She said simply, before asking, "What did she look like?"

"She was perfect." I stated, "She had brunette hair that was past her shoulders, with the most luscious red lips I've ever seen. She had big chocolate brown eyes, they were that big that when I looked into them… I seemed to get lost in them and only her voice could pull me out. Her voice was… was… was just so sweet and childlike. She was kinda shy and… adorable…" I trailed off until she started to sigh and tears where in her green eyes.

"Aww," She whispered, while wiping away a tear, "you got it bad."

She didn't know the half of it. Suddenly, my mind was taken over by the thought of her big beautiful eyes and her soft lips pressed to mine.

I sighed.

"You have to forget her man," my brother said, "You'll never even see the girl again anyways!"

"Hey kids," My mum greeted us, coming into the living room and getting her purse of the cabinet, "any of you guys want to come the supermarket with me?"

"I will!" My sister said, running out to the car. She sometimes seemed like a child but in truth she was 16, my brother was 19 and I was 17.

I flicked through the channels, not bothering to actually look…

**Alice's POV:**

After arriving at the supermarket, me and my mum got out of the car and went inside. We`d never been here before as we`d only just moved here and we realised that it was very small.

We went to the sweet isle first and filled up on snacks like crisp, biscuits, chocolate, jellies and candy. Yum, I thought.

We ended up going to every isle, to find that there was little stock here, but we still filled up are shopping trolley.

As we got to the checking out till, my mum realised that she had forgot the carrots for tonight's soup.

"Can you go get 2 for me sweety?" She pleaded.

"Sure." I replied.

After getting the carrots, I heard a someone sigh next to me, I realised that there was a girl staring at me in shock, she was around the same age as me and just a little bit taller than me. She was pretty, her hair was slapped back into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of jeans, which where dirty on the knees, and a brown shawl, it wasn't stylish at all!

How could someone actually wear that? Her face was fabulous though and it took your eyes off of her hideous muddy brown shawl.

She had big brown eyes and was pale skinned. Her hair was brown with little waves in it from what I could see.

I smiled at her showing her my teeth. She gasped again. What was wrong with her?

She looked like a nice girl and one that I would actually hang out with, I would definitely give her makeovers and dress her up in 'nice' clothes...

* * *

**Next chapter Bella goes back to school and who do you think she meets? Please review and ****tell me what you think****, I would really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

The weekend passed quickly and tomorrow was the first day back of school. I'd already decided what I was going to wear. A white and lilac checked flannel shirt over a white sleeveless top, with a pair of jeans and an old pair of white converse.

I huffed. I was exhausted from my busy weekend. Saturday I had spent the day with Renee shopping in Port Angeles, she wanted to buy some new clothes for me for school and I couldn't disagree. I was desperate for clothes, I barely had any! She`d insisted on buying a few skirts that I knew I wouldn't wear. They were horrendous!

Today was quite sunny and dry so I spent half the day helping my mum do the garden and the other half reading Romeo and Juliet on a small fleecy blanket in the garden, trying to soak up as much sun as possible, even though I knew it was a wasted attempt, I was naturally pale!

I sighed loudly and climbed into bed, snuggling up in my cosy blanket. I sighed again and there was a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard my mum ask.

"Sure." I muttered, annoyed that she had disturbed me from my awaiting slumbers.

My mum was quite short; she had a gingery sort of brownish hair colour and beautiful pale blue eyes. I didn't look anything like my mum and I was annoyed by that. I wish I were as beautiful as her…

"I just wanted to thank you today for helping me in the garden." She smiled.

I giggled, "No problem mum."

She kissed me on the forehead and left my room after saying, "Goodnight sweety."

I yawned and closed my eyes…

- - - -K&T- - - -

When I awoke the next morning I ate some sugar puffs, dumping each spoonful into my waiting mouth. When I finished them I had a quick shower to relax myself, I was terrified. But I kept reminding myself that there was no need to be scared, it was only school for goodness sakes!

I got dressed and brushed my teeth until they were squeaky clean, then I climbed into my old Chevy, turning the key in the ignition a few times before it actually started, roaring to life and making me jump as usual.

On my way to Forks High school I listened to my Muse CD that I'd gotten last Christmas off of Charlie and Renee, I sang to some of the songs that I knew, badly. I was a terrible singer and I only sang on my own, which wasn't very often.

When Neutron star collision came on, I immediately thought of the boy at the concert. How could someone be as perfect as him? And why would someone like him, like someone like me? And then I realised that he was wasted and that he probably felt ashamed for ever talking to someone like me, never mind kissing someone like me!

As I was looking for a free parking space I saw a shiny silver Volvo parked by the entrance. Must be new kids, I thought to myself.

I parked the other side of the parking lot as close to school as possible. Bad idea. As I climbed out of my truck, my foot got caught on the seat belt and I clashed down on the concrete. I heard people laughing and giggling around me.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked me.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Review and tell me who you think it is! So sorry it's so short I just wanted you to be like 'Who is it?' And basically leave a cliff hanger! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV:**

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose…" I replied stubbornly, while rubbing the rubble off of my knees and elbows. Great my old scrapes and cuts on my hands, from where I had fallen over the other day, had been replaced with peeling skin and specks of blood.

I took my bag out of the car and slung it over my shoulder, "Ready?" I asked Rosalie.

"Sure." She muttered sarcastically, before rolling her eyes.

I laughed.

"So, what happened with that boy at the concert?" I asked.

"Nothing B, we were just drinking and then we had some shots and he kissed me and then he just vomited all over me so I slapped him across the face and left to go wash myself in the toilet. But then I had all these wet patches on my dress and I felt really embarrassed so I went looking for you and then I found you sharing Saliva with that geeky one, I pulled you away cause I had to get out of there…" She said embarrassed.

My mouth fell to the floor. All I said was, "Oh…"

She gawked at my expression, so I closed my mouth with a lot of effort.

"Come on." She said, pulling me along by my arm, "were gonna be late."

We got our timetables from reception and I looked at mine only to groan. I had English first, followed by Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Biology and sadly Gym. I was really bad at Gym, no one passed to me anymore. I was invisible to my fellow teammates and I didn't mind that.

In English we handed in out Macbeth homework and marked it. I got full marks; I wasn't very surprised I loved to read, especially Shakespeare.

Government passed in a blare, it was boring as usual but I got on with it. I`d had Miss Jones last year and it seemed that I`d got her once again.

At break I got some bottled lemonade and we headed off to the library.

"Wanna come round mine after school?" I asked Rose.

"Sure B! Oh, actually I`ve gotta date with this boy…" She trilled.

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie always got male attention and she always seemed to be thrilled about it, whereas I wasn't looking for a relationship.

Today Rose was wearing a revealing red lace top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore huge golden loopy earrings and bright red lipstick. "Who is it?" I questioned her with accusing eyes.

"Oh just Jacob…" She went on throwing a smirk my way.

"Jacob!" I screeched.

"Shhhuuussshhh!" The librarian whisper shouted.

Jacob was one of the hottest kids at school, everyone new that!

"Actually," She whispered, "I will come around, I`ll just bring my stuff with me and you can help me get ready."

I rolled my eyes. As if I could help her get ready. I was no fashionista!

We sat silently at the computer desk printing off Rosalie`s work, while I fiddled with my bottle top after finishing my drink, as Rosalie tapped her finger irritatingly on the computer desk…

**EPOV:**

It was the first day of school and I was dreading it.

Me and my brother and sister jumped into my silver Volvo and drove there, me and my brother stayed silent the whole way, whereas my sister gushed about all the new people she hoped to meet and how she was going to torture them with makeovers and dress ups. I immediately felt sorry for her victim.

As we pulled up at the school we decided to park at the back by the entrance so we could waste time walking to reception as we were very early.

We went to reception and got are timetables. I had Calculus, Government, English, Gym, Biology and lastly Spanish. We each left each other to go to our lessons.

Calculus was okay. I sat next a boy named Mike, he seemed nice enough.

The teacher in Government introduced himself as Mr Vancouver and then introduced me to the class and I gave a small nod to them and took my seat. I was seated next to a strawberry blonde haired girl who introduced herself as Lauren. She seemed to love herself too much, I realised as she twirled her hair around her finger and blew a chewing gum bubble in my face. I made a note in my mind to keep my stool as far from her as possible.

At break I sat with my brother, as my sister had decided to go to the library so she could get a book to help her with the homework she had gotten this morning…

**BPOV:**

I put my hand over Rosalie`s, stopping her from annoying me to death. She pulled a sour face at me and carried on waiting for it to load.

"Excuse me?" A trilling, sweet but yet attractive voice sounded at the Librarian`s desk behind me.

"Yes honey?" The Librarian replied, why was she talking so sweet? She`d never talked like that to me before!

I turned around to see the most glorious girl I had ever seen in my life, apart from Rosalie, smiling a dazzling smile at the shabby Librarian. So that's why she was talking all lovey dovey!

I realised that I had seen this girl somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

And then I remembered. Yes! The girl from the supermarket I had seen the other day.

She turned around to look at me fully in the face and I realised that I had gasped.

She smiled at me. Me!

I gasped again.

"Thanks." She trilled, walking away from the Librarian and going to a shelf filled with books on the Great War.

Who was this glorious girl? Maybe she was the new kid!

I decided that I better introduce myself or she would begin to hate me like everyone else at this school, so I plucked up the courage and walked towards her.

"Hey," I said shy fully, "are you the new girl?"

"Alice and yeah I`m the new girl." She replied a grin spreading across her warm face.

"Welcome," I said sarcastically, "I`m Bella."

I reached out to shake her hand, but she went right in and gave me a hug. I stiffened.

"Sorry! I just forget sometimes." She smiled an impish grin.

I laughed it off. "It's okay." I mumbled.

She sighed, gratefully.

"Do you wanna join us?" I asked, pointing at the computer desk Rosalie was sitting at, she was looking at us with thoughtful eyes.

"Sure." She grinned.

We walked over to the computer desk, well actually I walked and she glided gracefully to sit on the other side of me.

"Rose this is Alice, Alice this is Rosalie." I introduced them.

"Hey." They said to one another.

We talked a lot and she seemed like a really pleasant girl. So, I invited her to come around my house later and she accepted the invitation without hesitation. I said that she could have a ride to my house after school if she wanted and she accepted gratefully saying something about not having a car yet and driving to school with her two older brothers was torture…

**EPOV:**

Where was my sister? She said that she wouldn't be long; she was only supposed to be getting a book or two…

Suddenly I saw her slender figure gliding through the canteen doors, grinning from ear to ear. What was up with her?

"What`s up with you?" My brother questioned, it was as if he could read my mind! He was 19 but he had been held back a year for fighting a lot and always getting into trouble. He was very buff with huge muscles; he was like a macho man.

"I just met these two girls, they were really nice!" She replied.

So in other words she`d already found a Barbie doll to dress up…

"Where are they?" I asked looking at her standing behind the empty chair across from me.

"Well, they had to go to class." She replied awkwardly.

And with that the bell went signalling the end of break…

* * *

**Next chapters out tomorrow, make sure you read it and review! Please tell me what you think, I like hearing what you have to say about my stories! Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV:**

"It's time for class." Rosalie stated.

I checked my watch and sure enough the bell was going to go in 3 minutes.

"Oh! I've gotta go, my brothers are probably waiting for me!" Alice shouted, slapping her hand against her forehead and pulling her fingers through her spikey do.

She reminded me of the boy when she did that. I giggled and they both looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head.

"What do you have next?" I asked Alice.

"I have Trigonometry." She replied, rolling her eyes and supressing a sigh.

"Great." I said ecstatically, she looked at me as if I was crazy which I was, "I have Trigonometry too!"

"Oh," she said, "mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure." I replied happily. I usually sat on my own in all of my lessons; no one seemed to like me. But I was okay with that, I didn't mind much being alone and I guess I was sort of like my dad in that way. Rosalie was a grade above me and that's why she`d never sat with me in any of my lessons. This was her last year, before she left me all alone. I was grateful Alice had shown up and decided to 'hang out' with us giving me a buddy to hang around with next year. I just hoped that she`d stay my friend during the periods of time that we spent alone together.

"I`ll meet you outside Trigonometry then." I said.

She threw us a dazzling smile before turning around and skipping out the door like a gazelle.

"She seems nice." Rosalie insisted on the way to class.

"Yeah, she does…" I smugly said.

I met up with Alice outside Trigonometry before entering to find that there was only one desk seated at the back corner for us. I`d sat there last year alone. We were late and now we had to pay the price by getting the worst desk in the classroom. And that wasn't the worst part; we had to sit there all year!

We hurried to our seats as the teacher was about to start the lesson.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss Swan and… I don't believe I've met you before…" He added eyeing Alice suspiciously.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She trilled beside me.

"Nice to meet you Miss Cullen." He greeted.

People began whispering and gossiping about something and I guessed it was me as they had all turned in their seats to glare at me. They probably thought that I wouldn't be sitting next to anyone as usual… especially someone as fabulous as Alice!

"Shhh people… quiet down, quiet down…" The teacher grumbled and with that the hour of torture began…

- - - -K&T- - - -

Trigonometry wasn't that bad, me and Alice gossiped like old ladies the whole lesson! I'd found out that she was living with her brother and step brother (who she considered her full brother) and both of her parents, Carlisle and Esme, in a 3 storied house outside the perimeter of Forks woods. Esme had found out, when she was 24, that she could not have children and so she had adopted Alice and her blood brother after their mother became an alcoholic and was taken off of her and she`d never known her real father as he had ran away after she was born. She was three and her brother had been four when they were adopted… She was sixteen years old now, like me. Her step brother was the latest edition to their family, he had been adopted at the age of 14 and he was now 19 but had been held back a year at school for aggressive behaviour towards other students. Her life sounded very complicated but she had stated that she wouldn't swap it for the world.

During the lesson people started getting out of their seats and gazing out of the window in shock and awe. I followed their gaze to find sheets of falling snow from the heavens.

I moaned. I hated snow.

"What's with you?" Lauren Mallory asked me aggressively.

"I just don't like snow." I muttered.

"Why don't you like snow?" Mike Newton questioned further, he looked kind of… smitten?

"It`s all cold and wet and it makes your socks all wet and soggy when you walk in it. And it also means that it's too cold for rain…" I trailed off.

Lauren looked at me like I was crazy and needed putting in a mental asylum, while Mike looked at me… adoringly? What had gotten into him? They then both turned back around and carried on with their work.

I found myself liking Alice more and more as the time progressed. I was about to ask what her brothers names were, but the bell rang signalling the end of yet another lesson.

"Sit with me at lunch?" She asked.

"Okay." I replied, "What do you have next?

She took out her timetable and squinted at it, "Umm, Gym. What about you?"

"I have biology." I said. She pulled a sad puppy dog face, but then began to laugh.

I made my way to Biology next, grabbed my folder and sat at the table I had sat at last year. I started doodling on my folder when a familiar voice interrupted me, "Excuse me, is anybody sitting here?"

"No." I replied, not looking up to see who was sitting next to me. I sighed; I had hoped that there would be enough seats so that I could sit alone.

I looked up at my surroundings to find that less than half of the class was here. So if less than half of the class was here, why had someone decided to sit next to me?

I looked up into the intriguing green eyes that belonged to the boy at the concert. He was smirking.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. He was even more beautiful than my mind had given him credit for.

He smiled a crooked smile and I immediately fell in love with it… with him.

Stop that, I thought to myself. I shook my head to clear it. I wasn't looking for a relationship. Well you've certainly found one my mind replied. What was wrong with me?

"I've just moved here." He told me.

"Oh." I said surprised. Even though it was obvious, someone who looked _that_ good was not someone that you would miss in this tiny town of Forks.

By the time we had said this, the class was full and everyone was pointing fingers at me and the boy and whispering in hushed voicing so as not to be caught by Mr Banner.

I blushed and hid my face in my hair tearing my eyes away from the boy regretfully.

"What`s your name?" He asked me, I blushed harder because after all of the kissing and making out we still didn't know each other's names!

"Bella. Bella Swan." I replied.

He looked thoughtful for a split second and then he replied, "Well Bella, it's nice to meet you." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could still hear the smile in his voice. So I turned myself to face him.

He froze.

"Yours?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, my what?" He replied.

I giggled. "Your name silly!"

"Oh," he whispered, "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." I grinned. Mmm…Edward, his name was perfect and it suited him perfectly.

"So Edward," I began, "you have a girlfriend?" I don't know where my sudden burst of enthusiasm and courage came from, but I was grateful for it and also a little shocked.

"No." He replied smirking.

"Seen anyone you like?" I questioned further, gesturing to the girls in the room but dodging Lauren Mallory.

"Yeah and she's sitting right next to me." He continued.

I blinked, astounded. Okay, I was not counting on that answer. I mean, why would anyone like me? Not just him, anyone! I was an average looking teenage girl who everyone hated and who read Shakespeare? I mean come on! How could this godlike boy have any feelings for a geeky chick that barely had any friends!

"I'm sorry that was out of line." He apologised.

"Don't be sorry!" I found myself shouting.

I blushed a deep shade of red.

Mr Banner quietened the class then, "Today we`ll be observing the behaviour of planaria, a.k.a flatworms." He told us, "We`re going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms…"

"So what they just like…start sliding around again as if nothing happened?" A shy girl named Angela questioned him.

"Yes folks, zombie worms! They just won`t die." He stated.

We got the 'zombie worms' and our equipment ready and set up and began the practical.

"So Bella, I`m guessing your seventeen?" He asked towards the end of the lesson.

"No I`m sixteen but I`m seventeen next week." I told him.

He looked kind of shocked. "What date?" He asked.

"Nineteenth…" I replied while gazing into his scorching eyes.

He seemed to take that in for a second and then asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Do I look like I have a boyfriend? "No." I said.

We left it at that but at the end of the lesson he surprisingly asked me, "Bella do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I…umm…" I mumbled. Did he really just ask me on a date or is my imagination playing up again? I mean this would not be the first time that I've dreamt of Edward…

He saw my hesitation and quickly interrupted my thoughts, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean it's up to you…"

"No I want to!" I shouted to loud. He seemed to regain his confidence.

"Okay then I`ll pick you up tonight at seven. Umm… where exactly do you live?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. I started imagining him cupping the back of my neck and started drooling.

"I can`t tonight my friends are coming over." I said regretfully.

"Oh, well what about tomorrow then." He pleaded.

"I'm not sure, I don't think my dad would let me… ever." I said, his face fell and rejection flitted across his features, "but… I could… always sneak out…"

He perked up, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to get you in any trouble or anything…" He said, but I could see that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's fine." I interrupted him, reaching out and rubbing his arms soothingly. I froze and so did he. I felt a wave of something flood through my whole body; it felt like an electric shock, did he feel that? He must of because his expression looked like he was going to ask me the same thing.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

"Would you like to come outside for a walk with me?" He pleaded.

I was about to say yes, but then I remembered the sheets of snow and how slippery it would be and I am already an accident prone klutz! Imagine what it would be like with ice and soggy snow everywhere. Also, I didn't want to embarrass myself any further in front of Edward. "I`m sorry but I can`t." I replied.

"Oh," he simply said, "do you mind if I ask why?"

He was such a gentleman! I couldn't help but fall for him more and more every second of every stinking day! "It's just that I promised the girls I would sit with them." I lied, I was a terrible liar but he didn't seem to notice he just shrugged it off.

"I`ll see you later then." He sighed. Yes sighed.

"Yeah. Bye." I replied. What was I supposed to do hug him, shake hands or just leave, I definitely wasn't going to be kissing him anytime soon! Like the idiot I am, I waved and probably looked like a complete dork! Awesome.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie questioned me threateningly.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just talking to someone." I said blushing. I decided that I best keep mine and Edwards 'date' a secret in case it was a hoax or, if in fact it was real, it ended badly.

I ate dinner silently as the girls gossiped and got to know each other more. After all, they`d only spoken to each other once in the library. They seemed to notice my silence and asked me what was wrong a couple of times but I just told them that I was tired. They seemed to accept that in the end.

I actually wasn't tired, I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward and why in the world would he want to go out with me. It was unmistakably the hardest question I had ever asked myself.

When the tardy bell rang, we walked out of the canteen reluctantly as we all didn't want to go to class. But on the way to Gym, Edward walked passed with the boy that he had been at the concert with, shaking his tousled brown hair around and making melted snow fly out of it and landing on the tip of my nose.

'Sorry.' He mouthed, before looking me up and down approvingly. I felt the familiar blush return to my cheeks.

God he was so sexy!

In Gym we played Basketball. I stayed away from all of the other players at all times, not wanting to be hit in the face with the ball or attacked by one of the players. Thank goodness everyone knew not to pass to me anymore!

I met Alice outside the main school entrance being admired by a group of boys a year older then us. She ignored them and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey," she said, "what did you do in Gym?"

"Hi. We played Basketball. Actually my team mates played Basketball while I went the opposite end of the court and tried to stay away from them and that treacherous ball."

She laughed her trilling laugh and we walked to my truck where an unexpected guest waited for us and took Alice`s breath away…

* * *

**Who do you think the 'mysterious' guest is waiting at Bella`s truck? Review and enjoy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV:**

"Hey Jasper! What are you doing here?" I questioned. Jasper Hale was Rosalie`s, 21 year old, brother. He was pale with curly blonde hair and was lean and muscular.

His eyes flitted to Alice`s and back to me. He seemed… shocked?

"Umm… Rosalie said that she needed me to pick her up. I thought she would be with you…" He trailed off while still throwing glances between me and Alice.

I looked at Alice only to find her slight figure swaying from side to side with both of her hands behind her back; she was blushing and looking down at the floor. What was wrong with them for crying out loud?!

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch." I replied, still a little dazed by their sudden mood swings.

"Bella! Bella, over here!" I heard Rose calling me.

I turned around and saw Rosalie making her way towards us; she looked like a model for goodness sakes! Why did everyone get to look so freaking good apart from me? Did God hate me or something?

She pushed her way through the little gang of boys standing at the entrance of the school and stopped in front of us. "Hey Bells, hey Alice!" She smiled.

"Yeah hey." I replied.

"Ready Jazz?" She asked before leaning in and giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm yeah…" He said, "See ya around Bella."

He gave me a curt nod and walked away with his glorious sister by his side.

I heard Alice sigh next to me and I looked to find her face had fallen and she was looking towards the way Jasper and Rosalie had gone.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing." She assured me. I didn't believe her.

We climbed into my truck and when I started the engine it awakened, growling underneath me in anticipation.

Alice jumped, "Wow," She said, wide-eyed.

I just laughed and started driving.

"So," she began, gazing out of the window and trying to avert my gaze, I suddenly felt scared, did she no longer like me?, "was that 'Jasper' Rosalie's boyfriend?"

I giggled, so that's why she was averting my gaze. She looked at me then and her eyes turned into little slits. I started laughing then. "No silly…" I said between giggles, "that's Rosalie's brother!"

She seemed to regain herself then. "Oh." She simply said and a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

When we got home my mum was reading a book in the living room. "Hey mum." I greeted.

"Oh, hey sweetie I didn't hear you come in…" Then her eyes fell upon Alice. "Who's this?"

"This is Al…" I began before Alice interrupted me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She stepped forward and shook my mum's hand.

"Hello Alice, nice to meet you." My mum happily said. I'd never really invited anyone to our house, apart from Rosalie, and my mum seemed happy about it and she didn't try to supress it.

"Is Rosalie coming?" My mum asked me.

As I was about to reply there was a knock on the door and the faint purr of an engine.

"That'll be her now." I said while on my way to open the door. Rosalie stood there with her bag full of make-up supplies and her outfit in a dress bag.

"Hey." We said at the same time. She smiled revealing her perfect set of pearly white teeth.

We went up to my room and listened as Rosalie gushed about her date with Jacob.

"Omg, he's like the sexiest boy in our high school!" She said, not trying to hide her giddiness.

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was completely and utterly wrong, Jacob wasn't the sexiest boy in our school. Edward was. I blushed a deep shade of red and it did not go unnoticed.

"What's with you?" Alice asked, while nudging me with her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing." I muttered. I bit my lower lip remembering the way his eyes sparkled.

Alice done Rosalie's hair and make-up, while I watched in awe. "Be back in a minute." Rosalie said while skipping off to the bathroom with her dress bag over her arm.

When she came back I gasped in utter shock. She looked dazzling. Her dress was black and very short. It was tightly fitted and long sleeved, but revealed a bit of her cleavage. Her high heels where black and glossy and made look extra tall but not too tall. Her blonde curls hung loosely past her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She had bright red lipstick on and black eye shadow. Her nails were manicured and polished and they shined when she moved. She looked perfect.

"Aww Rose you look beautiful!" Alice trilled while wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Why the hell was she crying? I never would understand some girls…

- - - -K&T- - - -

After Rose left to go on her date with Jacob, Alice insisted on painting my nails a glistening bloody red. And with a sigh I let her; after all I was going on a date tomorrow with Edward. I needed to improve my _look._

"Alice?" I began.

"Yeah Bella?" She replied while brushing through my long hair.

"I was just wondering… would you… umm… come round tomorrow and… umm… help me with my make-up…" I mumbled. Well that was embarrassing!

"Sure Bella, you goin on a date or something?" She asked excitedly.

"No, no… it's just that I…"I stuttered while trying to think of an excuse, "I needed to practice for… umm when I do go on a date."

I sounded more like a question rather than an explanation and she seemed to notice but did not comment any further.

Alice stayed for tea and when Charlie got home from work at 5pm, she greeted him enthusiastically, he looked genuinely pleased that someone other than Rosalie had come over and he seemed to have a soft spot for Alice, but then again who didn't?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is date night! How do you think Rosalie`s date went with Jacob? Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV:**

School dragged as usual the next day, but I was grateful for the slowness of it. I was dreading the date tonight with Edward. What was I going to wear? How was he going to handle it? Would it turn out okay? Or would it be a total disaster? I`d been asking myself these questions all day. I had never been on a date in my whole life and I hadn't planned to until I was a lot older, I was terrified. Why had I even gone through with this?! I should of just told him no and he could of dealt with it. As if I could have said no to his sexy ass, I thought to myself.

I sighed. This was going to be a long and tempting date.

"So? What is it B?" Rosalie asked me at break.

"What's what?" I asked, not knowing what she had said.

"Aww Bella, I said what's with you today? "Rosalie questioned me with a calculating look.

"Nothing, I just feel a little off." I replied, keeping my head down and fiddling with my fingers.

After that Rosalie and Alice tried to make me feel better and involve me in their conversation about having a sleepover sometime. But I wasn't really in the mood for all this _chitchat_; to be honest I wasn't really in the mood for anything.

Rosalie's date with Jacob had not gone down well. She claimed that he talked of nothing but himself and never once let her speak. I couldn't help but think about if mine and Edwards would be like Rosalie's date with Jacob, but I thought better of it. Edward has been nothing other than a gentleman to me since we had met.

In Biology I sat down silently next to Edward. He seemed to notice my off mood.

"Not excited about our date tonight?" He questioned with a crooked grin on his perfect face.

I gasped, his smile was so beautiful.

"Actually," I began, "I'm kinda looking forward to it, it's just that…"

"Just that what?" He questioned further after I didn't finish my sentence straight away.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

I sighed. "It's just that I've… umm… I've never been on a… umm…" I muttered.

"You've never been on a date?" He looked shocked and amused at the same time.

I just shook my head and the familiar blush returned to my cheeks. I covered my face with my hair, so he couldn't see my flushed cheeks. Through my hair I could see him reach out to tuck it behind my ear. I jumped at his touch.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "I just wanted to see your face."

I blushed the deepest shade of red and I imagined that it was the reddest I've ever been in my life. I probably looked like a tomato!

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the crooked smile return to his luscious lips. I licked my lips in agitation. I don't know if I was imaging this but I think I heard a low moan escape from his lips.

At lunch I met up with Rosalie outside the canteen, she was waiting for me and Alice didn't seem to be with her.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Rosalie.

"Oh, she went home, says she didn't feel well or something." Rose replied.

"Oh," was all I said. It looked like I wasn't getting my make-up done by Alice then. Great, now I'd look even more out of place standing next to Edward!

When I got home I went straight upstairs to my wardrobe and started throwing things onto my bed. After twenty minutes of searching and rummaging I still hadn't found anything to wear. I decided I needed a shower first to relax.

The warm feel of the water on my skin soothed me more than I would have thought. After washing my hair and shaving my legs I hopped out of the shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I felt fresh and wide awake.

After going to my room and pacing around trying to decide what to wear, I remembered the skirts my mum had gotten me from Port Angeles. I said that I would never wear them but I didn't know that I would be going on a date… ever! Especially with someone as cool and sophisticated as Edward.

I took the two skirts that my mum got me out of the drawer and was stuck deciding what one to wear. So I went downstairs to ask my mum, she`d be okay with me going on a date, but Charlie wouldn't and she was bound to tell him.

"Hey mum?" I shouted in the hall.

"In here honey!" I heard her call from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mum cooking. That was never a good thing. My mum was a terrible cook and so I always ended up doing the cooking in this house, but I didn't mind.

"Hi mum, I was just wondering what skirt I should wear to go to Alice`s in." I lied.

"Umm…" She mumbled, taking the two skirts off of me and looking at them approvingly, "This is a tough on! But I think the navy blue one."

"Okay." I said, taking them both off of her and running to my room, two steps at a time. I fell over though and took one step at a time.

I went to my room and put on the navy blue skirt. It had big diamond buttons all the way down the front and two little pockets at the side. I put on cream sleeveless top which had little blue flowers on it and frills at the low hanging neckline. I must admit that it was actually a very pretty skirt and I don't know why I didn't like it in the first place.

I got the hair dryer out of the bathroom cupboard and dried my hair. My hair was wavy so I decided to curl it and put two little clips in so I had two very small bumps on each side of my head. I didn't have any _girly _shoes to wear, so I went to my mum's room and rummaged through her stuff. I found a cute pair of navy blue flat shoes with little diamonds on that matched my skirt. For once I was glad that me and my mum had the same sized feet.

I put a pair of small diamond earrings in and a silver necklace that my mum had given me for my birthday last year. It had a teardrop shaped diamond on it and it was very expensive and beautiful. I decided that my face needed a little bit of make-up to make my face look prettier. I put a little bit of blusher, mascara and lip gloss on. It brightened up my appearance considerably even though I was bad at it.

But then I had another obstacle to overcome. How the hell was I going to sneak out?!

I paced back and forth across my room, thinking none stop about how in the world I was going to sneak out without getting caught. But then I remembered that I had told my mum I was going to Alice's. Yes!

I checked my bedside clock and it told me that it was 18:50, ten minutes and he would be here! My dad was working late tonight; thankfully, he didn't know that I was going to 'Alice's'.

I sat perched on the end of my bed, waiting impatiently for him to arrive. I hated lying to anyone, especially my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother. She was so childlike and caring, I loved her so much!

I heard a car outside and a honk of a horn. Jesus, did he have to be so loud? I was trying to sneak out here!

I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs to open the door. "See you later mum!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I leapt out the door before she could answer and walked down the path. I froze when I saw his figure leaning against the passenger side of his silver Volvo.

"Hello beautiful." He said with his crooked grin on his face.

"H-hey." I greeted back. Did he actually just call me beautiful?

He opened the passenger door and gestured for me to take a seat. I obliged, climbing in and fastening my seatbelt. He quickly walked around the other side of the car and sat down, starting the engine. I waited for the loud growl to fill the silence, but all that followed was the low purr of the engine starting.

"So," I began, "where are we going?"

He tapped his nose and replied with an, "Aww, it's a surprise."

I hated surprises. But he seemed very cheerful. So I didn't say anything.

I looked out of the window at the passing mossy trees. Then I saw the familiar car that belonged to my mother trailing behind us.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, fear glistening in his big beautiful eyes.

"It's my mum! Mind speeding up a bit?" I pleaded with an embarrassed look on my face.

At my words he sped up to 80mph! I relaxed a little; Renee would never dare go that fast.

Why did my mum have to follow us? Didn't she trust me? I didn't see why she shouldn't trust me; I'd never done anything that would make me untrustworthy.

I sighed. Why did my mum have to be such an observant person? I hated it!

We got away from her… eventually. He took me to a restaurant called the Lodge. It was, in my opinion, overpriced and tacky, but it was the only thing close to a formal restaurant in town, so it was always popular for events. I stared at a depressed-looking stuffed elk head waiting for the waitress to come.

"Hi my name is Carmen and I`ll be you server for the night. What would you like?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the steak and chips please with a coke." Edward replied.

"And I'll have the…umm Spanish salad please and a coke." I smiled.

"Will that be it?" The waitress named Carmen asked.

"Yes, thank you." Edward replied.

As we waited for the food to come, Edward asked me lots of questions, "what's your favourite colour?" He questioned.

"Umm it changes from day to day." I said.

"Well what's it today?" He asked.

"Umm… well today its brown." I muttered.

"Brown?" He asked incredulously.

I didn't reply as I slurped on my coke. He looked into my eyes and said, "Umm… Brown is a beautiful colour."

I blushed deeply.

"I love it when you blush." He stated.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Oh geez! Did I actually say that?" He asked looking ashamed. I nodded and giggled.

He scratched the back of his neck and put his hand through his tousled brown hair.

"So what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Brown." He answered without thinking.

I blushed harder.

I heard my phone ring and vibrate in my purse so I took it out. It was an unknown number. That was strange. I ended the call and put it back inside my purse.

"You…" He began but my phone started ringing again and I apologized before answering it.

"Hello." I answered angrily.

"Hello. Is this Bella Swan?" An unfamiliar male voice asked me.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your mother has been in a car accident." The male voice carried on.

"W-what?" I near screamed but I could barely find my voice.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a member of the Forks police department…" He explained.

"Is she okay?" I blurt out, interrupting his speech.

Silence. Complete silence.

"…I'm sorry but she didn't make it…"

* * *

**Dum-dum-dum DUM! Sorry for the cliffy! What's going to happen next? Find out next chapter! Whose fault is it/whose going to take the blame? Tell me your thoughts and what you think will happen next time! Review and enjoy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**If you are sensitive to abuse do not read any further! See you at the bottom! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV:**

He was lying. He had to be lying. A single tear trickled down my cheek as the phone fell from my hand and onto the floor.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked me with a sad look in his eyes. If he looked sad, I couldn't imagine what I looked like.

I didn't answer as more and more tears escaped from my eyes. How could this happen?

He went under the table to retrieve my phone and placed it gently in front of me before placing both his hands on mine and rubbing them soothingly.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong…" He pleaded.

"M-m-my mum…" I cried.

"Your mum?" He questioned looking completely confused.

"Sh-shes been in a-a…" I stuttered as the waterworks made a reappearance.

"A what?" He questioned further.

"A c-car accident…" I cried.

He was silent before he came to sit next to me on my side of the booth, "I'm so sorry Bella, but your mum will be fine." He sounded sincere and sure, but in reality he was far from right my mum was gone.

I cried harder then and he became more and more confused before he realised that my mum was never coming back. "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry!"

He picked me up and cradled me into his chest rocking me gently and trying to sooth me. But I couldn't be soothed.

He took me home after cancelling our order of food and our date and carried me to his car. I turned my face into his shirt and stained it with salt water from my burning eyes.

Why did this have to happen to me? Couldn't it have happened to someone else's mum? I shuddered at the thought of me wishing that someone else's mum had died trying to protect their daughters. This was my entire fault if I hadn't gone on this stupid date with Edward my mum would still be alive. But this wasn't Edwards fault, it was mine and I had to deal with the consequences even if it seemed impossible.

I didn't even realise that we were in the car before we started to speed off down the same country roads that we came on. The country roads that my mum had probably died on. The country roads that would be were my mum would have last been alive and breathing on. The country roads were I had successfully fled her but caused a catastrophe while doing so…

I cried harder and harder until I finally fell asleep in the comfy seat of his car…

- - - -K&T- - - -

When I woke I felt worse, my eyes, throat and chest ached. I sat up slowly and fell straight back down again onto something soft, my head was spinning. Where was I? I turned over then to look at my surroundings. I was in my bedroom tucked up in my bed, while my mum was in a frozen morgue somewhere…

I shuddered at the horrible thought and tried to shake it off.

This was my entire fault. I had killed my mum while she was only trying to protect me. I turned over to face my pillow and screamed into it. Charlie didn't come like I thought he would. He must hate me right now; I would if I was him.

I started to cry again and buried my face into my now wet pillow…

- - - -K&T- - - -

I didn't realise that I'd fallen asleep again until I heard the pounding of a fist on my bedroom door. Great, Charlie was here to come and torture me some more.

"Bella? Bella you awake?" He questioned his voice was ruff and I could tell from the way he sounded that he had been or still was crying.

I didn't answer for fear of what he would say. I lay their silent in my bed waiting for him to go to work. There was a ruffling noise by the door and then the heavy pounding of his boots on the stairs and the sound of the front door slamming loudly behind him. I climbed out of bed, not bothering to check the time, and walked to the door were there was a note with Charlie's scruffy writing all over it.

_Bella,_

_Phoned the school up told them about the 'accident' they said you can take the week off. We need to talk later about what happened with your mother._

_Charlie_

I sighed. Charlie was so old fashioned, couldn't he of just text me? But then I remembered that he can barely phone people off of his crappy phone never mind text off of it!

I scrunched it up and threw it towards the bin, next to my computer desk, but completely missed it. Who cares? Not me that's for sure.

Why did I have to stay off school? Any other teenager would have stayed off willingly! But if I stayed off school I would have more time to think about my mum and how it was my fault that she was gone forever…

Slowly, I slumped downstairs to make breakfast but instead came face to face with Charlie as he let himself into this tiny house with his key.

"Oh hey, thought you were asleep?" He questioned tiredly but accusingly.

"I was." I mumbled. He didn't believe me, I could see that in his puffy and tired eyes, but he ignored my lie.

"Didn't you get my note?" He asked his brows furrowing up.

"Yeah," I replied, "What you doing back?"

"Oh, I forgot my badge." He stated pointing to the empty space over his pocket.

"Oh." Was all I could manage, I needed some painkillers and fast!

"Bella," My dad started, "we need to talk later about why your mother was following you because frankly I don't understand why you were in a car with a boy. Where you on a date or something?"

I just nodded. I swear he had said later but it's best just to get it out the way now.

"I will deal with you later missy," He said pointing his finger at me like I was a little child, "but right now I've got to go to work."

He grabbed his police badge off of the shelf and left without another word. So much for getting it out of the way now.

I sighed and trudged to the kitchen to get some painkillers. I opened the old cupboard door, in the kitchen, to get the first aid kit out. But as I opened it I noticed that there were a bunch of condoms, some of them opened, stuffed in the corner. That was weird. I thought my mum and dad were no longer 'sexually active.'

Without a second thought I took the box of painkillers out and opened them to reveal my two life savers. I downed them with a cold glass of water and went back upstairs to rest since I was unfortunately not in school this week…

- - - -K&T- - - -

I spent the rest of the week grieving, crying, revising and sleeping. I basically tried to stay in my room the whole week. Luckily enough it went by in a hazy blare, which I was glad for. I`d obviously gone in for questioning since my mother had been following me, but they only wanted to know why she was following me and what had happened.

Rosalie and Alice had NOT visited every day to keep me company and help me through this tough period of my life, but that was because Charlie wouldn't allow it, probably didn't want them to see my bruised and cut face I guessed.

I thought back to the night Charlie had got back from work, 2 hours late…

_The front door burst open revealing a drunken and scatty looking Charlie._

_I sighed. How could he get drunk at a time like this?_

_He had heard me sigh and stared me down like I was a piece of shit, which I was._

"_What you moaning about?" He had questioned me with an evil glare._

"_Nothing Dad." I had muttered back._

"_Oh, really?" He went on, "Do you realise that your mother is now dead because of you?" _

_I could feel the tears fill up in my eyes, but I held them back. I nodded shamefully and broke my gaze from his to look at my fingers._

"_Look at me when I am talking to you!" He demanded._

_But I couldn't, especially when he was talking to me like this. I felt like crap as it was, did he really have to push it so far?_

_He stormed over to me and grabbed my chin with force and pulled my face up to look at his._

"_I said look at me when I'm talking to you!" He stormed, squeezing my jaw harder and harder. I did then and the traitor tears came up and spilt over._

"_You're hurting me…" I whimpered._

"_You deserve it you little bitch!" He continued._

_I wriggled out of his firm grasp and got up then and tried to run to my room._

"_Oh no you don't!" He shouted, his jaw clenched tight, and then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back towards his drunken self._

_I shrieked in pain. He punched me in the gut forcefully, making me curl forward in agony. When I leaned forward grasping at my tummy, he punched me in the face with as much force as he could muster. I held back my screams of agony and whimpers, then and he let me go. _

"_Get out of my sight! I don't even want to see your face." He had spat in my ear._

_He had pushed me forward then letting me escape to my room. I ran straight to my room trying to get as much distance from him as possible._

_I had lain on my bed crying, as usual, until finally I drifted to a more peaceful place that was dreamland and not this load of shit I called home…_

I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eyes, Charlie had never retorted to abuse before that night and ever since he`d avoided me and I'd kept a fare distance myself. I sat up in my bed to look at the alarm clock on my bedside table; it was 6:00 in the morning. Why did I have to get up so early?

I turned back over trying to get back to sleep but an image of my pretty mother filled my mind and the coward that I am I couldn't handle it. I stretched and groaned as my bruised stomach protested and ached.

I climbed out of bed and went to the mirror to see my bruised and cut face.

I gasped. The prints of Charlie's fingers that were etched onto my jaw had turned a yellow and purplish colour and the cuts on my lips had cracked through the night and blood had oozed from them, leaving a small trail of dried blood down my chin. My hair looked like a haystack on top of my head, I tried to brush it but to no avail.

I decided to take a long shower to waste some time, since I was up so early. I hopped in and nearly screamed as the hot water burnt the cuts on my lips. I lowered the heat of it down and washed my hair, taking as much time as possible. After I got out, I wrapped myself securely in my towel and grabbed a smaller one for my hair. I brushed threw it thoroughly, even though it hurt like a bitch.

I went to my room and put on an old pair of jeans with an army green button up shirt. I put them on with a pair of black vans that my mum had gotten last month and lay on my bed to read a bit of Wuthering Heights before school, it was my all-time favourite!

After about half an hour, I heard my belly grumble. Charlie had luckily left 10 minutes earlier, so I wouldn't have to face him again. I left my book open on my bedside table, it flopped till the binding was flat down on the table, I'd had it for a long time.

I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of sugar puffs, taking each bite with care because of my lip. When I finished I quickly washed it and took a swig of orange juice.

I then brushed my teeth and dried my hair, but then had nothing better to do but wander aimlessly around my bedroom. I decided that it was still too early and grabbed my trigonometry book out to revise from. I don't know how long I sat there for, but it only seemed like 10 minutes.

"Oh shoot." I whispered looking at my bedside clock, it was 7:50. Time fly's when you're having fun huh?

I hastily grabbed my school bag and sprinted out the door, not bothering to lock it. I started my truck and left without a backwards glance.

- - - -K&T- - - -

When I arrived at school I was late and class had already started. I signed in at the reception and went to English. When I walked in everybody turned their seats to glare at me. Some gasped as they seen my cut lip and bruises and I ignored them, as usual, and took my seat at the back of the class.

English and Government didn't go by quick enough. But when I reached the canteen and saw Alice and Rosalie staring in my direction with shocked expressions on their faces, I realised that they didn't know what had happened to my face and that I hadn't come up with an explanation.

"What happened?!" Rosalie asked concern in her blue eyes.

"Umm nothing, nothing, I just fell that's all." I said trying to avert their gaze. When I looked up they were both looking at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I'm fine." I lied reassuringly.

"Bella you can't tell us that you fell, I mean look at your face!" Alice whisper shouted, "Were your best friends you can tell us anything."

She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly and I let her. It felt good.

"I told you Alice, I fell okay?" I shouted.

She just nodded and looked at Rosalie, who just stared back at her with a blank expression on her face.

The girls got a small slice of pizza each and insisted that I get one, but I declined and got a bottle of water instead. They ate silently as they watched me look miserably out of the canteen window.

"Bella are they finger marks…" Alice said leaning closely towards me and looking at the bruises along my jaw.

"Just cut the shit Bella! What the hell happened to you?!" Rosalie exploded next to me, making me jump.

"You wanna know what happened to me?" I shouted back, "My mum fucking died and it's my entire fucking fault!"

I knew they were asking about my cuts but I was not going to tell them about Charlie, deep inside I hoped that Charlie would never do it again and he only done it because he was drunk and not thinking about his actions, he was taking his anger out on me because of Renee`s death.

And with that I got up and walked out of the canteen leaving them speechless behind me…

* * *

**What do you think? Leave me some love or hate by reviewing please! Post another chapter very soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV:**

I ran to the girl's toilets as fast as my legs could manage and locked myself in one of the cubicles.

I slid down the door and sat with my head between my knees, hoping that the girls wouldn't come for me. I cried out not bothering to keep my sobs down. I thought coming back to school would help me forget about the accident but it had the opposite effect. Everyone who looked at me had pity in their eyes and I hated it. I didn't deserve anyone's sympathy.

I don't know how long I sat their crying, but it wasn't too long before Rosalie and Alice came looking for me. They obviously knew where to find me and knocked on the cubicle door lightly.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie say quietly, "Are you in their?"

I didn't answer as a new round of tears came that were louder than other lot. They heard me obviously.

"Oh Bella, were so sorry! Please let us in!" She begged.

I wiped my tears away, got up and opened the door. They were both their looking at me with an apologetic look on their faces. I hated it.

"Were sorry Bella, I know we've been nagging you all day but we are your best friends and we didn't want you to be upset or hurt, which you obviously are with your mum dying and all, but that doesn't mean that you can just go and ignore us all of the time and act all zombie on us! " Alice quickly rushed out.

"Slow down Alice," I said putting both my hands up, "Yes we are best friends and I may be upset and hurt and yes it's mostly because of my mum and all, but if your mum died wouldn't you be acting like me?"

She shuddered before saying, "No Bella, I would not act like you because my mum wouldn't want me to waste my life thinking about her death, she`d want me to do something with my life and move on which you obviously aren't."

"Alice it's only been like a week or something! Just leave me alone, I need some time to think!" I shouted throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"Bella…" Alice started but Rosalie spoke over her.

"Bella's right Al. Her mums only just died, leave her to mourn, she obviously doesn't need us." And with that she walked out followed by Alice.

Great, now my best friends hated my guts as well. I felt the tears start to come again, I held them back and walked to Trigonometry.

- - - -K&T- - - -

Alice didn't talk to me all lesson; she was giving me the silent treatment. I hated it. Didn't my friends care about me at all? My mum had just died for goodness sakes! Couldn't they see that I needed to mourn and be left to do so?

I sighed and made my way to Biology after the bell went. In Biology I took my seat silently next to Edward; he was already seated and looking at me apologetically. I covered my face with my hair, like a curtain so he couldn't see my cuts or bruises.

But I soon forgot about them when class started. Today we were doing Classification. That was easy.

But when we started the actual activity, I turned to Edward and gave a shy smile. His mouth fell to the floor, shocked, when he saw my cuts and bruises. I turned my seat to face the front again and covered my face with my hair again, but I felt his long, cold fingers tucking it gently behind my ear and he said with his jaw tight, "Bella what happened to your face?!"

"Nothing, I just fell." I'd said this so much today that it almost felt like the truth.

He reached out his hand as if to caress my face but thought better of it and held his arm tightly to his chest.

"Bella how can you…" He began but I cut him off with a slight shake of my head.

"Don't." I whispered.

He didn't press it any further and we began our class work. He was mad at me, I could tell. I spent the remainder of the lesson writing notes and trying not to get chosen to answer questions. It worked; Mr Banner didn't ask me one and neither did Edward and I was grateful for both.

- - - -K&T- - - -

I had decided that I was going to eat in my truck today and listen to my Muse CD. But when I arrived at the canteen to get some food and Alice and Rosalie where waiting for me. I went to them. I'd actually forgotten what we had even argued about in the first place!

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, "I'm the worst best friend ever!"

"No Bella where sorry!" Rosalie replied pointing between Alice and herself.

"And you're the bestest friend anyone could wish for!" Alice added in.

"I need to tell you guys something." Alice trilled near bouncing in her seat.

"What is it?" Me and Rosalie said in union.

"I've started Ballet!" Alice beamed.

"Congrats!" Said Rose, she was on the cheerleading squad, but she wasn't the stuck-up bitchy type.

"Yeah, congratulations." I said faking a smile. Don't get me wrong I was happy for her but I had other more important things to think about.

"So when do you start?" Rosalie asked looking very interested in the conversation.

"After school today!" Alice said smiling harder if that were even possible.

"Cool I've got cheerleading training today as well, you know for the game on Friday?" Rosalie replied.

"Yeah I was thinking of going, are you going Bella?" Alice said turning around to question me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied unenthusiastically.

"We should have a sleepover to celebrate me becoming a Ballerina!" Alice trilled.

I rolled my eyes, but was secretly pleased that I would get away from Charlie.

"Yeah!" Rosalie exclaimed rubbing her hands in front of her mischievously, "Whose house?"

"What about yours Bella?" Alice asked with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"No!" I shouted.

Alice's smile faded and I wanted to comfort her, "I mean not in my house." I said while looking at the floor.

I looked up in time to see them sharing more questioning glances. "I've been stuck there for the full week." I lied. What could another lie do?

"Oh, okay. What about mine?" Alice asked the smile returning to her pretty face.

"Sure." I replied, pleased that they believed me.

"Great." Rose said looking smugly between the two of us.

And then the bell rang telling us to go to class. Alice walked me to Gym as we discussed the sleepover arrangements. Me and Rosalie would arrive around seven-ish on Friday after the game, to give ourselves some time to pack and get ready. I was pleased. Not only to spend the night with the two bestest friends in the whole world, but also to get away from Charlie. I couldn't stand him anymore. What was once a loving and caring father had turned into an abusive and hating father. Life wasn't fair.

- - - -K&T- - - -

Gym was torturous but nothing had changed much there. We played Dodge Ball, since it was raining out, but also nothing had changed much there either.

As I was about to turn out of the school I noticed Edwards shiny Volvo in my rear view mirror he was looking at me through the mirror. I gave a weak smile, but he didn't return it he just sat there staring at me. It felt like his eyes were burning holes in the back of my head. Was he really still mad at me for ignoring him today in biology?

When I got home I started to make tea for me and Charlie, I decided to make some fajitas. Yum.

After finishing them, I checked the time. Charlie would be home soon. I quickly got two plates out, some cutlery and set the table up. I heard the front door open just as I was putting the food on the table.

"Bella?" Charlie called out from the hallway.

"In here." I called back. I heard his heavy boots coming into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." He complimented rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Fajitas." I muttered.

He sat down at the worn out table and started making a wrap. He moaned as he sunk his teeth into it.

"This is great Bells." He mumbled.

"Thanks." I muttered back while taking a bite of my own one.

It was weird that one minute Charlie could be all sweet and complimenting and the next minute he would be all agitated and angry. It was like he was schizophrenic or something!

Silently, we ate as me and Charlie were alike in the sense that we both were not good at expressing our feelings.

After finishing eating, I done the dishes, as Charlie got a beer out of the fridge, and hurried up to my room to do some trigonometry homework that I had gotten today. It was long and boring but I didn't want to stay downstairs with Charlie when he was drinking.

After my homework was completed, I decided that it was late enough to sleep. I cheerfully climbed into my warm and cosy bed as my eyes began to droop.

But after about half an hour, I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps on the stairs. I turned over groggily to stare at my door, my eyes only half open and my brain not fully awake.

He burst in, the door swinging freely on its hinges and hitting the frame with a loud bang making me jump in the process.

He lunged at me, not saying a work, and grabbing my throat squeezing with all his might…

* * *

**Sorry for the little cliffy! Please review I would really appreciate it. Update soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV:**

I tried to breath in the air surrounding me. But he wouldn't allow it. Tightening his grip, I cried out and gasped at the air.

He didn't say anything he just grasped at my now swollen neck. I felt the tears trickle down my face. I was going to die if he didn't stop.

I couldn't die, not now! I thought about my friends… Alice, Rosalie… Edward… they would miss me too much.

I squirmed under his hands before landing a solid knee in his balls. He rolled off of me, gripping at his sore balls.

"Oww…" He moaned.

I rolled out from underneath him and fell on the floor. I lazily got onto all fours and crawled towards the door, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. My throat burned uncontrollably, it felt like it was on fire!

I could still hear his heavy breaths as I made my way to the bathroom, I hastily locked the door and leaned against it putting my head between my knees and letting the tears flow freely.

Why did all of this have to happen to me? Couldn't I just have a normal teenage life?

I heard a loud bang, followed by another and another. "You little bitch!" Charlie screeched, "Come back here you little slut!"

The banging stopped and was replaced by the sound of smashing and then the heavy boots of Charlie coming towards the bathroom.

"Come out here now! I'm not finished with you! " He shouted.

His fists pounded against the door repeatedly. "Open this door or I'm coming in! You've got three seconds!"

I was suddenly wide awake. I lifted my head up and scrammed to get up. What was I going to do?

"One…" He said slowly and dramatically.

I went to the cupboard and knocked everything over trying to look for something heavy and hard. But I couldn't find anything.

"Two…" He went on.

I went to the bath and searched in their for any solid object. Once again there was nothing. I settled on the metal shower head and quickly hit it at the window. It didn't do anything the first hit but after a few whacks it started to crack until it finally smashed.

"Three." He finished.

I hastily climbed out, but just as I was halfway out Charlie burst through the door. I scrammed then and pulled myself through just as Charlie was an inch away from grabbing my leg.

I turned around on the window ledge and gasped at the sight of how high I was. How stupid was I? I was petrified of heights.

I stumbled around the window ledges before climbing down the wooden fence that went up the side of the house. I remembered when my mum had planted some white climbing roses. She had stated that the roses would grow up the fence at the side of the house, and they did but they didn't go that far up.

I climbed down as quickly as I could but I was clumsy and ended up falling down onto my back in a muddy puddle inside the white rose bush.

"Ouch." I breathed as I tried to squirm out of the way of the thorns that were penetrating my skin.

After getting out of the rose bush, I ran to my truck, falling on the way a few times, until I finally sped down the road. It was pitch black and I didn't have a clue where I was going. Without thinking about it, I ended up at Rosalie's house.

Her house was near identical to mine but hers was much bigger and had a garage attached to the side of it.

I ran up to the door and knocked on it three times before Rosalie's brother, Jasper, answered it.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" He questioned me incredulously.

"Is Rosalie here?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Sure, come in she's just in her room." He told me, "Is everything alright Bella? You seem a little… tense."

He looked me up and down trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I'm fine." I lied, but my voice shook and he didn't believe me.

He pulled me into a tight hug before leading me to the dining room and sitting me down at the table. He took a seat next to me and reached for my hand. By that time I was crying.

"What is it Bella?" He asked me, his voice was saddened by my sudden outburst of emotions.

"It's j-just I miss m-my mum s-so much." _And Charlie's been abusing me repeatedly every time he has a drink. _I finished in my head.

"Oh Bella." He said before pulling me in for another hug. "It's going to be okay you know."

But it wasn't and I knew that. I shook my head in his neck.

He pulled back then and looked into my eyes. "Is there something else up Bella?" He asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. I wouldn't allow Jasper to know the things that Charlie done to me… ever. It was my little secret.

"I'm gonna go find Rose." I stated, not looking into his piercing blue eyes. They were exactly the same as Rosalie's.

"Okay." He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze and putting a smile on his beautiful face.

I regretfully turned around and walked to Rosalie's room. I took my time climbing the stairs before knocking lightly on Rosalie's door.

"Go away Jasper!" She screeched before something hit the door, I imagined it to be one of her pillows.

I opened the door slightly before peeping my head in. "It's me." I told her.

"Oh, hey Bella. What are you doing here?" She questioned me.

"It's a long story." I whispered back, pushing the door open but realising that her pillow was in the way. I gently picked it up before walking over to her bed and giving it to her.

"Thanks." She muttered before questioning me further, "But I'm sure I can keep up."

"I'm sure you can." I replied.

She looked at me properly then before her eyes got wider. That was when I realised that I probably looked like a mess!

Firstly, I was in my pyjamas.

Secondly, I had mud up the back of my legs, my back and the back of my head.

Thirdly, my hair was completely and utterly messy and knotty.

Fourthly, I had scratch marks up my arms and legs from the thorns.

Lastly, it was late at night and I probably had red handprint marks around my neck along with the heavy and deep pants coming out of my mouth.

Put that all together and you've got yourself a dirty, trampy, and beaten up teenage girl who had problems with breathing. What a way to portray yourself, especially to your best friend.

"What happened to you?" She asked me disapprovingly.

"I fell." I mumbled.

"You fell… again?" She asked me incredulously.

"Well yeah, I fell in the thorn bush in the back garden." I said putting a bit of acid into my voice.

"Oh." She said, "How did you end up in the thorn bush?"

"Charlie told me to help him out with the gardening and asked me to help him with the watering, and then I stepped into the bucket of water and fell forwards into the bush."

"So let me get this straight, you were in the back garden with Charlie." She said.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"In your pyjamas." She went on.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

"And you stepped in a bucket of water and fell in the bush." She carried on, I nodded along with my perfect explanation. "So how did you end up here than?"

Oh-oh. I gulped.

"Well I… umm… me and Charlie got into a bit of an argument and I got annoyed and came here?" It sounded more like a question.

"Oh right. So what did you and Charlie argue about?" She asked me expectantly.

Double oh-oh.

"Just some family business. It's nothing." I told her.

"So if it's nothing why are you here?" She asked.

"Can you pleases stop with the questioning! You're not a cop and I'm not some criminal who's come in for questioning!" I blurted out.

"Jeez, take a chill pill. I just wanted to know." She said putting both her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Rose. I'm just a little upset that's all." I apologised, walking over to her and putting an arm around her for a quick cuddle.

"It's okay Bella, I argue with my mum all of the time." She told me reassuringly.

"Speaking of your mum, where is she?" I asked.

"Oh she's gone on some date with this guy." She said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it!" I quickly blurted out, taking the opportunity to get the subject off of me.

She rambled on and on for the whole night until we finally got tired and fell asleep.

- - - -K&T- - - -

It was bright and sunny the next morning when we woke up, I realised that I didn't have any clothes with me. Rose asked me if she wanted to take me to my house and get some but I quickly told her no and came up with an explanation of not having my keys with me. But I did.

She got some of her old clothes out of her wardrobe and threw them at me. I took them to the bathroom with me and got in the shower before picking the clothes up and staring at them with wide eyes.

It was a beautiful silky, short, cream Vanessa Bruno silk-blend dress with detail around the neckline and a silky cream pair of shoes that you could see my feet through. They were pretty but completely not my style and Rosalie totally knew that.

I burst out of the bathroom and into Rosalie's room. "What the hell Rose?" I whisper shouted.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not a mother fucking Barbie doll that you can dress up!" I shouted.

"Jeez Bella, keep your voice down my mum and Jasper are asleep!" She whisper shouted.

"Okay but there's no way in hell that I'm going to school in this!" I told her gesturing towards the dress and shoes I was wearing.

"It looks adorable on you though Bella." She said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "No fucking way." I muttered.

- - - -K&T- - - -

I ended up coming to school in that highly priced dress, Rosalie had claimed that it was the only outfit that would fit me. I had at least bargained her down to wearing a pair of three-quarter length shorts with it, they were too big for me but there was no way in hell I was coming in that catastrophe, so I had put a thin tan belt on with it and gone to school.

One thing was for sure, I felt ashamed. Everyone was staring at me, especially the jealous girls that wanted this dress for themselves. I would give it to them gladly.

"Omg Bella you look gorgeous!" Alice trilled when she saw me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so Alice." I muttered.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly." Alice replied.

"I don't see myself properly? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked her angrily.

"Bella you obviously don't see yourself properly, you are perfect every guy wants you. Don't you see that? You wanna know why all the girls stare at you? It's because there all jealous, all their boyfriends want you Bella. You are sexy, mysterious and alluring with your long and beautiful brunette hair, your big chocolate brown eyes and…" She broke off and realisation dawned on her pixie like face.

I waved my hand in her face. "Alice?" I said.

"What's up with her?" Rosalie asked me.

Suddenly Alice was back out of her trance and was standing there shaking her head in awe and disbelief.

What was up with her?

**Alice`s POV:**

"Omg…" I whispered to myself. Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward! How didn't I see this before? It was so stupidly obvious! Edward had said _that 'She was perfect. She had brunette hair that was past her shoulders, with the most luscious red lips I've ever seen. She had big chocolate brown eyes, they were that big that when I looked into them… I seemed to get lost in them and only her voice could pull me out. Her voice was… was… was just so sweet and childlike. She was kinda shy and… adorable…'_

I squeaked. What he had described fit her looks and personality perfectly.

"Alice what is it?" Bella repeated.

"Omg! You!" I shouted.

"Me what Alice? You're not making any sense today." She stated.

I shook my head again. I didn't want to be the one to tell Bella that she had made out with my brother in a concert a couple of weeks ago. She would find out on her own accords on Friday at the sleepover, it was for the best. Edward would probably want to tell her anyway as he didn't know that I hung out with Bella.

"It's nothing." I told her and plastered a huge grin on my face. I wondered if they were secretly dating or if, one day, Bella would be my sister-in-law. My smile grew wider and wider at the idea. I would so plan their wedding. I was just thinking about all of the possibilities when I was interrupted by Bella's face turning a bright red and a giggle escaped her mouth. She was looking at something… or someone. It was Edward.

I held back my sigh and gave Edward a small smile but he didn't see as he was staring lovingly towards Bella. It was so cute.

**EPOV:**  
Bella was perfect in every humanly way possible. She strutted past me like a fucking super model. She looked so damn sexy today with that cream, silky, lace long top on. I knew it was not hers right away as Bella would never wear something so revealing, she must have borrowed it off of one of her friends or something. I wonder why that was. She looked down, her cheeks all flushed red. I loved it when she done that, it made her look like a red rose.

I looked away from her face and back at her flashy outfit. It was something that Alice would totally approve of. I suddenly noticed the scratched up her arms and legs. What had happened to her?

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is the Basketball game and maybe the sleepover depending on how long the basketball game chapter is. Update soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV:**

It was Friday and today was the big basketball game that I wasn't particularly counting down the seconds to, unlike Alice and Rosalie of course. They were smitten with the idea. Especially Rosalie as she was performing her cheerleading performance to the whole of the gym.

I sighed. We were in the girl's bathroom and Alice was doing Rosalie's makeup for her, while I was leaning against the sink.

"Thanks Al." Rosalie said with a huge grin on her perfect face. Her hair was down with long ringlets of curls down her back, it had two bumps on either side and it looked beautiful and graceful. She wore her purple, lilac and white sleeveless cheerleading outfit with white knee high socks and white pumps, along with bright pink lipstick that matched her outfit perfectly.

Alice gave Rosalie a dazzling smile, revealing her pearly white teeth, "Anytime." She replied, "Do you want yours doing Bella?"

"No!" I shouted. But regretted it instantly as her face fell.

"Fine!" I muttered. Her face light up immediately and I realised that she was only playing me, she wasn't actually upset! She only wanted me to feel sorry for her and then get away with doing it.

But just as I was about to protest she had already pulled out the mascara and was applying it.

I groaned, but it didn't faze her. Soon she had applied mascara, lip smacker, blush (although I didn't see why since I always blushed) and eye makeup. She then brushed through my tatty hair and left it down without anything in it.

When I looked in the mirror I gasped, I actually looked pretty for once! My hair and makeup was done and I still had the silky dressy-top that Rosalie had borrowed me.

"Eeekk!" Rosalie squealed.

"What?!" I asked.

"You look gorgeous Bella!" She stated matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes and she noticed. "Bella, Alice was right you know all the boys are all over you and you just can't see it for some bizarre reason." She said this while rubbing my arm soothingly.

While Rosalie did Alice's makeup, I wondered off on my own to get a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. They never had any so I settled on some coffee.

But on my way back to the girl's bathroom someone knocked into me, making the steaming hot coffee fall on the lace top.

"Oh shit!" I shouted in the empty corridor.

"I'm sorry Bella!" A familiar voiced apologised.

I looked up into the green orbs of Edward. "Oh it's okay." I muttered stupidly, forgetting the stain on Rosalie's top and getting lost in his sparkling green eyes.

"Here." He said, whilst handing me a tissue. I rubbed the area where the coffee had spilled, which was my chest. Great, now the silk top was sticking to my bare skin and making it transparent so you could see my lace white bra underneath.

I heard him gulp and looked up. He was staring at my chest. I blushed a deep shade of red but didn't look away from his glorious face.

"Umm…" He stuttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What is it?" I questioned. He shook his head more quickly and, if even possible, closed his eyes even tighter.

"I've got to get in there." He told me, keeping his eyes closed and striding away from me.

I watched in shock as he ran off into the gym. What was up with him?

As I made my way back to the girl's toilets, I was thinking about Edward. He looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't think who it was.

When I arrived the girls were just packing up there makeup and hair supplies.

"What happened to my top?" Rosalie questioned disapprovingly.

"Oh I... umm… spilt some coffee on it." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry Rose." I added.

"It's okay Bella; you already know that I don't usually wear the same clothes twice." Rosalie told me.

"Neither do I!" Alice burst out. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come on were gonna be late." I told them, looking at the clock above the mirror.

Once me and Alice were seated in the gym, we got some treats from the man walking around selling food and ate up quietly until a very annoying someone sat on the other side of me.

"Hey Bella." Jacob Black said flirtatiously with a curt nod of his head.

"Hi." I muttered back. He threw me a cheeky grin before averting his gaze back to the cheerleading performance which was about to start.

The whole cheerleading squad marched on. Consisting of Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Kate, Irina and a few others who I didn't recognise. Suddenly Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani came on and the crowd went wild.

The girls were amazing! But I didn't get how they threw a member up in the air and caught her when she fell gracefully back down. It was extraordinary!

Rosalie winked towards me and Alice before walking off.

"Jesus that hot girl with the blonde hairs just winked at me!" Jacob screeched to his friends.

"That 'blonde girls' got a name you know." I butted in.

"Yeah well I don't know it now do I?" He said back accusingly.

"Well that makes you a fucking prick then doesn't it?!" I bellowed.

"Wow!" He said, "How the fuck does that make me a prick?"

"Well considering you went on a date with her!" I spit back.

He chuckled. "You think I went on a date with her?" He asked.

"I… umm… that's what she said…" I confusedly said.

"She said that?" He asked me bewildered.

I nodded slowly. His eyes grew wider in disbelief.

"Didn't you?" I questioned.

"No, not that I know of." He muttered awkwardly.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I turned back around to face Alice and saw the same bewildered expression on her face; she must have heard our conversation.

Did Rosalie lie about her date that night then? But why would she get all dressed up if it wasn't true? I was 100% confused.

I was brought back out of my daze by the cheering and screaming of the fans as the players came onto the court.

I took a sip of my lemonade but near chocked when I saw Edward run out onto the court. Was he a player now? Because he seemed to be wearing the teams kit. Alongside him came on the intimidating boy from the concert that had been sick all over Rose. Were they brothers or something?

The game began and the ball was passed back and forth, back and forth. It was all very exciting and confusing at the same time, but we ended up winning by 20 points!

After pouring onto the courts to congratulate our players, me, Alice and Rose walked to our cars. Alice was driving home with me as her brothers, who were on the team, were staying behind to celebrate and get changed. I didn't see them; I was too busy fixated on Edward and his intimidating friend.

We had planned that I would drop Alice off at her house after the game and Rosalie would drive herself home. This way I could find the directions to Alice's house and then drive their later on with Rosalie.

"So Rose, I was just talking to Jacob Black and he doesn't seem to remember your little _date_ a couple of weeks ago. Care to explain?" I teased.

"Fine you caught me." She said in a bored and exasperated voice, "I'm secretly dating someone but I'm not telling you who he is! I want you to officially meet him on Monday at lunch."

"Oh please tell me who he is!" Alice burst.

Rosalie giggled. "No can do Al, sorry." But she didn't sound sorry, she sounded smug.

"So you didn't go on a date with Jacob, you lied and actually went on a date with this 'mystery boy'?" I asked.

She nodded. "Precisely." She said.

We said our goodbyes as me and Alice climbed into the truck. The engine roared to life and we sped off to Alice's house. It wasn't as far as I expected it to be. It was in fact quite close to my house.

"Thanks Bells." Alice trilled before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome." I muttered back before driving off after seeing that she was safely inside.

- - - -K&T- - - -

I was just finishing packing my bags, when I realised that I was still in Rosalie's clothes. I quickly threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a green checked flannel shirt and black converse and headed downstairs.

"Bye dad." I called.

"Where you goin?" I heard him call back from the recliner.

"I'm staying in a friend's house tonight dad, I've already told you." I muttered impatiently.

"Oh yeah, okay." He mumbled.

I headed out to my truck with my bag slung over my shoulder, before taking out my phone and calling Rosalie.

"_Hey Rose are you ready?" ~Bella_

"_Yeah I'll wait in the living room for you. How long you gonna be?" ~Rosalie_

"_I'm just leaving now, so I'll be about 5 minutes." ~Bella_

"_Okay. See you in a bit." ~Rosalie_

"See ya." I muttered but she was already gone.

I climbed in my truck and made my way to Rosalie's. She was just shutting the door when I pulled up.

"Hey Bells." Rose greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled.

After loading Rosalie's bag, we drove off to Alice's house. When we got there I realised that I hadn't really had the chance to have a proper look at it. It was huge and white. It was three stories tall and the back walls were made of sheer glass. It was breath taking.

We made our way up the steps before gently knocking on the huge door, that's when I noticed the silver Volvo parked in the driveway. That was Edwards's car, there was no doubting it! I knew what Edwards's car looked like and that was it!

But just as I was about to open my mouth, the door opened. And standing behind it were Alice, Edward and the intimidating one from the concert.

"Emmett?" Rose said.

"Rose?" The intimidating one said.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Edward?" I said.

* * *

**Review please! Tell me what you're thinking of 'Kiss and Tell' so far, would really appreciate it. Update soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV:**

I gazed forward in utter shock and awe. What was Edward doing here? His expression told me that he was thinking the same thing about me.

My eyes flitted briefly to the right of him were the intimidating one stood from the concert.

"Rosalie baby!" He shouted, striding up to Rosalie and pulling her in for a bear tight hug. I expected her to push him off of her; after all he had thrown up on her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short and sweet kiss on the lips.

What?!

Was this the boy that she had been 'secretly' dating?

Now that I had looked at him properly, he didn't look so intimidating. He had curly black hair and dimples when he smiled. He was just like a cuddly bear but a lot bigger and stronger.

I looked at Alice who seemed to be standing on her tippy-toes behind Edward. She was so small!

Alice suddenly pushed Edward out of the way to say, "So this is who you have been secretly dating?!"

"Yep." Rose said with a grin on her face. "Do you know each other?"

Alice burst out laughing, "Yeah they're my brothers!"

Edward suddenly was interested in his shoes.

I stood frozen in shock. These were Alice's brothers?

"How do you three know each other?" Emmett asked pointing between Alice, Rose and me.

"We're friends." I muttered.

"You're the ones coming to Alice's sleepover?" Edward asked, gazing at me in wonder.

I nodded. He looked down again, but not before I seen his eyes open wide in shock.

"Edward move out of the way! Don't leave them outside all cold!" Alice shouted, trying to push Edward out of the way of the huge white door frame. He obliged and stepped aside.

I gratefully walked in, it felt like my toes were going to shrivel up and fall off! I should have brought my jacket.

"Come and put your stuff in my room." Alice said, walking off into what I imagined was Alice's room.

It was beautiful. There was a small, wooden, white, four-poster, double bed in the centre of the room with silky white curtains draped around it. The bedding was purple and a light green with matching curtains and a purple throw blanket. There was a small, leather loveseat couch in the corner of the room with purple and green cushions scattered over it. They matched the ones that were placed neatly on her bed. There was a huge mirror next to a set of wooden white doors which I assumed lead to a walk in wardrobe. Around the mirror were lots of pictures of her family and friends. There were two bedside tables on either side of her marvellous bed; they held a lamp, a telephone and a purple and white pretty flower that I didn't recognise and a pretty little photo of a woman and two children who I didn't seem to recognise. The walls were white but and the floor was a light coloured solid wood. The back wall was a huge window with patio doors on it leading out onto a huge balcony.

"Who are they in that photo?" I asked Alice.

She looked at the picture with a black expression on her pretty pixie-like face, "That's my birth mum, me and Edward."

"Oh." Was all I said.

She shrugged.

I set my bags down at the foot of the bed and gazed out onto the balcony. It was breath taking.

"Bella, you can go out if you want unless you wanna see my walk in wardrobe?" Alice said with a smirk on her face.

I shook my head quickly.

"Come with me Rose, I wanna show you something." Alice trilled, towing Rosalie off into the wardrobe.

I walked up to the balcony doors and opened them. The wind brushed along my face and made my hair swirl around chaotically.

The view was spectacular; it was the view of the forest surrounding Forks. I slowly walked over to the edge and took a look over the edge. The back garden was huge with flowers everywhere and a small shed at back of the garden. In the very centre there was a small pond with lily pads and pink flowers floating on top. It was so dreamlike.

Beyond the garden there was a small river hidden behind some trees and…

"Don't look too far over. You might fall." Said a dazzling voice that I would recognise anywhere.

Standing a few steps away from me and leaning against the balcony wall was Edward. He was smiling his crooked smile that I had grown to know so well.

"Right." I muttered, standing up straight and leaning away from the edge.

He laughed and a small smile crept upon my lips.

"So your Alice's new Barbie doll I take it?" He questioned.

"No, she wishes!" I replied.

He laughed again but even harder.

"No, I'm serious she actually wishes." I told him.

After a minute he stopped laughing and we stood there in a comfortable silence.

"How are you Bella?" He asked sadly.

"I'm fine." I muttered, I didn't plan on saying anymore but I found myself pouring my heart out to him, "It's just hard, you know? Everyone's being too apologetic or something and its starting to get on my nerves. I don't deserve their sympathy and I certainly don't deserve my two best friends in there. And Charlie's all doom and gloom now and it's just getting my back up. I really miss her."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to expose themselves.

I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and before I knew it Edward was hugging me like no had ever done before. I felt safe and loved in Edwards arms and I didn't want him to let me go. I put my head in my hands, in-between me and Edward, and cried until my eyes hurt and I felt tired. I reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes and his long fingers brushed away the tears under my red eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward apologized. "But do you know what they say?"

I shook my head in reply.

"For every bad thing in life, there are more good things to tip the balance." He said knowingly. I remembered when my mum used to say that when I was little. I remembered my pet hamster had died and I was distraught, rather like now, my mum had told me exactly the same thing and I'd hoped that had meant that I would become a princess or something stupid…

I sighed at the memory.

I opened my eyes after the little flashback and looked up into his sparkling green orbs.

He cupped my chin with his hand and gently stroked were the faded bruises once were.

"Bella…" He breathed; making his sweet breath blow on my face and making my knees wobble underneath me.

But before I had the chance to fall, his lips were on mine and his hands were lightly placed around my waist. It was magic. It felt so right and wrong on so many levels. But was it really so wrong that I was kissing my best friends brother? No it felt too good. Amongst all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, for the better. Never to be reversed. I felt like I was walking on air, his lips were so soft and tender. I could die right now and I wouldn't care one little bit. I hoped Edward felt the same way…

**EPOV:**

After pouring her heart out to me and seeing the tears in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I pulled Bella into a hug. She cried and cried until she finally pulled back and her face was blotchy from crying and her eyes were blood shot and rimmed in red.

I reached out a shaky finger and gently wiped away the glistening tears off of her cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella." I apologized. "But do you know what they say?"

She shook her head no.

"For every bad thing in life, there are more good things to tip the balance." I said, it was a quote from Richelle Mead.

After a few seconds, she sighed longingly, and then opened her eyes that were glistening with tears. At that moment I wanted to kiss away all of Bella's worries and misery.

My hand slowly glided down from her cheek to her jawline and I stroked it reassuringly. Without knowing she leaned in towards my hand and a small smile crept upon her luscious red lips.

"Bella…" I whispered longingly. She was so beautiful and perfect in every humanly way possible.

I leaned forward until our lips were inches apart and her breath and my breath were mixing with each other mid-air. I slowly let my lips find hers and placed my hands on either side of her waist. Her lips were so sweet and succulent, I could kiss them forever and that's exactly what I wanted to do and what I planned on doing. In that moment I was determined that I would not let anyone else place a single kiss on Bella's lips, no matter what. I wanted Bella to be mine and only mine. I wanted Bella to feel what I was feeling in this very moment. I wanted her to feel the love, the lust, the longing… all of it. I kissed harder then and more passionately. Putting all of my emotion into it and saying what could not be said without my lips and her lips. Her breathing became ragged as she tangled her fingers in my messy bronze hair and I imagined that she felt the same way I always had since I'd first laid my eyes on her. I imagined that she loved me. I imagined that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I imagined that Bella Swan was mine, forever.

But that's just it. They weren't true. Bella didn't feel the things that I was feeling. Bella didn't want me. Bella didn't want to be mine, forever…

* * *

**Review and tell me what you're thinking! You know that they both love each other, but they don't know. And they never will know if you don't start reviewing! Lol only joking, but please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV:**_  
_

"Bella! Bella come here!" I heard Alice's muffed voice from the walk in wardrobe. I quickly broke off the kiss and looked at him apologetically. He looked like there was a war going on in his head. I wish I could have read minds so that I could know what he was thinking. Did he like the kiss? Did he even like me? Was he upset about our kiss? These questions were bouncing around in my head, giving me a major headache.

"Bella get your butt in here!" Rosalie shouted.

I crept up onto my tiptoes and placed a small, short and sweet kiss on his flawless lips and turned around to go find out what Alice and Rosalie wanted.

I walked into her colourful bedroom and shut the door behind me, giving a small smile to Edward who was still standing there speechless.

I walked into Alice's wardrobe only to gasp in utter amazement. To say that it was stocked with a centuries worth of clothing would be an understatement. It was huge with rows and rows of stilettos, jimmy choo's, Tory Burch. Anything you can name, Alice had. She had sections for long flowing cocktail dresses, tight dresses, short dresses, long dresses, flowy dresses. Everything was in its very own, very neat section, separated by colour.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie then who seemed to be sitting at a huge dressing up table with spotlights around the golden, detailed mirror. It was magnificent.

She giggled at my expression and I didn't realise that my mouth was hanging wide open along with my widened eyes. I quickly closed my mouth and blinked a few times, waiting for this 'wardrobe' to quickly disappear. But it didn't.

They patted the golden seat in front of the dressing up table. "Sit." Alice ordered.

I quickly obliged and looked up at her in wonder. "Why?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer. Edward was right; I was Alice's new Barbie doll.

She rolled her eyes. "We are giving you a makeover. Duh." She replied.

"Why though?" I questioned further.

"We are going to a party!" She trilled, bouncing up and down.

"No! I don't wanna go!" I shouted, throwing my arms around myself and frowning.

She giggled at my childlike posture.

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun!" She pleaded.

"I don't like parties Alice, you know that." I told her.

"Please Bella, for me…" She pleaded, pulling the most adorable puppy dog pouty face that she knew I couldn't say no to.

"Fine." I muttered and sighed.

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her tiny hands together before bending down and giving me a hug while still jumping for joy.

I rolled my eyes.

- - - -K&T- - - -

After applying some mascara, eye shadow, blusher and some lip gloss, Alice dressed me in a green taffeta dress accented with black flocked roses, a black velveteen waistband and a black lace trim. I had to admit that it was minding blowingly gorgeous.

"No. No. No!" She moaned, while throwing out random shoes out of the shoe cupboard which was inside the walk in wardrobe.

Rose was putting on a peach, tight fitted, lace dress with short sleeves which ended just above the knees.

"Aha." Alice said in a deep voice.

She emerged from the wardrobe holding in one hand a pair of glossy black high heels and in the other a pair of golden leather wedges.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Rosalie, clasping her hands together and plastering a huge smile onto her flawless face.

Alice handed the golden pair of wedges to Rosalie before turning to me with the pair of glossy black high heels. Or in my opinion, death traps.

"No no no no…" I moaned, taking a step back to distance myself from Alice and the death traps she called high heels.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with wearing high heels." She told me calmly whilst taking slow and considerate steps in my direction.

I immediately took another step back only to find my back was pressed up against the wall.

"Alice please! I can't walk in those things!" I shouted.

She sighed. "Bella they'll make you look taller." She told me as if I was missing the most vital piece of information.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock." I muttered.

Alice looked towards Rose who nodded and stalked towards me with Alice next to her.

"Oh my god, you wouldn't." I muttered, but I already knew that they would.

Rosalie pounced on me and pinned me down to the ground. I kicked and thrashed underneath her tight grip but to no avail.

I screamed a throaty scream but Rosalie covered my mouth with her hand so no one could hear my cries.

Alice skipped towards me as a wicked grin spread across her face and lifted my thrashing leg up to place the high heels on and then she repeated with the other shoe.

I stopped thrashing about and let her have her way for now. I already had a plan forming as there was no way in hell that I was going out in these death traps.

"Right Bella, we didn't want to retort to this but you gave us no choice. You deserved it. Now, you've got to promise that when we let go of you, you will not try to take them off." Alice told me, I felt like I was being mugged or something!

I nodded weakly and Rosalie's hand slowly glided off of my face and then she climbed off of me.

I stood up on wobbly legs and tried to walk forward but ended up flat as a pancake on the floor.

"Ouch." I moaned.

"Bella are… you… okay?!" Rosalie asked in-between giggles.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered and tried to stalk out of the room but twisted my ankle on the way out which brought on another round of giggle fits.

"Stupid little imbeciles…" I muttered under my breath while stalking away from my 'friends'.

I ripped the high heels off of my feet and threw them on the floor next to Alice's bed and stalked towards the door. I didn't know where I planned on going but I didn't want to be anywhere near Alice and Rose after what they had just done to me.

I opened the door only to find Emmett crouched down with a glass on his ear, I assumed it was pressed against the door and he was trying to listen to our conversations.

"Wow, what you doing their?" I questioned.

"Oh, I… erm…" I mumbled.

"Spying on the girlies where you?" I questioned with a small smile on my lips.

"Sorry." He muttered uncomfortably.

"Nah it's okay." I replied.

"You want some cake?" He questioned innocently.

"What kind?" I asked suddenly very interested in our conversation.

"Toffee cheesecake." He answered.

"Sure." I replied.

We made our way downstairs to a huge kitchen and sliced us a piece of the cheesecake each. His was much bigger than mine of course!

We sat down at the breakfast bar and ate the delicious cake.

"Mmm." I moaned. My taste buds where tingling.

"It's good right?" He said.

"Omg it's amazing Emmett! Who made it? I need the recipe!" I moaned again.

He looked smug. "I did of course." He stated.

"Really? I didn't know you cooked." I told him while demolishing my cake.

"Hey there are a lot of things you don't about me." He said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

I giggled. "You should open your own business you know." I told him.

"You really think so? I've always loved to cook since I was a little boy. I wanted to open my own restaurant and… I'm rambling aren't I?" He smiled.

"Just a little." I laughed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No don't be, it's nice talking to you." I told him truthfully.

He gave me a huge smile which showed his dimples and went back to eating his share of cake.

"So what's the recipe?" I questioned when we had both finished.

"I'll show you one time." He said.

"Bella get your butt up here!" I heard Alice shouting me.

Emmett laughed as I sighed and started to wash my plate in the sink.

"No let me get that, you go upstairs with the 'girlies.'" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I said and made my way upstairs to the girls.

"Bella what did I tell you?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Sorry Al but I'll put them back on when we're leaving, I didn't want to get a blister." I lied.

"Fine." She muttered and then I saw what she was wearing. A pair of red hot pants, with a white tank top, a black denim waistcoat, a pair of black knee high socks with little bows on the sides, and a pair of red dock martins.

Why did she want me to wear a dress and high heels then?!

"Why the hell do I have to wear high heels and a dress and you don't have to?!" I shouted.

"Because I always wear high heels and dresses, so it's kinda like the norm for me whereas you on the other hand never wear them so you have to." She stated.

"But that's not fair!" I shouted.

"Bella just listen to yourself! You're acting like a baby!" Alice shouted back.

"Alice I'm older than you!" I shouted getting all defensive now.

"Yeah but you don't act like it!" She exclaimed.

I scrunched my face up and pulled out my tongue at her. "Fine then, if you get to wear that then I get to wear my converse." I said smugly.

She looked lost for words, "Fine then." She said, I done a little happy dance in my head.

"But," She carried on and my happy dance was abruptly over, "only if you let me dress you and do your hair for a week."

Now she was the one who looked smug and I was the one who looked lost for words. I gulped loudly and they heard and snickered.

"No high heels?" I asked.

"No high heels." She said.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Fine." She said smugly.

"This is going to be good." Rosalie said with an evil smile on her lips.

- - - -K&T- - - -

After Alice put away the black high heels and they got replaced by my black converse, we made our way to the party.

"So whose party are we going too exactly?" Rosalie asked Alice in the car.

"Lauren Mallory's." She stated.

"What?!" Me and Rose said at the same time.

Me and Lauren Mallory were not exactly on the same side. We had hated each other ever since I can remember. We sadly shared the same birthdays which made us even more off balance as she always had all the parties that I was never invited to and when I did throw a party barely anyone used to turn up. It had been my seventeenth birthday a couple of days ago but I didn't celebrate I just stayed in with Charlie and watched a film. It was a school night and so me and the girls had decided that we would do something this weekend like catch a movie at the cinemas or something.

"She was seventeen on the same day as you turned seventeen Bella and because it was a school day she decided to have the party this weekend. I thought it would be like a joint party for you as well Bella…" She went on, not noticing mine and Roses panic attacks in the back.

"Alice, we don't exactly get on with Lauren! She's an evil bitch!" Rosalie screeched.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly as the car slowed down to a crawl.

Then Rose went on to telling Alice about me and Lauren and how we hated each other guts. Alice apologized and told me if we wanted to go all I had to do was just say. I nodded and was silent for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived, I could hear the blaring music from inside. It was stupidly loud.

Alice knocked loudly on the door and unfortunately Lauren was the one to answer it. I should of known that she was the one that was going to answer it, after all it was her house, but I was silently hoping that a guest would open it or she had hired a door man or something.

"Well, well if it isn't Bella Swan." Lauren said with a mischievous grin on her pale face.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed all of the other chapters, I've really appreciated it. What do you think will happen in the party? Review and tell me what you think! Update soon! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV:**

"Lauren." I greeted unemotionally.

We stood their glaring at each other and it kinda got uncomfortable after a few minutes.

"Well are you gonna let us in?" Rosalie asked putting a bit of acid into her voice and cutting off mine and Laurens death glares.

She broke her gaze from mine and fixed it on Rosalie instead. I looked at Rosalie who looked extremely menacing and bitchy; Rosalie was not someone that you wanted to mess with, ever.

Lauren seemed to agree with me after a moment and stepped aside to let us in. Her house was a fair size, a lot bigger than mine but not as nicely decorated. Everything was modern and stuff but the colours did not match at all.

The hall was red and green, my mum used to say that 'red and green should never be seen except with yellow in between.' She had said that they should only be seen on Christmas or on traffic lights together and now I understood why.

She left and strode off into another room; I assumed it was the living room. She stopped at the door way and turned to us.

"Are you gonna come in or what?" Lauren questioned whilst looking us up and down disapprovingly.

I took a long look at what she was wearing then, a red skater dress with bows on each shoulder, a pair of glossy red high heels and matching bright red lipstick. It was exactly the same shade as Rosalie's favourite one that she wore regularly. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun but there were bits that were left down and curled. She actually looked quite decent.

I quickly followed her into the room, which was in fact the living room. It was even more cringe worthy than the hall. It was orange and brown.

The couch was dark leather brown with orange cushions scattered all over it. The walls were a bright orange that were an eyesore and there was an orange rug in front of the couch. But it was very spacious and large though.

I couldn't really see anything else as there were people everywhere, dancing and drinking crazily.

"Drinks are on the side in the kitchen." Lauren stated before walking over towards Tyler Crowley with a flirtatious look on her face. She was obviously trying to get into his pants.

"I need a drink." I muttered before stalking out of the room towards the kitchen. I pushed passed the crowds of people and poured myself a shot and downed it instantly.

I then poured myself a glass of coke and vodka. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just…never seen you like this." Alice said gesturing towards me.

"What? Trying to have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah well…" She started but Rosalie interrupted her.

"Give her a break Alice, a girl needs to unwind!" Rosalie bellowed before strolling up to the kitchen counter to get herself a diet coke and vodka.

I rolled my eyes; of course Rosalie would go for the diet one.

Alice sighed before walking over and getting herself one as well. She hesitantly took a sip of it and pulled a bitter face from the strong taste.

"Ugghh." She groaned, frowning and sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"What never had vodka before?" I laughed.

She didn't answer and took an even smaller sip than before.

"Omg you haven't have you?" I whisper shouted.

She shook her head shamefully and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. I only started drinking at the end of last year. At least now you've tried it." I reassured her.

"Now that I remember, you were pissed out of your brain." Rosalie said trying to cheer Alice up but embarrassing me whilst doing so, "It was New Year's Eve and whilst everyone was counting down for the New Year, you were throwing up in a bush in the back garden and I was holding your hair for you!"

"Geez thanks Rose. Way to embarrass your friend." I muttered.

Rosalie stuck out her tongue at me.

"Fine then if you wanna play that game." I said pulling the most devilish grin I could muster, "Me, Rose and her brother went to her brothers friend's house for a late night drink and he had a Chihuahua dog and she literally threw it out of its kennel in the back garden into the pouring rain and got inside its kennel and went asleep. We were all pretty pissed so I slept on the couch and her brother slept on the other couch and his friend obviously slept in his bed. When we woke up the next day we couldn't find Rosalie, so we figured that she'd gone home. I was about to leave to go find Rosalie but I could hear the dog barking in the back garden. So I went out to check on it and found Rosalie with her head in the dog bowl, which she'd been sick in, snoring her head off. It was hilarious but she reeked of dog food and vomit, it was gross."

Rosalie looked embarrassed as well know and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You've got to admit that was kinda funny." I laughed.

She tried to stop herself from smiling but failed completely and burst out laughing, "Okay I see where you're coming from, that is kinda funny. But it was totally rank." She laughed.

I started laughing along with her and Alice joined in, looking up at me with a small smile on her lips, "Thanks you guys." She said reassured.

"Anytime." I said. And I wasn't lying I would do anything to make Alice and Rosalie feel better when they were down.

We took our drinks into the living room and sat down on the couch. I looked around me and saw that Lauren was eating Tyler's face off. I rolled my eyes at them and went back to talking to the girls.

"Omg this is my jammm, can we please dance?" Alice slurred drunkenly, after downing two glasses of coke and vodka and having three shots with Alice and Rosalie, I agreed.

We drunkenly got up and started dancing to Alice's 'jam.' But half way through the song I bumped into Lauren who was dancing with Tyler and made her spill some of her drink on herself.

My eyes widened in shock of my clumsiness as she turned around slowly and dramatically to give me the death glare.

"You. Spilled. Drink. On. My. Dress." She said slowly so it sounded as if each word was separated.

"I'm sorry." I apologized with a squeaky voice, whilst grabbing some tissues off of the coffee table and wiping her dress but only rubbing the alcohol more into her dress.

"You bitch!" She screeched before pouring the rest of the drink over my head.

By this time everyone was quiet and staring at us. I wiped the drink off of my forehead with the back of my hand and balled up my hands into fists before landing it right in the centre of her face with as much force as I could muster.

Charlie had once told me to keep my thumb inside my fist when punching someone and I did exactly what he told me to do and kept it tucked safely inside so it wouldn't get damaged.

She screamed in pain and put her hand under her nose to wipe away the trickle of blood flowing from her nose. I hope I fucking broke it.

Her two friends, Tanya and Jessica, came to stand on either side of her, to flank her.

But at the same time Alice and Rosalie came to stand on either side of me.

"I think it's time for you to leave Bella." Tyler said winding his arms around Laurens waist and kissing her cheek softly. She pushed him away and stalked forward towards me, but Alice and Rosalie beat her to it and blocked her path.

"I'm not going to fucking touch her, I just wanna say something." Lauren spat.

Rosalie and Alice turned towards with a questioning look, asking me if it was okay.

I nodded.

They stepped aside and she stalked towards me, stopping inches in front of me.

She leaned forward and whispered threateningly in my ear, "Watch you're fucking back, you bitch."

And with that she stalked out of the room, Tanya and Jessica following her out like little puppy dogs.

I pushed passed all of the people staring at me and made my way outside towards my truck.

"Wait whose going to drive?" I asked.

"I can drive." Rosalie said.

"No. You're not driving, none of us are. We're over the limit; we'll have to call someone." I said.

"I'll call Jasper." Rosalie said, taking out her phone and dialling his number.

"Hey Jazz, would you be able to pick me, Bella and Alice up at Lauren Mallory's house?" She questioned after a few rings.

She told him Laurens address, thanked him and put the phone down.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Rosalie stated.

I nodded and grabbed some tissues out the glove compartment in my truck, wiping down my dress, face and hair. I was a sticky mess.

Jasper arrived a few minutes later in his rabbit.

"Hop in." He shouted through the rolled down passenger window.

"I'll get in the back with Bella." Rosalie said and climbed in after me.

Alice shrugged and climbed in the front seat.

"Hey there shorty." Jasper greeted Alice with a wide grin on his face.

Alice giggled drunkenly, "Hey there Jasper, nice car."

"Thanks, built it myself." He said proudly.

"Really?" She questioned, stunned and impressed.

"Yep." He replied, popping the p.

She nodded approvingly looking around.

"So," Rosalie started, breaking my concentration on listening to Alice and Jaspers conversation, "What did Lauren want before?"

So that's why she had wanted to get in the back with me, to question me.

"Nothing." I muttered, tearing my eyes away from her face and gazing blindly out of the window, we were nearly at Alice's house.

"Oh come on Bella, what did she say? If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's much worse than it actually is." She moaned.

"Rose its fine, she just told me to leave her house immediately." I lied, for some reason I didn't want to tell them about what Lauren had said as it would make them all defensive of me and they wouldn't leave me alone for a second.

I gave her a weak smile and she returned it before gazing out of her window.

When we got back to the house we said goodbye to Jasper and went inside to get changed.

I asked if I could grab a quick shower and she agreed telling me to take as long as I needed.

After showering and changing into my pyjamas, I went back to Alice's room to find that no one was in there.

Where were they? I decided that they were probably downstairs getting a snack or something.

I made my way downstairs slowly, to find them in the living room with Edward and Emmett.

"Hey Bella were all gonna watch a movie together, you wanna watch one?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said.

We all sat down on the couch together comfortably. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap on the recliner and I was wedged in between Alice and Edward on the sofa.

We decided to watch American Pie, it was hilarious but I wasn't in the mood for it. I was too busy thinking about Lauren and what she had said.

The movie finished and everyone was talking animatedly about something.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice shouted, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. What did you say?" I apologised.

"We were just saying that for your birthday, we were going to do something with you tomorrow." She started.

"Yeah we were gonna go the movies." I said.

"Yeah, well we've decided to go swimming instead." She told me.

I just nodded. This was going to be embarrassing, me in a swimming costume. Especially one of Alice's, she was bound to make me wear a revealing bikini especially since our little deal a couple of hours ago. Hours ago. It rather felt like days ago. I shuddered at the thought of the hideous clothes she was planning on me wearing.

"Who's going?" I asked Alice.

"Me, you, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper." She told me.

I nodded again. That made it so much more worse, Edward seeing me in a bikini. I shuddered again.

"Are you cold?" Edwards velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I shuddered again. "No." I told him.

"But you keep shaking." He said, looking utterly confused.

"No, I'm just thinking of something." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing of importance." I grimaced.

He noticed. "Tell me." He ordered.

"Alice wanted me to wear some black high heels with that dress but I didn't want to, so we made a deal. If I wore my black converse to the party, she could dress me for the week and do my hair." I told him.

"I thought you said you weren't a Barbie doll. Oh and I forgot to say that you looked beautiful tonight" He chuckled.

I blushed deeply. "I'm not and thanks I guess." I stated.

"You guess?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Is that such a crime?" I asked.

"I guess not." He joked.

I laughed and he joined in. Right now I felt happy, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think about Lauren and what happened at the party, will Lauren and her little 'gang' get Bella back for what she did? Or was she just playing the act of the tough girl. Update soon! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV:**

"Bella wake up!" I heard a familiar voice shout down my ear.

I groaned and turned over from the intruder's loud voice.

I heard the intruder moan loudly before shaking me and shouting even louder, "Get up sleepy head!"

"Shut up." I mumbled into my pillow before throwing it over my head to block out all of the noise. But I didn't think that they heard me as my voice was muffled by the extremely comfortable pillow.

"Did she just tell me to shut up? Did you just tell me to shut up?!" The voice I recognised to be Alice's questioned loudly, hurting my ears in the process.

I moaned again.

"That's it if you don't not get up in ten seconds Bella, I will make you get up." She said threateningly.

I laughed into the mattress. "And how would that be?" I chuckled.

"Water." She answered evilly.

"You wouldn't." I said sitting up quickly to see her and Rose looking at me smugly.

"Oh but I would." She said darkly.

"Evil little pixie." I muttered under my breath after climbing out of bed and making my way to the bathroom.

I heard them giggle behind me.

After peeing, brushing my teeth and running a finger through my hair, I made my way out and remembered that we were going swimming today for my birthday.

I made my way to Alice's walk in wardrobe, where the two girls were deciding what outfit to wear.

"I hope you don't mind but we kind of invited Jasper to go swimming with us." Alice told me whilst looking between two outfits in her hand, "Which one do you think?"

I looked between the two outfits in her hand. One was a white dress with little cherries all over it and two big white buttons on each shoulder with a pair of peep toe red short heels. The other outfit was a casual, turquoise, silky, just above the knee dress with black tights and turquoise ballet shoes with little turquoise diamonds on the ends of them.

"Turquoise cause you won't wanna walk around in heels at a swimming pool and that's fine, Jaspers great." I replied.

She nodded her approval and I gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invite Jasper but I kinda told him and he invited himself." Rosalie explained.

"No, it's fine." I replied.

"Your outfit is on the bed." Alice told me.

I nodded and left the room to get changed into the outfit Alice had gotten ready for me. I`d been hoping that she would forget about our little deal but obviously not.

I didn't really look at the outfit as I was getting changed, not wanting to see if it was too revealing or too short. I threw it on quickly and made my way back into the wardrobe.

When the girls saw me they gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you look…. Fantastic!" Rosalie beamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sit." Alice ordered, patting the chair in front of the golden dressing table.

I sighed before plopping down on the seat.

"Why the long face?" Alice cooed like she was talking to a baby.

I rolled my eyes. "Just get on with it." I mumbled.

She did my hair in a loose bun on the top of my head and put on some water proof dark grey and gold eye shadow, mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Look in the mirror." She ordered me. I obliged and gasped at the sight of me. I had a metallic black skater skirt on with a glittery gold cheetah print pattern on it, a black, long sleeved, lace, tight fitted top which was tucked into the skirt and a pair of thin black tights.

"Omg." I whispered in awe. I looked at Alice and Rosalie who were standing next to me. In Rosalie's hand was a pair of black ballerina shoes with little bows on the front.

I took them off of her and slipped them on.

"You need something for around your neck." Alice stated before dashing off to her jewellery box on her dressing table and returning with a huge diamond necklace, hanging off of the diamonds were a variety of different shades of blue, brown and white diamonds.

She placed it around my neck and I lifted my hand up to touch the beautiful necklace. For once in my life I actually felt pretty.

"Aww Bella, you look so beautiful." Alice stated while wiping a tear from her eye.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would cry at something so worthless and stupid even though the outfit was kinda gorgeous.

"Thanks." I muttered.

After Alice got dressed in the turquoise outfit and Rosalie put on some black skinny jeans, a white flowy top with a huge fabric rose with little diamonds on it so it looked like it was glistening and a pair of black toms, we made our way downstairs for breakfast.

Whatever it was, it smelled delicious and I assumed that Emmett had made it. I was right, as we walked into the kitchen I spotted Emmett standing over the oven flipping a pancake in the frying pan. Edward was sitting at the breakfast bar in the centre of the kitchen only wearing his pyjama bottoms.

I gasped at the sight of his perfectly muscled chest; it wasn't too muscly it was just right. I wanted to reach out and feel how soft the surface of his scintillating skin felt under my tingling fingers. I imagined it to feel like silk.

He shifted in his seat to see who had come into the kitchen and then he froze and looked me up and down, his expression shocked. As he looked down his wayward locks of bronze hair fell into his dreamy golden green eyes.

Someone cleared there throat next to me and I turned my head to see Rosalie looking between me and Edward calculatingly, like she was trying to figure out a tricky maths question.

I felt the familiar blush return to my cheeks from being caught ogling Edward and him ogling me. I looked down quickly to avert my gaze from his, but looked up through my lashes to see that he was doing the same as me.

I giggled and he looked up at me with a crooked smile on his kissable lips. A gave a small smile back and he licked his lips seductively.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I might end up jumping him if I didn't.

When I opened them he was looking at me with a huge smirk on his face, he knew what he was doing and he needed to stop if he didn't want his family to have my way with him in front of them.

I shuddered delicately and grabbed the plate of pancakes Emmett had just finished making.

"Hey they're mine!" Emmett bellowed, pointing to the plate of pancakes I had just stolen from him.

"Not anymore." I chuckled, smiling widely at him.

He sighed and started muttering under his breath, something about revenge, before starting to make another one.

There were four stools at the breakfast bar, just enough for me, Edward, Alice and Rosalie to sit at. Edward was sitting at the end of the breakfast bar, so the girls sat at the other end leaving a space so I could sit in-between Edward and Rosalie.

Rosalie turned her back to me and started talking animatedly to Alice about which swimming costume she was going to wear.

"Hey." Edward said turning towards me.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Happy late birthday." He said supressing a smile.

"You've already wished me a happy birthday you don't have to do it again." I groaned.

"Why don't you like birthdays?" He asked me quietly as I dumped another piece of syrup covered pancake into my awaiting mouth. It was delicious.

"Who said I don't like birthdays?" I asked, he was right of course but how did he know that?

"You don't like it when people wish you a happy birthday, you pull a pained face and mutter thanks and you wouldn't let anyone buy you a birthday present." He told me.

"Oh, am I that obvious?" I questioned, stunned at how well he could read me.

"No I just pay attention to you." He replied.

I blushed deeply, "Bella hurry up and finish your pancakes so we can get are swimming costumes ready!" Alice gushed, she and Rose had finished there cereals.

I quickly finished up the rest of my pancake and made my way upstairs were the girls were waiting on the end of the bed, three hot pink sports bags in their hands.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I thought you said that I needed to get my costume ready?" I asked.

"Don't worry I got it." She reassured me.

Her words didn't reassure me like they were supposed to; they made me dread going swimming even more. Alice had probably got a skimpy bikini showing to much boob and I`d probably look like a slut like Lauren Mallory.

We decided that Edward, Emmett and Alice would go in Edwards Volvo and me and Rose would go in my truck. After packing everything away we left to go to an aqua park in Seattle. It was a fair drive but there were no aqua parks in Forks so we figured we`d just go Seattle instead since it was a 'special occasion.'

It took just over three and a half hours to get there but since Alice woke us all up early, we didn't get their too late.

After collecting our bags and paying for our all day wrist bands, we went our separate way to the changing rooms.

I emptied the sports bag of its belonging to find a beautiful white bikini. I hastily threw it on and looked in the mirror at it. It had a tied knot at the front of the bikini bra and was tied in a bow around my neck; there were also two knots on either side of the bikini knickers. It was plain yet flawless. I should have never doubted Alice; she obviously knew her style and knew what I liked even if I didn't even know what I liked.

I took the messy bun out of my hair and let it fall down my back, it was all wavy from being up but they would fall out when I got into the water.

I unlocked the changing room door and made my way to the lockers were Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. Rosalie was wearing a navy blue bikini with small white polka dots all over it and Alice was wearing a green bikini with little diamonds all over it.

"Were just gonna go the toilets, coming?" Alice asked me.

"No I'm good; I'll just go find Edward and Emmett." I replied.

"Okay." Alice said before making her way to the toilets with Rosalie.

I turned and made my way out to the changing rooms to the swimming pool. It was huge with multi-coloured slides everywhere and lots of water shoots. In the middle of the pool in front of me there was a set of stairs leading to a small circular ledge with little guns on it. There were little huddles of children queuing up to spray the water out of the guns onto the people who were swimming below them.

I carried on walking forward until I got to the water's edge and dipped my toes in and scrunched them up, it was quite warm and comforting, "Hey there." I heard Edward greet me.

"Whoa," I jumped, "You scared me there…"

I turned around but slipped and fell forward; closing my eyes I waited for my face to make contact with the hard tiled floor. But it did not make contact with it. Instead a hard arm wrapped itself around my waist and lifted me back up to my unsteady feet.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, concern etched on his flawless features.

I nodded; I couldn't find my voice, either because of the embarrassment or by the fact that his arms were still wrapped around my waist. I went with the later one.

Someone cleared there throat behind Edward and I looked to see Emmett waving at us uncomfortably.

I quickly took a step back but lost my balance and fell into the pool. I screamed while falling until I hit the surface of the water with a resounding smack on my back. I gasped for air as I came up, that pool was deep!

"Ooh belly flop." Emmett said in between ridiculously loud fits of laughter.

"Ouch." I muttered, feeling the now sensitive skin on my back. This made him laugh harder.

"Oh shut up." I muttered. Edward was also laughing but not as hard as Emmett.

Rosalie and Alice made their way out of the changing rooms then and saw me getting out of the pool.

"Which one of them pushed you in?" Alice questioned with a small smile on her lips.

"No one," I mumbled, "I fell."

She laughed quietly along with Rosalie. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Here I am." I heard Jasper reply just before Rosalie was about to answer.

"Oh, hey Jasper." I greeted him.

"Did you drive here?" Alice asked him.

"Sure did, why wanna ride back?" He questioned her, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I don't mind." She replied, and then she blushed. She blushed! I had never seen Alice blush since I had known her. Granted I hadn't known her that long but it felt like forever.

"You can ride with me on the way back then shorty." He told her.

She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a dazzling smile. He chuckled softly.

**EPOV:**

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Emmett asked me whilst we were putting our bags in the lockers.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Do you like Bella?" He questioned.

Shocked, I froze. "Yeah she's a nice girl." I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "No, do you like, like her?"

I looked into his eyes and I knew that he knew that I liked Bella, it was written all over his face and it must have been written all over mine as well.

"Yeah." I sighed, defeated.

"I knew it!" He bellowed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I think she likes you too." He replied.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned.

"The way she moves around you it's like… magnets. You can't stay away from each other. And the way that you look at her, it's like she's something to eat! Whenever you're in the room she always blushes and can't keep eye contact with you. Especially this morning, she looked like she wanted to jump you right there and then!" He explained.

"Oh shut up!" I said, punching him lightly in the arm.

He chuckled.

"Come on." He said, dragging me towards the pool.

"Oh, I forgot to get the key out of the locker!" He exclaimed before turning on his heel and jogging slowly back to the boys changing rooms as so not to fall over.

I saw Bella standing by the edge of the extremely deep pool, her toes soaking in the water that was being pushed up the sides.

"Hey there." I greeted her.

She jumped and started to turn around, "Whoa, you scared me there…" She said, shocked.

As she turned towards me, she slipped and fell forwards towards me. She squeezed her eyes shut, probably waiting for the floor to come into contact with her face. Wasn't she even going to put her hands out to stop herself from damaging her beautiful face? She obviously wasn't, so without thinking I reached out and wrapped one arm around her small waist and pulled her towards me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned.

She nodded slowly, averting my gaze. Was Emmett right was she 'dazed' by my presence?

Someone cleared there throat behind me. Bella took a step back away from me and I turned around to find Emmett standing there, he looked kind of embarrassed as he waved at us.

Someone screamed behind me and I turned back around to see Bella mid-air and falling on her back into the water, she was the one who was screaming. She landed in the water with a resounding smack which splashed the people swimming around her, they all moaned and grunted but she didn't realise as she came back up, gasping for air.

I heard Emmett full out laughing beside me as Bella climbed back out of the pool and I joined in with him.

"Ooh belly flop." Emmett said in between ridiculously loud fits of laughter.

"Ouch." She muttered, feeling her back which was now a bright red. This made Emmett laugh harder.

"Oh shut up." She muttered.

She looked up at us, embarrassed and then towards the girls changing room doors.

Me and Emmett both turned around to see Alice and Rosalie emerging from the changing rooms. Emmett's jaw dropped at the sight of Rosalie in a bikini.

"Which one of them pushed you in?" Alice smirked.

"No one," She mumbled, "I fell."

Alice laughed quietly. "Where's Jasper?" Bella questioned.

Who was Jasper? Was it her boyfriend? Did she love him as much as I loved her? Did he love her back? These questions and possibilities were running through my head as Rosalie was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Here I am." A boy with medium length honey blonde hair said, emerging from the boys changing rooms with a pair of blue swimming trunks on that matched his eye colour.

"Oh, hey Jasper." Bella greeted the blonde boy.

So this was Jasper…

"Did you drive here?" Alice asked him.

"Sure did, why wanna ride back?" He questioned her, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I don't mind." She replied, and then she blushed. Why the hell was Alice blushing?!

"You can ride with me on the back then shorty." He told her.

She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled at him. He chuckled and I felt sick, was this guy Bella's boyfriend or Alice's? Either way I was going to kill him…

* * *

**What do you think? Next chapters gonna be a fun one for the gang, so make sure to read it! Review please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV:**

"We should all go on the slides together!" Alice beamed once we had all been dragged around by the current in the swimming pool a few times.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed, making the little children around him paddle away as fast as their little legs would allow them to go.

We all agreed and made are way to the slides. "Which one should we go on?" I asked looking around at the many different colours of slides. There was at least twenty or so.

"What about the dark blue one? That one looks cool." Edward answered, pointing one out in the far corner away from all the rest. In fact it did not look 'cool' it looked kinda left out and old. Why did Edward pick that one?

"That one's a double one though." Rosalie complained.

"Yeah but there's enough of us to go on it two at a time." Edward said in a 'duh' voice.

"Don't use that tone with me mister!" Rosalie exclaimed. Edward put his hands up in surrender, which was a good move as he did not want to get on Roses bad side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rose he's just saying that there are enough of use to go on it." Emmett said in Roses ear whilst winding his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she seemed to regain herself and pulled an apologetic face at Edward. I could not believe Emmett just talking to her could make her calm down like that, it took me hours to get her to fully calm down. He was good for her, Rose needed someone to take care of her and she had finally found the right man.

"Alright let's go on that one then." Rose said, taking Emmett's big hand into her own and leading the way towards the dark blue slide.

"Who's going with whom?" Jasper asked once we were waiting in the queue.

"I'm obviously going with Emmett." Rosalie stated.

"I'll go on it with Bella," Edward said, everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes including me, "No offence Alice but I don't really wanna go on it with my sister and I don't really wanna go on it with a guy." He gestured towards Jasper.

"No that's cool dude, I was thinking of going on it with Alice anyways." Jasper said, wiggling his eyebrows at Alice.

Alice blushed and a small giggle escaped her lips, it didn't go unnoticed and everyone looked towards Alice and Jasper with suspicious eyes.

After waiting for fifteen minutes it was finally time for us to go on. Rosalie and Emmett went first, followed by Alice and Jasper and finally me and Edward.

"Next please." The woman in charge of the slide said in a bored voice. When she noticed Edward she immediately perked up and started to twist her ponytail around her finger in a flirtatious way.

I rolled my eyes before climbing in-between Edwards's legs. I shivered involuntarily and hoped he thought it was because of the coldness of the water and not because of the fact that I was near dying from being so close to his bare skin.

Edward wrapped his slick and wet arms around my stomach and I heard his intake of breath mixed with mine.

"Alright you can go know." The woman huffed, obviously wanting to be in my place. I was totally giddy.

Edward released his grip on the bar and we descended down the spiralling slide. It was quite slow and we had to push ourselves down the sides, but that was okay because it gave us some time to talk.

"Bella I really like you." Edward blurted out on the way down.

I twisted around to stare at him. He was blushing and it looked so damn hot!

"Really?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah." He sighed, putting a hand through his wet hair that was dripping onto his forehead.

Before I had time to say something back, we had already made it down the slide. The rest of the gang were talking animatedly at the end of it. When they spotted us they started walking towards us.

"Do you wanna get back in the water, it's so cold!" Alice shivered with her arms around her chest.

"Sure." I said.

"Edward, Jasper come with me." Emmett said, looking very mischievous.

The boys went off somewhere and me, Rose and Alice leapt into the pool. It was so warm compared to the cool air outside of the pool.

We started swimming around and came to a water shoot area. We started splashing the water at each other when I was suddenly splattered in the face with water. When it stopped I opened my eyes only to have another round of water hit me hard but this time in the chest.

I looked around for the source of the water only to see Emmett and Jasper laughing their heads off on a ledge with water shoots there.

"Sweet revenge for stealing my pancakes this morning!" Emmett bellowed from the ledge.

Edward was standing next to them, gawking at my chest.

I looked down only to see the water that had splashed my chest had made my bikini bra fall off of one of my boobs. I was exposed!

- - - -K&T- - - -

After fixing my bikini bra whilst the girls stood around me trying to guard me, playing with the water shoots and going on more slides, it was finally time to go.

We were on the way back to the changing rooms when I decided to go to Edward and tell him how I felt.

I still couldn't believe that he liked me. He actually likes me! I didn't see how it was possible that a goddess like him would fall for a plain-Jane like me. I guess I was kinda lucky… I quickly banished that thought from my mind. I was not lucky.

I shook my head and carried on walking. I was at the back now and the gang was in front of me, except from Edward who was standing beside me.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry about before." He apologized quietly.

I looked up at his piercing green eyes and turned into a puddle of goo on the floor. He had such a strong effect on me.

We were at the changing rooms now and we stopped and turned towards each other.

I leaned up towards his ear and whispered. "I like you too."

I leant up and kissed him on the cheek before making my way back to the changing rooms; luckily the gang had already gone in and didn't see our exchange.

- - - -K&T- - - -

"Would you like to ride with me Bella?" Edward asked when we were all ready and in the car-park.

"Umm, sure." I stuttered. He smiled his signature crooked smile that I loved.

"Do you mind if I ride your truck with Rose then Bella?" Emmett asked me.

I shook my head no and he smiled a devilish grin at me before making his way towards me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Well I might need the keys." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled to myself before searching my bag for the keys, I passed them to him and watched him and Rose leave.

"Your still going with me aren't you?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Definitely." Alice beamed before giving me a hug goodbye. "Sorry for leaving you with Edward." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Bye Bella, Edward." Jasper said whilst waving from his car window.

I waved before turning around to face Edward who was standing by the passenger door, holding it open for me.

"Thanks." I smiled before climbing into his extra shiny car; I buckled my seatbelt as Edward climbed in.

"So you like me huh?" Edward grinned whilst we were speeding down the motorway; Edward drove so fast he was like a cheetah chasing after his prey.

I rolled my eyes, "So what if I do?"

"Oh nothing." He smirked.

The rest of the journey was silent except for the odd comment here and there. When we pulled up at my house my truck still wasn't there, Rosalie and Emmett must have gone the shop or something.

"So I'll see you Monday?" I asked.

He nodded before walking slowly and deliberately towards me. He pushed me up against the side of the car and kissed me softly on the lips.

"And I'll be seeing you on Monday." He stated, his forehead resting on mine.

"Yes." I breathed.

He smiled before climbing back into his car and speeding away.

I made my way up to the front door, feeling like I was floating, and opened it to reveal a drunken Charlie staggering towards me with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and for how short this chapter is but at least they admitted there feelings for each other right? I promise to update earlier for such a short update. Review please! **

**I've started writing a new fanfic it's called 'The Dreamers.' I know it's silly to start writing a new one when I'm already in the middle of Kiss and Tell but I couldn't get the idea out of my head! I promise that I won't give up on Kiss and Tell though.**

**The Dreamers summary- Bella is a half human/half vampire along with her brother, Emmett. After spending over six years in her home, in the middle of the forest, with her possessive father, Charlie. She decides to flee and find out what the real world is like. She ends up in Volterra, Italy, but what or who will she find their?**

**It's another Bella x Edward story for all you Bella and Edward lovers out there. Also check out one of my best friends story it's called Forbidden Love by Abzidoodle99, it's amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV:**

"Where have you been?" Charlie questioned me incredulously whilst stalking towards me.

"I stayed in Alice's house last night." I mumbled.

"Who's the boy?" He asked me, a few steps away from me now.

"A friend dad, he's just a friend." I tried to persuade him.

"I saw you throwing yourself at him like a slut!" He shouted, before poking a finger in my face, "Cause that's what you are aren't you Bella? A filthy, little miserable slut."

He angrily lunged at me and pinned me down to the ground, "No stop please!" I shouted to no avail as he clamped his hand over my protesting mouth.

I sunk my teeth into his flesh and he let out an ear piercing scream, releasing me as he did so. I dashed for the stairs, tripping in my attempt to escape. My head it the wooden stairs with a resounding smack and a small moan escaped my lips.

I could hear his heavy boots trudging up the stairs after me as the blackness started to take over.

I felt his hand grab my leg in a tight grip and then the agonising feeling of being yanked down the stairs, leaving a small trail of blood from where I'd hit my head.

There was a loud knock at the door and Charlie stopped what he was doing, dropping me at the end of the stairs and running for the door.

I heard him mumbling with another deep voice which I recognised to be Emmett's. He must be returning my truck.

I lay on the floor unmoving and uncaring and feeling like I was hanging on the edge of a cliff by my baby finger. I heard the front door closing and the footsteps of Charlie heading my way.

I started to crawl forward and away from him but I was weak and slow and didn't get very far before I felt the weight of him jumping on my leg. I heard the loud cracking and crunching sound as my leg snapped and the flaring pain that spread through my body.

I screamed as loud as I could, willing someone to hear me and come rescue me from Charlie's torturous ways.

"Shut up!" Charlie screeched before turning me over and punching me in the face and stomach relentlessly. "We don't want anyone hearing you now, do we?"

There was a loud bang on the door, followed by another and another before the silhouette of a tall and muscular man ran towards me.

The weight of Charlie on top of me was lifted and there were a few grunts off of someone being punched. There was a loud thud as someone landed next to me and my eyes drooped over.

I was no longer gripping onto the cliff with my baby finger; I was too weak and plunging down to the fiery depths below.

- - - -K&T- - - -

I groggily opened my eyes to a glowing, white, light. I squinted, dazed and confused to my whereabouts. Where was I? Had I died? I think I had, great Charlie was going to kill me now! Oh yeah, he couldn't kill me… cause I was already dead!

"Bella?" A soft and warm voice asked me sweetly, I jumped though thinking I was on my own.

"Shh shh, calm down." The voice ordered me quietly.

I did as it hurt so much to move an inch.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned, my voice was ruff and groggy.

I was waiting for the woman with caramel brown hair to tell me I was in heaven or hell or maybe even limbo! But instead she replied, "I'm Esme Cullen dear, Alice's mum. And you're in my home in the spare bedroom."

"What happened?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I don't know dear, Emmett hasn't spoken since he brought you here." She said sadly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, it was so quite except for the beep of an annoying machine nearby.

"Everyone's asleep except for us, Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle's downstairs trying to get Emmett to talk but since you're awake I'll go and get them." She kissed me on the cheek gently and gave me a small smile before making her way downstairs.

I lifted my head up from the comfy single bed I was lying on and looked down at my figure; I had a white cast covering my foot and all of my leg, a bandage going around my stomach, chest and forehead. There was a small needle stuck in my arm which was connected to the annoying beeping machine nearby. Ugh, I hated needles! The pain was intense and my head was throbbing.

I heard footfalls on the stairs and waited patiently for them to come.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed running towards me and hugging me awkwardly whilst I just lay there, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled into his muscly chest.

"We will just give you two some privacy." Esme smiled whilst pushing a worried looking Carlisle out of the door.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I came to your house to return your car, I knocked at your door to give you your keys but a panting and angry looking Charlie came to the door, he took the keys and slammed the door in my face. I was about to leave but I heard you scream. I stopped to listen and I heard you whimpering in pain, so I turned back around and banged the door down." He paused and took a deep breath, "I saw him punching you and wrestled him off of you before knocking him out. You were unconscious when I got you, so I phoned the police and brought you here."

I nodded as realisation hit me. Charlie had attacked me again and Emmett knew about it along with the police…

"I'm so sorry Emmett." I cried once I seen the bruise that was forming on his cheekbone.

He laughed emotionlessly, "There's nothing to apologize for Bella, it's not your fault that Charlie did all those things to you… has he done this before?"

I nodded slowly so as not to hurt my head. "You cannot tell anyone though." I whispered.

"What?! Bella are you joking me?! You cannot be serious! Please tell your kidding me cause that's a sick joke Bella! Your just gonna let him get away with this?" He shouted angrily.

"Emmett please just hear me out. I will tell them, just not yet. I wanna let things cool down a little and…" I started.

"Bella wouldn't it be much easier if you just told them instead of just arsing around?" He suggested.

I shook my head no. "I don't want them to know just yet."

"But they're your best friends! Aren't they important enough for you to tell them?" He shout whispered.

"I suppose you've got a point but…" I started.

"But what?" He sighed.

"What if they hate me?" I mumbled.

"Bella you've done nothing wrong, just tell them and get it out the way. Besides the longer you leave it to tell them, the more annoyed they will be that you didn't tell them in the first place. And I'm sure they'll make an assumption that something's happened, I mean it's not exactly unnoticeable. Bella you look like hell." He lectured me.

"Gee thanks, but I suppose your right." I said.

"Damn yes I'm right!" He boomed.

I rolled my eyes as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come we come in?" I heard Esme ask quietly.

"Yeah." I replied.

Carlisle and Esme strolled in before stopping at the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling okay darling." Esme asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Mum she needs to rest just…" Emmett started before I interrupted him and said, "No I want to talk about it."

Emmett gave me a disapproving look before looking down at the ground as I began to talk, "When my mum died… Charlie started to hit me and hurt me, it wasn't so bad at first, a punch to the stomach or face. But then when I got back from swimming today, he attacked me for… something."

I didn't really want to tell them about Edward and me, not just yet. I heard there loud gasps as what I told them sunk in.

"Oh Bella honey, you should of told us! We could have prevented this from happening to you!" Esme cried as small tears streamed down her face.

"I was scared that he would hurt me more if I told someone." I told her.

"Oh Bella!" She wailed before throwing her arms around me.

"Wow, easy there Esme. We don't want Bella getting hurt anymore now do we?" Carlisle warned her disapprovingly.

"I'm okay." I muttered.

"Actually Bella you're not okay. You have a concussion, a broken leg, two broken ribs, a broken nose, a serious and very deep head injury and a lot of cuts and bruises." He gave me a reassuring smile after announcing all of this as I sat there in shock. A person could actually do that to another person? Scratch that, a father could actually do that to his daughter?

What had the world come to?!

* * *

**Poor little Bellaboo! I think it's kinda cute with Emmett being all protective of her, don't you? Review and tell me what you think of this tragic chapter! Update soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV:**

Emmett stayed with me that night, his hand clutching mine like a lifeline for which I was grateful as I had a lot of nightmares of Charlie that night and kept waking up screaming and shaking. He would keep waking up with me and reassuring me that I was in safe hands and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I took comfort on that and tried to get as comfy as possible, without hurting my already injured and beaten up body which was a lot harder than it sounded, I would then drift in and out of horrifying dreams that scared the living daylight out of me.

"Bella wake up." I heard Emmett whisper in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting another bright light but it was total darkness except for a small light that was creeping through the cracks in the door and window.

"What time is it?" My voice was hoarse from all of the screaming.

"It's near eight in the morning but the police are here, they want to talk with you." He yawned.

"Okay." I said, I sat up to climb out of bed but was pushed back down again by Emmett's ginormous hands.

"What are you doing?" I protested.

"The police aren't gonna make you walk around, I mean look at you for Christ's sakes! You're a wreck!" He boomed.

"Shh, you're gonna wake everyone up with that big mouth of yours!" I shout whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "Stay here, I'll go and fetch them up here." And with that he left.

I lay there for a few minutes waiting for him to return with the police. I was terrified.

There was a light knock on the door and in came Emmett and two intimidating looking police officers.

"Good morning mam." One of them greeted me, "I'm Derek and this here is Frank." He motioned to the other officer who gave me a polite smile and a curt nod of the head.

I smiled, "Bella." I informed them before shaking each of their hands.

"Well Bella, we've been informed by Emmett here, that you've been abused by your father. Is this piece of information correct?" Derek asked me.

I nodded my head and he carried on, "When did this all start?"

"A month ago?" It sounded more like a question, "maybe more?"

"Do you have any ideas as to why he would do this?" He gestured towards my broken body which was hidden under the thick covers.

"I've always assumed it's because my mum, Renee, died in a car accident and he blamed it on me. He started hitting me regularly ever since she passed away." I answered as tears welled in my eyes.

"Do you mean Renee Swan?!" Frank bellowed.

"Yes." I said sternly.

"So you're saying that your father, Charlie the chief of police, is the one that did this to you?" He asked me in disbelief.

I nodded and Derek turned towards him, "Didn't you look at the case file before you came here?"

Frank shook his head in shame and looked towards the ground. Derek muttered something under his breath before turning back to me, "Sorry about that, Franks new here." He explained.

Emmett rubbed my shoulder soothingly and I gave him a weak smile before turning back to the officers. He looked between me and Emmett questioningly before asking, "Where you the one who called the station?"

"Yes. I was just returning Bella's truck when I heard her screaming." Emmett answered truthfully.

Derek nodded before writing something down, "We will need some evidence to prove that the ex-chief did this to you."

"Is this enough evidence?" I questioned, sitting up at of the bed and balancing on my unbroken leg whilst leaning on Emmett's shoulder.

They both gasped; their eyes bugging out of their heads in shock as they could only see my bandaged forehead as I was under the blankets. They looked utterly repulsed, I immediately became self-conscious.

They both nodded and gulped, "Do you mind if we take a few pictures? We need some evidence for court." Frank asked looking at me properly now.

Court?! I didn't know I was expected to go to court with this! I thought it was all over!

I started to shake and before I knew it Emmett whisked me up and onto the bed in less than a second.

"It's okay, it's okay." He kept repeating in my ear.

I eventually stopped shaking and looked up into a waiting Franks eyes, "Yes." I answered.

"Great, would you like us to take them at the station or would you prefer to take them yourself?" Frank pressed.

"Myself." I pleaded.

"Okay just drop them at the station once you've taken them then. We will be in contact soon." And with that they left.

"Do you want something to eat?" Emmett asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded my head before climbing out of bed and going to Emmett's side, "I'm just gonna go the toilet first."

"Okay, I'll go make a start on breakfast for you. There are some crutches at the end of the bed for you." He told me before going downstairs.

As I made my way out of the spare room, on crutches, I realised that I was on the third floor and I didn't know where the toilet were up here as I'd only ever been on the first and second floor.

There were two doors on the other side of the landing and I decided to open the one on the right hand side. I slowly opened it, willing it to not creak in case it was Carlisle and Esme' room and they were asleep.

I peeked my head through the small opening and saw the sleeping form of Edward. He looked so angelic and vulnerable.

He was snoring lightly and was lying on his bare chest; he was only wearing a pair of grey pyjama bottoms.

I couldn't help myself but creep to the side of his bed on my crutches and gaze down at his perfect hair, eyes, chiselled jaw…

Everything about this Greek god was just perfect!

I slowly sat down on the edge of his bed and brought a shaky hand up to lightly trace his defined back.

He lightly shuddered but I was too intrigued and carried on roaming his neck and back. I started breathing heavily and was getting really worked up and I knew I needed to stop before he woke up. But I couldn't.

I abruptly stopped as he was suddenly sitting bolt upright on his double bed, he started rubbing his eyes and was about to lean over to turn on his bedside lamp, when I bolted as fast as my crutches would allow me out of his room.

I shut the door and pegged it across the landing into the room opposite Edwards.

Thankfully it was the bathroom and I was free to finally have a pee and wash myself up. As I looked into the mirror over the sink, I noticed that there were bits of dried blood in my hair and forming on my bandage. There were bruises covering near every inch of my body. I was literally black and blue from all of the punches Charlie had enforced on me!

I groaned loudly before deciding to take a quick shower before I went downstairs, were the rest of the Cullen family would surely be waiting for an explanation to why I was here and what had happened to me.

I hobbled into the shower and tried to balance on one leg as I gently washed my hair, trying to apply minimal pressure and not damage myself any further.

No such luck. As I bent down to put the body wash back I slipped and fell backwards, falling out of the bathtub and landing in a heap on the floor, wrapped in the shower curtain.

"Ouch!" I screeched as I landed on my already broken leg.

There was a knock on the door, "Whose in there?" I heard Edwards's velvety voice on the other side of the door.

"Bella!" I gasped as pains shot through my leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "What are you doing in my house?"

I didn't answer his first question because I wasn't okay. "I'll explain later let me just get out the shower."

He didn't answer and I assumed he'd gone downstairs or back in his room.

I finished my shower and got dried, leaving my hair wet and putting back on the pyjamas that someone had borrowed me. I brushed my teeth before wobbling downstairs, which took five whole minutes, and then making my way into the living room where the family was lounging on the couch. They all had a bowl of coco pops on their laps and where laughing at a show on the TV.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned around to face me, "Bella what the hell happened to you?!" Alice exploded; she and Edward looked lost for words but absolutely on the verge of killing someone.

I hoped it wouldn't be me once I told them what had happened…

* * *

**Another update! Hope you guys liked it; I should be updating a lot more often now that I'm off for two weeks. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed my story so far, keep it up guys! Pretty please with Edward on top will you review, it makes me extremely happy! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV:**

"So Charlie did this to you?!" Alice exclaimed, gesturing towards me with an appalled expression on her petite face.

I'd just explained to Alice and Edward what had been happening between Charlie and me and how he had abused me for the past month or so.

I nodded my head before making my way over to the couch that Emmett was perched on, "What about when you said that you fell over and you had all those bruises on your face in the shape of fingerprints, did he do that to you too?" She asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, placing my crutches next to me.

"Why didn't you tell us?! We could have prevented this!" She shouted.

"I know." I muttered.

She groaned before dumping another spoonful of coco pops into her mouth. "You're unbelievable Bella." She mumbled, with a mouth full of coco pops.

"It's not Bella's fault now is it?!" Edward spoke for the first time since I had told them. He`d just been sitting there in shock throughout the whole conversation but now he had finally burst.

"I never said it was." She groaned, placing her now empty bowl on the coffee table.

Edward rolled his eyes before kneeling in front of me and apologizing, "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Now who's being stupid?" Alice said rhetorically.

"Shut up Alice!" Edward shouted, I'd never heard him talk so loud or deadly.

Alice looked like she was about to burst out into tears, but before she could, she quickly jumped off the sofa, too quick for such a small person, and ran out the room.

"Edward that is no way to talk to your sister!" Esme shouted, appalled.

"Yeah, yeah. I`ll apologize later." He grumbled before turning back to me, "As I was saying, I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind after dropping you back 'home.' I thought you'd be safe there with your father. But even though I hate to admit it, I was wrong."

"Edward…" I cut in but he carried on talking over me.

"Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see you, feel you, smell you and hear you…" He continued.

"Edward please, stop…" I interrupted him. He was staring at me with agonized eyes and I couldn't bear to see him like that. I looked away and realised that the Cullen's had left the room to give us some privacy.

He grabbed my face in-between his cool hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry for all of that and more Bella, please say you'll forgive me?"

I shook my head no, and he looked so defeated as his hands slipped from my tear stricken face, wiping a few of my tears away as they fell limp at his side, "There's nothing to forgive." I said with a clenched jaw before pressing my lips eagerly to his.

He didn't respond at first, just sat there, motionless, but he soon gave up and kissed me back with so much force and passion, it left me gasping for air.

My fingers tangled themselves in his messy morning hair as his hands traced the contours of my lower back.

My fingers tightened in his hair, tugging and pulling so much I was surprised he wasn't screaming in agony for me to let go. I had to keep reminding myself that if I didn't stop pulling, his hair would start falling out in clumps! I quickly banished the thought from my, overcrowded, mind.

My lips started to ache after a few minutes and I unwillingly pulled back, giggling as Edward was sat there pouting from the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, the words escaping my lips before I had time to think about what was coming out of my mouth. I froze, our foreheads still leaning against each other's.

"I love you more." He responded before pressing his lips once again to mine, but this time more slowly and gently, giving me time to explore his mouth.

The tip of my tongue traced the curve of his lower lip; it was as flawlessly smooth as if it had been polished, and the taste was unimaginable, it was like peppermint but still strangely sweet.

"Bella would you like to go somewhere with me?" Edward asked, pulling away and leaving me wanting more.

I nodded my head enthusiastically and realised that I probably looked like a little bobble head.

"Okay then, I`ll take you to Alice, she`ll lend you some clothes." He told me.

He grabbed my crutches with one hand before bending down and scooping me up effortlessly with his other arm.

"What are you doing?" I protested, trying to squirm out of his firm grip.

"I'm taking you to Alice's room." He chuckled.

"I have legs you know." I giggled.

"I know you have legs, but they aren't exactly in perfect condition are they now?" He teased.

I feigned shock; placing my hand over my heart and letting out a loud gasp, "I'm offended!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking down at me with an indescribable expression on his perfect face, "I'm s-sorry Bella, I d-didn't mean anything." He stuttered, his eyes widening in alarm.

I couldn't help but let out a long and hard laugh as Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny." He said sarcastically which made me laugh even harder.

He set me on my feet and handed me my crutches just in time for me to realise that we were outside Alice's bedroom, I guess I was so mesmerised with his flawless features that I forgot where we were.

He leant down and placed a small and sweet kiss on my awaiting lips.

"See you in a minute." He whispered, blowing his sweet breath in my face.

I stood there for a few seconds after he had left, still feeling intoxicated from his presence.

I shook my head before knocking gently on the door.

No answer.

I decided that she wasn't planning on answering the door anytime soon after knocking three times, so I just let myself in.

Alice was laying sprawled out on her bed, tears trickling down her scrunched up face. "Alice!" I shouted before hobbling to the edge of her head and pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm s-s-sorry Bella." She cried, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Shh shh, it's okay, you're okay…" I soothed her.

"Y-you…" She mumbled into my pyjama top.

Me? What did she mean?

"What a-about y-you?" She sniffled.

"I'm okay too Alice." I laughed lightly, trying to brighten her dim mood.

- - - -K&T- - - -

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled as Edward drove down a narrow and empty road, concealed by rows upon rows of trees.

"You'll see." He simply said, leaving me on the edge of the seat whilst doing so.

I hated surprises.

"I hate surprises." I whined.

"You'll love this one, trust me. By the way Bella, you look… extravagant." He smiled his crooked smile which obviously made me blush like mad.

"Always the gentleman." I stated. I was wearing a grey, tight, t-shirt with red writing saying, 'so the lion fell in love with the lamb,' a pair of bright red skinny jeans and one black boot (as the other foot was in a cast) and a black leather jacket. As Alice over-the-top Cullen had literally forced me to wear it.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned impatiently; the suspense was killing me!

"Nearly there." He chuckled and sure enough after a few minutes the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. He parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, making his way around to my side and opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I hobbled out of the shiny Volvo on my crutches, I was starting to get blisters on my hands off these stupid things.

As I wobbled to the beginning of the trail, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, making me squeal and near falling over from the fright.

"Where are you going?" He questioned me, in-between laughing at my humiliation.

"I'm going down the trail." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well were not using the trail." He imitated me in the same tone of voice.

"No trail?" I asked, uncertain.

"No trail," He said, lifting me up onto his back in one swift motion, "Let's go."

And with that we began our journey into the forest…

* * *

**What do you guys think? I really would like to hear what you guys have to say about this story, virtual chocolate brownies (cooked by Esme) for anyone who reviews:P **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV:**

It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The muddy ground was mostly flat and Edward held aside the damp ferns and webs of moss, making it exceedingly easier for me. When the path was blocked with boulders or fallen trees, Edward would lead me over them or carry me, bridal style, until the path was clear again.

The feel of his warm hands on me made my heart thud erratically, making me feel that it was going to explode or burst out of my chest. I somehow thought he could hear its uneven beating, as he would smirk uncontrollably whenever it happened and sometimes chuckle, which obviously made me turn a beetroot red.

When he was carrying me, I couldn't help myself but look at his perfect facial features; his high cheek bones, strong jawline, an undoubtedly straight nose, his full red tinted lips that I could kiss all day long, his messy and unusual bronze hair and his tantalizing green eyes…

I did try to keep my eyes away from his perfection as much as possible, but I slipped repeatedly. Each time, his beauty pierced me like a knife. Why did he have to be so perfect? I felt so plain compared to his undeniable beauty…

For the most part, we walked in silence. But occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten around to asking yet. He asked about everything and I had a suspicion that he knew more about me than I knew about myself!

Every now and then, my hair would get tangled in the spider-like branches of the trees and we would have to keep stopping to disentangle myself before continuing into the pathless forest.

The hike took up most of the morning, for which I was grateful, as me and Edward hadn't had much alone time. We were always surrounded by other people, but now we could relax a little and just enjoy each other's company.

I had to admit, the more time I spent with Edward, the more I was falling for him…

After trekking through the boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, I began to get worried that we would never find our way back out. But I put my trust in Edward as he seemed to know where he was going, even if he didn't have a map or a compass.

"Are we there yet?" I scowled, I was long past impatient.

"See for yourself." He smiled before setting me on my feet and handing me my crutches.

I scanned the maze-like forest surrounding us before sighting a bright yellowish glow coming through an opening in the canopy. I knew right away that it would lead to the place he was taking me to, so I noisily climbed through the last fringe of ferns and was struck by the pure beauty of the meadow.

It was perfectly rounded, filled with dozens of wildflowers- violet, yellow and a soft white. I could hear the soft trickling of a nearby stream and the chirping of birds in one of the many trees, it was so relaxing. The sun was directly overhead, filling the meadow with a buttery sunshine which made the damp grass look even fresher as it swayed in the cool breeze.

I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again, "I don't know what to say." I mumbled, awestruck.

"Well, do you like it?" He asked, almost sheepishly.

"No Edward, I don't like it," I replied, his face fell and a look of sorrow fell upon his features, "I love it."

"Really?" He asked, immediately perking up.

I nodded enthusiastically, "It's beautiful Edward."

"Just like you." He smiled, poking me on the nose. This resulted in me giggling like a child, it may have hurt my broken nose, which he did apologize for, but it was worth it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, holding up a picnic basket that I never knew he had brought with him.

I shook my head no whilst winding my arms around his waist.

"Are you?" I asked, not wanting to stop him from eating.

"Only for you." He replied, a panty dropping smile on his face.

I blushed, yet again, and looked down at the immaculate pasture beneath my bandaged foot.

"If you're not hungry, I want to show you something." He said, looking at me exuberantly.

I didn't even have time to reply before he swept me up in his strong and sure arms and carried me back through the trees. As we went out further into the forest, the constant trickling noise I had heard earlier grew louder.

As he carried me through the last of the ferns, a lake came into view. After Edward set me on my feet, I walked to the edge of the water and dipped my fingers in. I gasped at the warmness of it. It was unbelievably warm. I took my time then to gaze at the view, it was picturesque. There was a small waterfall, which is where I imagined the trickling noise was coming from, on the face of the rock that was surrounding the lake. The water was a clear blue and I could actually see the bottom of it!

I turned around then, wanting Edward to come and enjoy the view with me, "Ed-…" I started, but then I noticed that he was no longer standing behind me.

He was stripping his clothes off at the edge of the lake.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. _I kept chanting in my head.

But to no avail, no matter where I looked, my eyes would always fall back onto Edwards half naked body…

_Fuck it! He was mine right?_

"Well aren't you getting in?" He questioned me after diving into the water; he had a smirk playing on his luscious lips.

I shook my head furiously from side to side, "Never."

"I figured you'd be like that." He said before diving underneath the water in only his underwear.

I didn't care if he thought I was a chicken; there was no way in hell I was getting in that water, with Edward, in my underwear.

_Nu-uh. Never gonna happen._

Instead, I crawled to the edge of the water and laid on my stomach, with my legs swinging freely behind me.

Suddenly, Edward popped up from the surface of the water and splashed me in the face.

"Hey!" I complained, giggling as the warm water hit me.

I was about to splash him back, when he caught my wrists and stopped me. We both froze before he leaned over towards me and our lips latched onto each other's and the dance between our tongues began. The kiss was sensual yet soft, it was blissful. World War III could have broken out and we wouldn't have noticed.

With his tongue grazing across my bottom lip, I latched my fingers into his messy hair and began tugging on it, trying to find a way to bring him closer to me, if that were even remotely possible.

All I could think about was him, all I could feel was his slick, wet body pressing against my own, he was everywhere…

With our lips still attached, he dragged me into the water. I let out a small scream before breaking away from his lips.

"What are you-?" He started to protest, but stopped immediately when I started to take my top off.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I teased, unbuttoning my jeans. I left my underwear on obviously, I wasn't a slut!

"Umm, I…I…" He mumbled in astonishment. His eyes were glued to my bra-covered breasts.

I was glad that I had lent some of Alice's clothes, at least now I had some pretty, matching, lacy underwear on.

"My face is up here, you know." I told him, smugly.

His eyes painstakingly reverted their gaze away from my breasts as he tried to keep his eyes off of 'them'. Instead he focused on my face, but he would occasionally slip and his eyes would be, once again, glued to them.

I didn't care that I should be upset about what had been happening the past month or so, I didn't care that people in school would probably be talking about me behind my back, I didn't care that I was near naked with a guy that I had only known for over a month and I didn't care that I still had my bandage on and Edward had to carry me through the water.

He did apologize for getting me into the water; he said that he was so distracted by my face that he forgot completely about my broken nose, ribs and leg.

It did sting my cuts and bruises and it did add extra weight to my bandages and cast, but as long as I got to be with Edward, I was okay with all of that.

"We should really get out know." Edward insisted, gesturing towards my bandaged body.

I nodded, my whole body was acing all over and it was rather uncomfortable.

We got out of the lake and redressed before making our way back to the meadow.

Edward took a small fleecy blanket out of the picnic basket and laid it out on the ground.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I complained after he had taken out the dishes that Esme had made for us.

There were tiny sandwiches in all different flavours, cheesecake, brownies, fruit, soft cheese on crackers and mushroom ravioli…

Once Edward had finished serving it all, he patted his lap, gesturing for me to sit in-between his legs.

I gingerly crawled in-between his legs and popped a juicy grape in my mouth. He chuckled before popping one in his mouth.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and listened to him as he told me about his childhood and what it had been like in foster care.

I turned around to face him after he had mentioned foster care, "Edward," I started, "I don't have any family members left now. What if they send me to a foster home?"

"I won't allow it." He said sternly, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Edward, there's nothing you can say that will stop them from taking me." I mumbled, tears welling in my eyes.

He wiped them away before they could spill over before replying, "Then we'll adopt you."

I shook my head no, "I can't inflict that upon your family, they probably wouldn't want me to live with them anyway."

"Bella, how could you say that? Esme and Carlisle already think of you as a daughter, Emmett thinks you're hilarious and already calls you his sister behind your back and Alice is your best friend, Bella. We all love you." He said, a look of pain flitting across his features after what I had said.

"What about you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Bella, I think you already know how much I love you." He stated, cupping my cheek in his hand.

I took his hand into mine and kissed his palm, "And I know, that you know,that I love you too."

* * *

**Hopefully this was a cute and fluffy chapter, hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV:**

After confessing our undying love for one another, we decided that we were going to come clean about our feeling for each other and inform the rest of the Cullen's that we were officially dating.

I thought back through the rest of the evening as I snuggled up to Edward in the truck, he had insisted that he should drive as he knew the way and I unfortunately didn't.

"_And I know, that you know, that I love you too." I had said whilst kissing the palm of his soft hand._

_He chuckled before pulling me up to my feet; "Well in that case," He started, kneeling down onto one of his knees._

_My stomach had done little flips and churns as he knelt down in front of me and took my hand into his. I felt sick. He wasn't actually going to ask for my hand in marriage was he?!_

_I was too young! Way too young! He couldn't do this! Didn't he know me at all? I was anything but ready to get married, what would people think?!_

'_Oh, look that Bella girl has just been knocked up by some guy and now she's pregnant, and he's probably been forced to marry her. What a slut!' I imagined Lauren Mallory snickering to one of her 'friends'. _

_No thanks!_

"_Edward, please. Don't do this." I had whined whilst throwing my face into my hands in embarrassment._

_I had peeked through my fingers to see his hurt face before collapsing on the floor in front of him._

"_Look I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not ready to get married yet, I'm too young." I had complained._

_He burst out into fits of laughter and started rolling around on the floor. Literally._

"_There is nothing funny about this Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I moaned, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting angrily._

"_Did you just stomp your foot?" He asked bewildered, but chuckling softly to himself._

_I had rolled my eyes, "So what if I had and can you please tell me what's so funny about this situation?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed by the second. _

"_Well I'm glad that you didn't want to get married because that's not what I was going to ask you." He said, a small smile playing on his lips._

"_Really?" I asked, a huge smile taking up my entire face._

_I was glad that he hadn't asked me to marry him, but the way he acted made me believe that he didn't ever want to marry me._

"_Yes." He replied, a joyful glint in his emerald orbs._

"_So what were you supposed to ask?" I questioned, intrigued._

"_Well, I was going to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend, but getting married would be okay." He chuckled whilst rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand._

_I nodded my head, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."_

I snuggled closer to him in my truck just thinking about it. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. By nature he was all good things: compassionate, patient, honest, virtuous, and full of love which he was giving me plenty of.

"Edward?" I said sheepishly.

"What's up?" He asked, sensing my uncomfortable feeling.

"Nothing, it's just that you acted as if you didn't want to marry me and I was just wondering why that was?" I questioned, interested in what his answer would be. Was there something wrong with me? Did he not plan on being my boyfriend for much longer?

I cringed at the thought and went back to staring out of the window shield.

"No, no, Bella, its nothing like that. I would love to marry you! It's just that we haven't known each other that long and I don't want to rush into things with you." He said hastily.

"Yeah because it's not like we haven't already rushed into things." I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

"So you're saying that we should rush into things?" He smiled down at me.

He heard me?!

"Umm… I-I… I didn't intend for you to hear that." I stuttered in shock.

"But you said it." He chuckled.

"I may have said it, but it didn't mean anything." I said, feeling the blush creep upon my cheeks.

"So you're saying that you don't want to marry me?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"No, no, of course not. I would love to marry you." I said, getting flustered.

"So it's settled then." He said, smugness radiating off of him.

"What's settled?" I asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

He laughed softly before replying, "We're engaged."

"No were not." I giggled, playfully punching his arm.

"Geez, thanks." He mumbled, returning his attention to the road.

I turned fully to face him, but he wouldn't look at me. He looked quite livid but dejected at the same time. He was being serious…

"Edward," I started, feeling rather abashed, "you weren't joking were you?"

He looked at me with his sorrow filled eyes, "No." He sighed.

- - - -K&T- - - -

As soon as we got back to the Cullen household, I ran up to Alice's room. I had a plan and it involved proposing to Edward.

Instead of knocking on the door like I should have, I just burst into the room. "Hey Alice, I need to tell you som-…" I started, but abruptly stopped when I noticed Jasper sitting on the end of Alice's bed. Naked.

I looked away quickly as he draped one of Alice's sheets over himself and I covered my face with my hands.

"Jasper?" I said, confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella, I was just…" He started but was cut off by Alice as she skipped into the room with a smile on her face. She was, unlike Jasper, at least wearing some underwear.

She perched herself on Jaspers lap and pecked him on the lips, obviously not knowing I was there.

Jasper didn't respond, instead he was fixed on me as I stood motionless in the doorway.

Alice looked confused for a split second before turning around and focusing her attention on me.

"Omg Bella! It's not what you think!" She screeched, jumping out of Jaspers lap and sprinting towards me.

"We can talk later, but right now we need to go to the jewellers." I said in a rush.

"Why?" She asked, confusion sweeping over her features as Jasper excused himself to Alice's bathroom which only her room had access to.

As she got redressed, I told her that I was going out with Edward.

"Oh, I already knew that." She said, waving it off like it was no big deal.

"When did you find out?!" I questioned. Did anyone else know about us?

"Do you remember that day when you wore that cute cream dress that Rosalie gave you?" She asked.

I nodded my head, trying to think about what that dress had anything to do with her realising that I was going out with Edward.

And then it hit me, the way she had gone all trance like that day and kept saying 'Omg! You!'

"Oh, right, was it really that obvious?" I asked. What if everyone else _did_ know?

"Not really, it's just that I'm really observant and Edward told me what you looked like after the concert. Apparently, you're his dream girl." She stated.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked, nervous about what the answer would be.

"No, it's just me." She said, trying to soothe me.

"But why do you need to go to the jewellers?" She asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, "I'm going to propose to him."

"Omg really?!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the spot.

I nodded my head.

"This is great, Bella! You're going to be my official sister-in-law! You've got to let me plan your wedding! Please? Please?! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She pleaded.

"Alice, he hasn't even said yes yet! What if he says no?! And it's not only my decision, its Edwards too. At least wait until I've asked him." I said.

"Okay, okay. Let's go and get the ring then." She said, pushing me towards the door.

"What about Jasper?" I asked, she couldn't just leave him in her bathroom could she?

"Oh, right." She said, realisation hitting her. She skipped off to the bathroom before peeking her head through the door and telling Jasper that she was going out.

- - - -K&T- - - -

"This one's cute." Alice said, trailing her hands over the glass cabinet which was protecting the silver ring that was encased in a small, black box.

"Yes, Alice, it's beautiful, but look at the price!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger at the small white sign. It may have been a small sign, but boy did it have humongous numbers!

"Okay, okay. What about this one?" She asked, pointing to a shimmering gold one.

"Yet again, Alice, it's perfect what happens if he doesn't like it?" I muttered stressfully, before collapsing into a small leather chair.

Alice sat in the matching chair in front of me, "Why don't you propose without a ring and then let him choose what one he wants?"

"I suppose your right." I muttered before we made our way back to my truck.

"So, what's with you and Jasper?" I asked once we were driving down an empty road.

"I think I'm in love with him, Bella." She sighed.

"Alice, he's got a girlfriend and apparently Rosalie said that their thinking of getting engaged!" I shouted.

"But he loves me too and he said that he would breakup with Maria for me." She whispered as tears started to stain her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said whilst awkwardly hugging her with one arm.

After she calmed down and stopped crying I asked her a question that was eating away at me, "So when did you two start… you know?"

"Oh, umm… when we went swimming that time." She muttered, looking rather embarrassed.

"That time? It was only a few days ago!" I chuckled, "Wait! You did it at swimming?!"

She frantically shook her head, "No! We stopped off at a hotel on the way home…"

"Oh, because that makes it so much better!" I sarcastically shouted, getting angrier by the second.

I knew that I was being unfair to her, but she was sleeping with my best friend's brother!

"Please don't be mad at me." She whined.

"Alice, he's five years older than you!"

She closed her eyes tightly as tears began to fill up in her eyes again, "You don't think I know that?! Bella, please understand that I've never felt this way about someone before. He's not just some fuck, I'm in love with him."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**So… what do you think about Jaspers 'affair' with Alice? And who could Jaspers girlfriend be? ****Would you like Edward to ask Bella to marry him or would you like Bella to ask Edward to marry her? Please answer by reviewing because if you don't, either one of the two that you wanted to happen, may not happen.**** Thanks:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV:**

Sweat was dewing on the back of my neck as I paced back and forth inside the ladies bathroom at the restaurant 'Bella Italia.'

I was petrified.

My heart was beating frantically; trying to take in as much oxygen as possible before I stopped breathing altogether. I hastily wiped away the sweat off of my neck and forehead before giving up and splashing my face with some water as Edward waited for me at our private table.

"Don't be a coward, Bella Swan." I lectured myself, "You're not a coward, just go and ask him already."

I dried my face and realised my hands were shaking; I tried to steady them by grabbing them and ordering them to stop, "Quite shaking, you're getting on my nerves!"

At that moment, I noticed an old lady emerging from one of the cubicles, looking at me like I was eccentric, "I'm not crazy!" I bellowed.

The old lady seemed to disagree though as she scrunched up her face in disdain before hobbling back out of the restrooms on her walking stick. She didn't even wash her hands…

I took a deep breath and checked to make sure my blue dress was immaculate, my hair was still curly and my waterproof makeup was perfect. I think Alice knew there were going to be tears…

I somehow plucked up my courage and made my way out of the bathroom. As soon as I saw Edward though, my resolve quickly crumbled as I stood there hyperventilating. It was a good job he hadn't noticed me yet, otherwise he would immediately think that something was wrong. That getting engaged was a mistake, but it wasn't. It was the complete opposite; it was meant to be. We were like two corresponding pieces to a puzzle. A perfect fit. I knew it was supposed to be hard but I didn't imagine it to be like _this_. If Edward was the one I truly loved, shouldn't it be simpler? Not so complex?

"What took you so long?" Edward chuckled as I took my seat in front of him.

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous." I told him truthfully.

He nodded his head as if in agreement before muttering in a barely audible voice, "Tell me about it."

What did that even mean? I was the one who was supposed to be nervous, not him!

I took a sip of my coke before fixating my attention back on Edward; he was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table and taking soothing breaths in and out.

I placed my hand over his to seize the maddening noise from turning me into a lunatic, "Why so tense?" I whispered.

He sighed before shaking his head, "Later." Was all he said, his eyes still closed tightly.

"Hello, I'm Jacob and I'll be your server for the evening." Jacob Black from our local high school informed us, he didn't seem to notice that Edward and I were his customers as he was still writing away on his notepad.

He tucked his pen behind his ear and looked down at us when we didn't reply, "Oh, hey Bella. What are you doing here?" He questioned me with a huge smile plastered on his face; he didn't seem to notice Edward…

"Hey Jake, I'm just on a date," I smiled up at him, gesturing towards Edward's strained figure, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, you do now," He grinned, "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks Jacob." I blushed, looking down at the stunning blue dress Alice had assembled for me. I could imagine Alice becoming one of the world's most well-known fashion designers, having her own clothing lines and having people walking down catwalks in her marvellous creations.

"So, what can I get you?" He asked, taking the pen back from behind his ear and resting the tip on the paper.

"I'll have the… mushroom ravioli please." I decided, scanning the menu briefly and picking the first thing I saw.

"And I'll have the Spezzatino di Manzo." Edward mumbled whilst glaring daggers at Jacob.

He was jealous and it was adorable. I giggled and both boys looked at me questioningly.

I just shook my head before taking a sip of my coke that Edward had ordered for me whilst I was in the ladies room.

I realised that Jacob was still standing there, staring at me with his mouth hanging open, "Anything else?" I asked, feeling self-conscious because of the way he was staring at me.

Jacob gulped loudly before answering, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?"

He looked sweet when he was nervous…

Maybe I shouldn't be thinking that when I was soon to be engaged but I was only admiring…

"Jake," I mumbled, "I don't think that's possible, I'm kind of already in a relationship." I gestured towards Edward, resulting in Jacob's face falling considerably.

"Oh, well, what about if we go to the movies as friends then?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Jake I…" I started but his face fell and I immediately wanted to comfort him, "Sure."

"Great." He beamed, giving me the widest smile imaginable.

Edward cleared his throat from across the table, making Jacob return his attention to Edward and scratch the back of his head unnervingly. If looks could kill, Jacob would be stone dead right now. I kicked Edward under the table and gave him a 'back off' look before smiling sweetly at Jacob.

"Ouch!" He moaned, reaching under the table to rub his leg.

Jacob smiled at me half-heartedly before retreating to the small cashier at the entrance.

"What was that for?" Edward asked, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Sorry but you were giving him daggers and it was making him uncomfortable."

Edward rolled his eyes, "He deserved it, nobody should ask someone else's girlfriend out when they're on a date." He looked livid as he gripped the edge of the table for support.

I took his hand into mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it, "Bella," Edward whispered, anxiety clear on his face, I felt the urge to lean across the table and smooth out the creases on his forehead, "I need to ask you something."

"I have something I need to ask you, too. " I said nervously, as Edward ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"You go first." I said, trying to delay the proposal as long as possible.

He nodded his head before getting out of his chair and coming to my side. I went to stand up with him but he gently pushed me back down into my seat.

"Bella," He started, taking both of my hands into his and placing them over his heart so I could feel the unsteady rhythm of it through his white shirt, "Can you feel my heartbeat, Bella?"

I nodded my head, gulping at the sudden contact.

"This is where you'll stay forever, Isabella, right here, in my heart. Before I met you, Isabella, I was fine. I was content with my life but there was always something missing. Then I met you and whenever I was around you, my heart rate would soar and I'd always be thinking how a girl could touch my heart so much, when no one else could. You made me whole, Isabella. Complete. But whenever we were apart, I would go back to my old ways and feel the emptiness of being without you. And I don't want that anymore, Bella. I want my heart to stay whole and only you can do that for me." He smiled up at me through his unbelievably long lashes with my favourite crooked grin stretched across his face, "Isabella, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

I nodded my head as tears streamed down my face, dripping onto my lips and making them moist and salty.

He peppered me in kisses, in promises of his undying love for me as I sobbed mercilessly, resulting in Edward's face covered in my tears.

"Do you know what's funny?" I whispered breathlessly, my lips still pressed against his.

"What?" He asked his sweet breath fanning across my face.

I smiled against his eager lips as I replied, "I was going to ask you the exact same thing."

His laugh vibrated against my lips, "Really?"

"Hmm, hmm." I mumbled as he pulled me up from the chair and crushed me to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said, pulling away from me and retrieving a small blue box from his inside pocket.

"It was my mother's." He informed me, opening it and presenting me with the most beautiful ring I had ever laid my eyes on. Nestled securely in the box was Edward's biological mother's ring, sparkling in the light provided by the chandeliers overhead. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds, making it glisten even more. It was perfect and most definitely one of a kind.

"Edward," I murmured, covering my mouth with my hand in disbelief, "I love it, Edward. I love you."

I pressed my lips forcefully to his, grasping at his hair and tugging on it to bring him as close to me as possible. He was mine and forever mine he would be.

As I pulled back and gazed into Edward's affectionate eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in ten, twenty years. I could imagine a miniature version of Edward, waddling around with his little sister trying to keep up with him. I smiled at the thought and tenderly pressed my lips to Edwards.

My boyfriend. My lover. My fiancée.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, but I was finding it really hard to write this chapter. I swear I rewrote it at least three times! Hopefully it doesn't show… Please review and tell me what you thought. Do you like it? Hate it? Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted but it's done now. This stories coming to a close soon (the next chapter maybe an epilogue but I'm still deciding on something.) Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter guys, update soon:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV:**

Over the past few weeks, I have found that if you seek to be loved, you may be disappointed as you cannot control the feeling others have. You cannot ask for love as it is not a favour, it's a gift and sometimes others do not want to pass on their love to you, they want to keep their love for themselves or bestow it on someone else. Like Jasper…

Alice was the perfect match for Jasper but he obviously couldn't see that, as he was still with Maria and was refusing to end things with her.

He used Alice. He made her feel remarkable; like she was the only girl in the world, like she was the only girl for _him_. Before he broke her heart and burnt the remains, turning her into an emotional wreck.

She was just too exhausted from constantly puking, feeling faint and sleeping. Everyone preferred to stay away from her now, as she was always throwing random insults at everyone when they hadn't done anything of the sort wrong. She was a health hazard to herself and anyone in a mile radius of her but she wouldn't let Carlisle or any other sort of doctor near her.

She was depressed and was deluding herself into believing that she was just a little ill, nothing more.

I was regularly in Alice's room as she hardly left it; she was too busy wailing for Jasper…

Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper. He's like an older brother to me but I just don't understand why he would choose Maria over Alice.

Alice has much better qualities!

He may have known Maria since he was in kinder garden but it didn't mean that he _had_ to love her, they could have just stayed close friends and then Alice could have gotten her happily ever after…

Soon enough, a letter came informing us that I was officially adopted by the Cullen's. To make it easier, I just kept my last name as 'Swan' as Edward and I were to be married soon and there was no point in going through even more paperwork than necessary when I would officially be a 'Cullen' in five months.

Rosalie hoped to be a wedding planner in the future; it had always been her dream since she was a little girl. She had once explained to me how she used to dress up in her mother's oversized wedding gown and pretended to get married to her imaginary groom. She was still in shock from when I had told her that I would be getting married before her, but then again, who wasn't?

Esme had given me my very own credit card, claiming that I could use it whenever I wanted to. I was ecstatic but I knew that I would never really use it; it felt kind of disrespectful for some strange reason. I mean, she was kind of my new mother now, so why should I feel like I _couldn't_ use it?

Esme had decorated my room for me to make me feel more at home, it was now a pale blue, beige and white. It was beautiful and very classy, considering I didn't have a say in what it looked like. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was carpeted in thick and cosy beige, there was a white diamond chandelier dangling from the ceiling and a double, four-poster bed made with real mahogany pushed up against the back wall. The bed had a beige curtain draped over the top matched with a white bedspread and blue, beige and white scatter cushions. Mounted on the wall was a forty-two inch plasma screen TV facing the bed, making it easier to see and leaving enough room for a small mahogany desk underneath it, there was also a walk in wardrobe filled with rack upon rack of clothing lines and shoes all of which were supplied by Alice, of course. She really was a shopaholic…

She may have been depressed but shopping helped clear her thoughts and take her mind off of Jasper and therefore we were all eager for her to get out and make her feel slightly better about the whole depression situation, hopefully resulting in her old, bubbly, self to return and the lifeless figure that had now replaced her original self to disappear for good.

Now, as I relaxed on my bed with a book and a glass of orange juice, I felt content and was starting to drift off to sleep when there was a small knock on my door.

"Come in." I croaked as I placed my copy of Wuthering Heights on my bedside table.

Alice peeked her head through the door, looking worried and anxious.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at the trails of tears on her cheeks and her puffy, bloodshot, eyes.

She took a deep and queasy breath before replying, "I need to tell you something."

I sat up and crossed my legs before motioning for her to sit down on the edge of my bed.

She obliged with a sigh and perched herself in front of me, not making eye contact. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Just say what's on your mind, Alice. It's only me, you can tell me anything." I encouraged her, stroking her arm soothingly.

She closed her eyes firmly shut before taking a deep and calming breath, "Bella," She whispered in a barely audible voice, her hands shaking with anxiety, "I think I'm pregnant."

I gasped at the sudden realisation of what she was trying to tell me, making my stomach churn in an uncomfortable manor.

"W-what do you mean 'you think?'" I stuttered out, still frozen in my spot.

"I'm not sure, I haven't taken a test or anything." She mumbled, tears making another appearance on her tiny face.

"Oh, Alice," I cried, embracing her in a tight hug, "Everything's going to be okay, we'll go buy a test for you now."

She just nodded her head, not able to form coherent words…

"Edward!" I called whilst I threw on a jacket and laced up my shoes. Alice was in my bathroom, cleaning herself up so she looked presentable.

Within a heartbeat, Edward was at my door, a worried expression clear in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking around my bedroom as if he expected a vampire to leap out and drain me of my blood.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just going to the shop with Alice. She needs some… girl stuff." I claimed, reassured that he wouldn't need any further explanation.

"Oh, and she needs you for that?" He asked sceptically, one bushy eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yes, I mean… no, well…" I stuttered, not sure what I could say.

"Its fine," He chuckled, making his way towards me and kissing my hair, "just doesn't take too long."

"I won't." I replied, glad that no further explanation was actually involved and he was letting me off the hook.

I pecked him on the cheek before grabbing my purse off of the dresser and running downstairs to my truck…

_Positive._

I felt the hot tears sting my eyes as I read the one word that would ruin Alice's life forever. She didn't know yet, as she was cleaning herself off as I had waited impatiently for her results, and I was going to be the unlucky one who had to break the big news to her.

I heard the flush of the chain and the small footsteps of Alice making her way out of my bathroom.

"Well, what does it say?" She asked impatiently as I stood frozen at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said, waiting for her much anticipated reaction.

Her face fell as she gazed at me, tears gathering in her beady eyes, "Let me see."

I handed her the small blue pregnancy test as her small hand clamped over her mouth, "How? We were safe… We used protection… How can this happen?" She trailed off.

How could such a simple word affect someone's life so immensely? Turn their world upside down and leave them in such a messy situation?

Pregnancy was supposed to be a beautiful thing but not when you were barely seventeen and suffering from depression! It should have been a happy period of Alice's life but way, way into the future. She wasn't ready to take care of another human being by herself. She needed someone who could help her, someone who would always be there when she needed them, she needed Jasper…

Of course, life never turns out the way you think it will. There are always things that crop up that you never imagine or expect. But I did not presume that this would happen. It was just too unexpected but things happen for a reason, right? Maybe this could bring Jasper and Alice closer together or would it tear them further apart?

* * *

**So, what do you think about Alice's news? I know there wasn't much dialogue in this chapter but there was just too much to write about and before I knew it, there was just loads of none dialogue related stuff. Sorry about that guys, hopefully you'll forgive me? I'm also sorry for the late update, I've just gotten back from my holiday in Spain and planning on going on holiday tomorrow to Bulgaria, so there won't be any updates until I get back unless I decide to write it on my iPad which is highly unlikely but who knows? Lastly, I forgot to mention in the last authors note that I've started yet another fanfic, it's called 'Dreaming of you' so check it out. **

**Summary of 'Dreaming of you'- "They say your past has a way of becoming your future but this is just an impossibility!" Bella has the ability to time travel when she sleeps. She finds herself in the year of 1918 were she meets the alluring Edward. They fall fast and hard in love, but when tragedy strikes and he dies from the Spanish influenza, Bella makes the life altering decision to move to Forks… (Bella is human but what are the Cullen's?)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV:**

Returning to school was undeniably tough.

It made matters worse that there was a _huge_ diamond ring that clung to my finger. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, the ring wasn't _that_ big but everyones eyes were trained on it along with the cast that plastered my leg and the bandages that covered my forehead and nose. Thankfully, my bandaged ribs were unnoticed since I was wearing sweats, along with Alice...

She had cheered up slightly, but was, overall, still extremely depressed. She'd grown somewhat accustomed to having a child of her own but was still filled with worry of what kind of life her child would have, fatherless. She'd still regularly break down in tears but she had somewhat accepted her and her child's fates. She had cried on my shoulder a couple of weeks ago, telling me that no one would ever love her and her child and she would be forced to live a life without a man to depend on. She was just over a month pregnant now and still, she hadn't told a soul, except for myself.

As myself, Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen's ate around the cafeteria table, Jacob made his way over to us.

"Hey, Bella. Still up for our date- I mean, movie tonight?" Jacob asked me, slightly blushing under his russet coloured skin.

Edward tensed beside me and a low growl escaped his smooth lips. I placed my hand on his knee and squeezed it reassuringly. He calmed down some and wrapped his arm around my waist before pulling my chair closer to his; warning Jacob that I belonged to him. Pretending I didn't notice Jacobs mixup, I answered him with fake enthusiasm, "Can't wait, Jake."

He smiled goofily at me, "Me either." He seemed dazed for a second before Edward rudely cleared his throat, obviously knowing were Jacobs thoughts were drifting off to.

Dazed, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I guess I'll see you tonight then."

He waved at me cheekily before he went back to his friends table. Edward breathed a sigh of relief beside me, "Explain to me again, why in the world are you going to the movies with that moron?"

I rolled myself and took a calming breath, "He's just a friend, Edward. Why? Your not jealous are you?"

"Of course he is." Rosalie interjected, she was in a sullen mood today and not even Emmett could calm her down. It was the first she'd spoken all day.

"No, I'm not!" Edward pouted, his lips looked so irresistibly kissable at the moment and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. Unfortunately for some, the school had a strict policy of forbidding any forms of physical intimacy.

I internally groaned as the bell signalled the end of break.

I had trigonometry next with Alice, as we walked silently to our lesson, and I focused on not tripping over on my crutches, someone barged into me. I stumbled backwards and fell onto my butt. As Alice pulled me up to my feet and handed me my crutches, I gazed into the piercing eyes of Tanya Denali. She had recently joined the school and ever since she had arrived, she'd been trying to get into Edwards pants. I had vowed to Edward that she would have to go through me first but he had just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Her posse, Jessica and Lauren, snickered behind her. I scowled at them darkly, "What do you want, _Tanya_." I spat her name as if it were a dirty word.

"I heard your engaged." She said, folding her arms across her chest. Jessica and Lauren mimicked her actions. It was quite comical but now was not the time to cry with laughter.

"What's it got to do with you?" I sneered, as Alice scowled icily at Jessica and Lauren.

"Edward." She answered, at the mention of Edward, my stomach did little flips.

"Edward and I are happy and in love. So, just leave us alone, Tanya." I pleaded, but she laughed half-heartedly.

"Edward doesn't _love_ you, if anything, he's only with you because he feels _sorry_ for your lame ass." She said acidly.

"Edward loves Bella!" Alice exclaimed, her voice rising up an octave. She blushed deeply before returning her gaze to Jessica and Lauren.

Tanya huffed, "As if, they're only engaged because she's a slut and is pregnant. I bet it's not even his!"

Within the blink of an eye, Alice was crouched over Tanya, continuously throwing punches at her with her fists of fury as Tanya whimpered on the floor.

"Alice, stop, shes not even worth it." I sneered, Alice straightened up as Jessica and Lauren stared in shock at their friend before bending down and helping her up to her feet.

Tanya wiped away the specks of blood from her nose, "You bitches will pay for this!" Tanya roared before fleeing to the toilet to inspect the damage, tears already escaping her eyes.

I would have attacked her myself, but due to my abuse, I hated any form of violence.

In Trigonometry, I couldn't help but stress over what the meaning of Tanya's words were. Was she going to try to ruin mine and Edwards relationship? What would she do to Alice?

All through the lesson I pondered over these thoughts, but before long, the day was over and the night rolled on. Time to go to the movies with Jacob...

- - - -K&T- - - -

After throwing on a pair of jeans, a blue tank top and a pair of blue flats with little bows on and my hair was down with minimal makeup applied, I made my way downstairs.

"Why do you have to look so good when it's not for my benefit?" Edward questioned me, winding his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck.

I span around to see his glorious face inches from mine, "I'll be back before you know it." I reassured him as I pecked the bridge of his nose. My lips fit like a glove there, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, both destined for one another.

Just as I was about to press my lips to his, there was a knock on the door. I cursed as I went to open it.

A sheepish looking Rosalie was on the other side, "Can I come in?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, stepping aside.

She stepped over the threshold and took off her jacket, hanging it on a coat-hook before making her way into the living room were Alice, Emmett and Edward were now watching TV. Carlisle and Esme had gone out to run some errands.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting all day, guys. It's just, it's my Dads birthday and I hate that mans guts. He hasn't even bothered to text or call me in five years, never mind meet up with me!" She spat as she perched herself next to Emmett on the couch. He kissed her cheek as she looked around at us all, then her eyes landed on Alice.

"Still not feeling better, Alice?" Rosalie asked Alice, saddened by her friends 'depression'.

Alice shook her head but didn't make a move to reply.

"You guys still don't know what's up with her then?" Rosalie looked around at everyone, barring Alice. Her eyes landed on me, "Bella?"

I gulped as I looked between Alice and Rosalie. Alice looked up at me and nodded.

"Hey, Edward? Can you and Emmett go to my house and find my old purse? I really need it, it goes with my outfit." I lied as I pouted at him, using my special weapon: puppy dog eyes.

"Why do I have to go?" Emmett whined.

"Because I don't know where it is and you'll need the two of you to help find it. Please, Emmett?You'll be the best big brother in the world." I pleaded.

He blushed, "Fine."

After they had both left, Rosalie turned to me, "What was all that about?" She questioned, accusation clear in her voice.

I gestured to Alice, "Ask her."

Rosalie turned to Alice, an unsure look on her face. Alice took a deep breath before wording her announcement, "Okay, Rosalie, there's something big that I'm going to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Rosalie nodded her head, looking at Alice with a confused look in her bright blue eyes. I wondered if the baby would have the same mesmerising eyes, considering Jasper had exactly the same shade.

Alice closed her eyes and took a long and deliberate breath, "I'm pregnant." She whispered in a barely audible voice.

Rosalie gasped, "What?! Alice, are you kidding me?!"

Sighing, Alice shook her head hesitantly as if she wished she was lying.

Rosalie sat in shock for a few minutes before regaining herself and asking the question that both myself and Alice had been dreading, "Whose the father?"

* * *

**A/N- I am updating this all the way from Bulgaria, so count yourselves lucky that I'm actually doing so. The next chapter is going to be quite dramatic if I stick with what my crazy brain has come up with... Update soon:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV:**

"It's Ja-" Alice started, obviously forgetting that Rosalie and Jasper were siblings.

"It's Jacob!" I shouted, cutting her off and giving her a warning look.

Alice looked shocked for a second before regaining herself and bobbing her head along with what I was saying, I turned to a gaping Rosalie, "What?!" She boomed, her voice echoing throughout my new ginormous home.

"I know, we were drunk." Alice explained, fiddling with her fingers. I'd never heard Alice lie before and she wasn't that convincing, but maybe that what due to her lack of communication skills she had developed when she had first fallen pregnant.

Rosalie turned towards me, a skeptical look on her face and her eyebrows furrowed, "But aren't you going to the movies with Jacob now, Bella? Is this some sort of joke?! It's _really_ not funny!"

"It's not a joke, Rose. I'm just over a month pregnant." Alice whispered in a barely audible voice. I missed the old, bubbly, Alice so much...

"Then why are you going, Bella? Do you not understand how that's going to make Alice feel? Their not even dating for goodness sakes!" She threw her arms up in exasperation.

I guiltily ignored her accusations and was about to reply when the doorbell saved me.

I leapt up from the couch and dashed towards the door, leaving Alice to come up with her own explanations. I felt unbelievably guilty but Jacob wasn't even the father and he didn't deserve Rosalie to bombard him with false accusations.

Jacob began to greet me but before he could form a word, I hauled him to his car and quickly fastened myself in as Jacob looked down at me- yes, I was unbelievably small compared to his stature- with a thoughtful, yet confused, look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Step on it." I ordered him and without even questioning why I had the sudden urge to flee, he started the engine and raced down the street.

Gazing out of the window, my heart beating rapidly, my eyes fell upon the angered form of Rosalie, her hands balled into fists at her sides and her eyes glaring daggers as she stared intently at Jacobs retreating car.

I sighed in relief as we rounded a corner and she disappeared out of my field of vision. I was definitely in for a telling off once we returned.

"So, are you going to tell me what all of that was about?" Jacob asked me

I groaned, "No." I wasn't going to involve Jacob anymore than I already had. If Rosalie got her hands on him, she'd pulverise him into a million pieces before burning the remains. I shivered at the thought of poor, harmless, inoffensive, Jacob in a hospital because of Rosalie's actions and my false allegations. If anything happened to him, I would always blame myself but Jacob was the first name that had popped into my mind with the first two letters being a 'J' and an 'A'.

As I thought about it now, I could have just made up a name, like James or something. I cursed myself for my stupidity just as we pulled up at the local cinemas.

"Why won't you tell me?" He pouted, his eyes shimmering in the lights from the cinemas.

"It's a secret." I winked, a playful smile forming on my lips.

Jacob smiled down at me before climbing out of the car and appearing at my window in a flash. He opened the door and pulled me up gently from my seat before handing me my crutches.

"Thanks." I blushed as I hobbled towards the entrance, Jacob trailing at my feet.

Ever since Tanya had knocked me over in school earlier on that day, my leg and ribs had been throbbing like crazy.

Jacob had insisted that I choose the movie, but of course, I had no idea what films were out nowadays. Jacob chuckled at my lack of know-how before deciding what movie we should watch.

I didn't catch the name but I knew it was a horror movie and I was petrified of watching it on a huge screen, in a pitch-black room...

Jacob had much more depth to him than his popular status let on; he was affectionate, comfortable to be around and was actually quite emotional. He was most definitely a suck-up but I loved being around him. He was genuine and authentic and wasn't like anything I expected him to be like. He was rapidly becoming a close friend and I knew that if I wasn't with Edward, I would most definitely end up with Jacob. We _would_ have been together in an alternate universe, but I was with Edward and I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship.

After ordering some popcorn and a drink, we made our way into the movie theatre and waited for the movie to start. The trailers were over fairly quickly and before we knew it, the gory film begun along with my squeals of fear. During the movie, Jacob held my hand as I snuggled up next to him and hid my face in his arm at the gory parts of the movie.

"No! Don't go in there! He's behind you! Quick, run!" I shouted at the screen, leaning forward in my seat in anticipation. When the killer stroke, I buried my face in Jacobs arm and hummed to myself to block out the woman's cries of agony.

"Your not scared are you?" Jacob guffawed at my terrified expression, earning a scowl from me.

He smiled, a cheeky little grin before poking his tongue out at me. I did the same before returning my attention to the screen were there was now a beheaded woman laying on the ground.

On the way home, Jacob went on about how lame the movie was and how fake everything seemed. I just sat in silence, it all seemed real enough to me...

"Did you see the blood squirting out of that mans neck? It was like water! How did that scare you, Bella? It was boring, the only thing keeping me from leaping out of that theatre was the fact that you were there." He admitted, turning to face me completely.

I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth as Jacobs face inched closer to mine, his eyes darting from my eyes to my lips and back again.

I sighed to let him know that I didn't want him to kiss me, he pulled back and awkwardly cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm in love with Edward, we're engaged and I couldn't be happier." I whispered.

He shook his head, "I just thought... Never mind."

He climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he came around to usher me to the front door. I didn't even realise we had stopped...

Without a word, I knocked on the door, just wanting to be in the comfort of my own room.

Within seconds, the door was pulled open with force, resulting in the door slamming into the wall.

Rosalie stood on the other side of it, an outraged look in her eyes.

She grabbed Jacob by the scruff of his collar a dragged him into the living room, throwing him onto the couch and pacing calculatingly in front of him.

I ran in after them, shouting profanities at Rosalie before noticing a crying Alice on the opposite couch.

I returned my eyes to Jacob who was gazing at each of our faces in wonder. If I had blinked, I would have missed Rosalie pouncing on top of Jacob, slapping him forcefully on the head and yanking at his hair.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying with all of my might to remove Rosalie from Jacob. She was strong. Much stronger than my weak and broken body.

"Why should I?" Rosalie snarled, still throwing punches.

I froze, what could I say without involving Jasper even though he was to blame for all of this mess? Rosalie would be heartbroken and would probably never speak to Alice again, I didn't want to be the one who ruined their friendship but I also didn't want Jacob to be beaten when he had done nothing of the sort wrong.

Before I could utter a word, Alice's low voice could be heard through all of the chaos, "You should stop attacking Jacob because he isn't the one who has gotten me pregnant," Rosalie froze at Alice's words as Jacob slipped out of Rosalie's grasp and ran to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him to protect him from Rosalie, "Jasper is."

Rosalie's mouth fell to the floor as she gaped at Alice, it took her a her a minute to gather her thoughts and burst out laughing mechanically. She did this for a few minutes before I finally spoke up.

"It's true." I whispered, earning a scowl from Rosalie. She stalked towards me and poked my chest.

"Do you actually believe her, Bella? Do you actually think for one minute that Jasper would do that to Maria? Alice is depressed, Bella, but she's taken it too far by involving my brother. She is a liar, a fake and a phoney. Don't believe a word she says, she's deluding herself into believing Jasper would actually go out with her, never mind have sex with her!" Rosalie defended her older brother. I could actually see smoke billowing out of her ears as her face went red and blotchy with anger.

"Jasper _did_ have sex with her, he promised her that he would end things with Maria but then he broke that promise and left Alice pregnant." I ranted, as Jacob whispered in my ear, trying unsuccessfully, to calm me down.

"Jasper would never be unfaithful to Maria! He loves her, not Alice. She's lying, Bella, you can't believe a word she says anymore. She just wants attention." Rosalie retorted, pointing her perfectly manicured nails in Alice's direction.

"I. Do. Not. Want. Attention." Alice fumed, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

"Sure you don't, Alice." Rosalie said sarcastically, pouting her lips and rolling her eyes.

"I better go," Jacob whispered in my ear, "Will you be okay here?"

I nodded my head and quickly guided him to the door, unlocking it, I gasped when I realised Jasper was pacing on the other side. A thoughtful, yet pained, look in his sparkling eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I spat as he stood, frozen on the other side of the door.

"I need to talk to Alice. Rosalie phoned me and demanded that I come around and answer a few questions of hers. She sounded pissed. Does she know?" He asked as Jacobs car retreated down the street, I waved stupidly after it before turning back to Jasper.

"Yes, but she doesn't believe us. She thinks Alice is lying about..." I froze on the spot as Jasper raised his eyebrows at me.

"About?" He gestured for me to continue with his hands.

I shook my head and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the living room.

Alice gasped at the sight of him and Rosalie strode towards him with a determined look on her face.

"Is it true?" She questioned him, her face inches from his.

He gulped before nodding his head.

Rosalie gasped and near fell backwards with shock, "What were you thinking?!" She shouted once she had regained herself, "You had sex with her behind Maria's back?! Are you kidding me?! I trusted you, I looked up to you and now your nothing but a failure who's got some girl knocked up behind your girlfriends back! What sort of love is that?! I thought you loved Maria?" By the end of her rant, she was crying with her hand glued over her mouth, muffling her words.

"I do love her, it's just... Wait, what?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" Rosalie cried into her hands. She obviously didn't know about Jasper not knowing...

Jasper stalked towards Alice with a fierce look in his baby blue eyes, "What did she just say Alice?"

Alice just stared blankly at him, shaking at his touch.

I stood silently in the corner throughout their debate, I shouldn't get involved. It didn't really have anything to do with me. I mean, it was Alice's and Jaspers child and Rosalie's niece or nephew that they were 'discussing'. They needed to work things out and there was no need in me making things even more complicated than things already were.

"Answer me!" Jasper ordered, shaking her shoulders, resulting in her small frame to jump in alarm and tears to form, once again, in her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, J-Jasper. I d-d-didn't mean t-to g-get p-pregnant." She cried, as hiccups began to rack her body. In that instant, a wave of guilt and anguish flooded my body. Alice didn't deserve this sort of treatment; she was too frail. I couldn't imagine her with a huge baby bump protruding out of her flat stomach. It just didn't suit her boney body. But what made matters worse was the fact that she was going to go through this alone. Or would she? Now that Jasper knew, would he help Alice through the pregnancy or would he shut her -and his child- out of his world and condemn his child to a fatherless life?

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you think? I, unfortunately, have food poisoning at the moment, reviews might cheer me up though;P**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV:**

We hadn't spoken to Rosalie since Alice's huge revelation. She was being a complete drama queen, ignoring us in the school hallways and acting as if we were not even there. It was ludicrous but if she wanted to act like a stuck-up child, then she should feel free to do so.

It wasn't easy on Alice's behalf, as you can probably imagine, she wasn't dealing well with the separation between herself, Rosalie and I. And even though it truthfully wasn't her fault that Rosalie wanted to act like we were none existent, she continued to blame herself.

Jasper was still coming to terms with having a child and he still hasn't gotten around to telling Maria of his current predicament. He had insisted that she would blow her top off and probably try to murder him, which I'm sure she would. She tended to become extremely protective when it came to Jasper and now I could see why...

If Edward had done the same thing to me, I'm sure I would eat Ben and Jerry's on the couch every night, crying whilst watching old reruns of friends.

I quickly shook my head as I returned my attention to the teacher. I felt Edward squeeze my hand reassuringly under the table. His emerald orbs questioning my well-being.

I looked up at him and nodded my head to show him I was fine. He didn't seem to believe me as called up on our biology teacher, "Umm, Mr Banner? Bella's not feeling too well, would it be alright if I took her to the nurses office?"

Mr Banner looked up at us under his glasses, eyeing me sceptically and uncertainly. Playing along with it, I groaned and dropped my head into my hands as Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"Your excused." Mr Banner said, waving his hands at us, motioning for us to leave the room before I vomited on his newly glossed floor.

Edward pulled me along behind him until we reached an empty hallway, "Okay, Bella, what's going on?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "Nothing, Edward. Everything's fine."

"I don't buy it!" He roared, crushing me against a wall and placing his hands on either side of me. Blocking me from escaping his firm, yet soft, grip.

"You don't have to buy it, you just have to accept it." I said just as threateningly.

He pinched the bridge of nose between his forefinger and thumb and took a long and deliberate breath, "What's happening to us, Bella? Your driving a wedge in our relationship. Your erasing me out of the picture. Don't you love me anymore, Bella? Is that what this is?"

"Of course not!" I exploded, shocked that he would draw that conclusion as my mouth dropped open in astonishment, my body shaking in what I perceived as rage.

"Prove it." He whispered, his sweet breath fanning across my face, astounding me further.

I bit my lip and rolled it between my teeth, unsure of what he implied and still reeling from the intoxicating fragrance of his sweet breath. Before I could process what he saying, he pressed his lips forcefully and eagerly against my own, our bodies moulding together as one as I tugged on his chaotic hair, entangling it in-between my fingers. He moaned into my mouth, emitting the same response from me as his fingers lightly traced the contours of my back, my hands cupping each of his smooth and supple cheeks.

He tilted my head back, silently pleading for entrance. I gladly gave to him but my jaw was tense and unresponsive. Hoping to calm down my rigid posture, he ran his hands up my sides until they reached my jaw before gently rubbing soothing circles there, coaxing me to relax.

It worked but before long, the tardy bell rang, signalling the end of our make out session and the beginning of lunch.

Edward broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, breathing deeply and assuredly, "Come on, we'll talk later."

After grabbing a small tray of food and taking our seat at a table, I began picking my unwanted food apart between my shiny red nails, courtesy of Alice, as I watched Edward talk animatedly to Emmett, who was seated across the table from us, Rosalie sitting silently besides him.

Alice sighed dramatically beside me and threw me an unoccupied glance, pouting her lips, "Toilet break?" She whispered, a familiar and unfocused look in her eyes.

I nodded my head and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the toilets. I knew what _this_ meant; she needed to throw up the contents of her stomach. She had suffered from these sudden impulses since she had hit the three month mark, she was suffering from morning sickness.

I sighed as her puke splashed up the edges of the toilet, her hair held tightly in my grasp as I tried to prevent her from getting chunks of vomit in it.

She moaned tiredly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, making her way over to the sink and splashing her face with cold water and swilling the contents of her mouth out. I felt terrible for her difficult situation but at least she was on speaking terms with Jasper now.

We made our way out of the toilets, the door clicking shut behind us as the sound of a locker shutting made Alice gaze up in alarm. I looked towards her, making sure she was okay.

"Umm, Bella?" Alice said unsurely, halting in her tracks and pointing a trembling finger at the four menacing figures of Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Tanya's younger, and much friendlier, sister, Kate.

Alice had enlightened Kate of her pregnancy status and Kate, being the usually joyous and bubbly person she was, was happy for her, which Alice couldn't seem to understand. I didn't trust the girl in keeping Alice's secrets and having the weight of them on her fragile shoulders but Alice was so sure that her secret was safe with her and had even invited her to a sleepover a few weeks ago, which, of course, was extremely girly and... Alice-y.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old _friend_, Bella. I haven't seen your face for, what? Oh, right, since you sucked face with, Edward last period. My bad." She folded her arms across her chest, displaying her cleavage for all to see, Lauren and Jessica mimicking her actions.

"Back off, Tanya. I'm not in the mood for..._you_." I snarled as she flicked her golden hair over her shoulder and gazed down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"And I'm sure your little _friend_ here isn't in the mood for, well, for anything really." She smirked, gesturing towards Alice.

"What exactly does that mean?" Alice asked, anger evident on her face.

"Oh, give it a rest, _mommy_. We know your pregnant." Tanya huffed as Lauren and Jessica giggled robotically beside her.

"I'm sorry, Alice! She forced it out of me!" Kate cried, tears streaming down her red cheeks as she snivelled quietly.

"You told her?!" Alice screeched, shaking from head to toe.

Kate cowered back, nodding her head repeatedly, "I'm so sorry, Alice but she's..."

"Shut up, Kate! Go back to Irina!" Tanya shouted at her younger sister, pointing her finger in the direction of the door at the end of the hallway.

Kate lowered her gaze to the floor before treading off, following her sisters orders like a puppy in training.

"Come on, Alice." I huffed, grabbing Alice's arm and tugging it with much needed force. She was glued to the floor!

She budged after a few minutes of intent glaring and hauled herself towards the exit, her eyes never straying off of Tanya as they had a stare-off contest. Obviously not having a good enough comeback.

Once we reached the safety of the outdoors, I turned to Alice, a horrified look in my eyes, "They know." I whispered in a hushed voice.

She nodded her head, "What are we going to do?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

I thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders, "What can we do?"

She huffed, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

After blinking back her tears, we decided to return back to the cafeteria. After all, we had been awhile.

I froze when I noticed the strawberry blonde hair and mess of auburn hair inches apart at our table. My heart was in my throat as I realised that she was running a finger through his perfect hair. My perfect hair.

Soaring with rage, I literally flew over towards where Edward and Tanya were seated, my fists clenched at my sides and for the second time that month, a hand came into contact with her face.

- - - -K&T- - - -

I lay face down on my comfy bed, tears streaming down my face as my body shook in rhythm with my sobs.

Edward hadn't been quite as forgiving as I had hoped, he claimed that Tanya was only complimenting the shade of his hair and there was no need for me to attack her like I had. Apparently, it was uncalled for.

He had gone with Tanya to the nurses office whilst I was immediately taken to the headmasters office, earning a detention.

The headmaster had claimed that if my grades weren't so high, my record hadn't been undoubtedly clean and my abuse hadn't taken place, I would have been excluded on the spot. But given his generosity and his liking for me, he gave me a weeks worth of after school detentions. I wasn't exactly pleased with this but it was much better than expulsion...

There was a soft rap on my bedroom door before Alice's head peeked through the small opening, smiling at me apprehensively, "Dinner is ready." She informed me.

I sighed before wiping away my warm tears, "I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded her head but didn't make a move to leave the room.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, knowing that there was something on her mind.

She sighed before taking a tiny step closer to me, "Okay, but you've got to promise that you won't get mad."

With furrowed eyebrows I answered, "I'm not making any promises, now tell me."

She huffed, "Edward has invited Tanya to come over for tea."

I gasped, my head reeling. Why would he do that to me after he knew I disliked her with all of my heart?

"When?" I asked, but deep down, I already knew the answer.

"She's downstairs, now." She answered anxiously, fiddling with her fingers.

"What?!"

* * *

**Reviews= Updates= more of Edward;P**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV:**

_"Edward has invited Tanya to come over for tea."_

_I gasped, my head reeling. Why would he do that to me after he knew I disliked her with all of my heart?_

_"When?" I asked, but deep down, I already knew the answer._

_"She's downstairs, now." We answered anxiously, fiddling with her fingers._

_"What?!"_

"I'm sorry, Bella. Hey, wait up!" Alice called out after me as I stalked down the stairs, Alice trailing at my feet.

"Edwards just upset, that's all, don't take it out on him." Alice whined.

I chuckled menacingly, "I'm not taking it out on, Edward. Of course not."

There was a huff of relief from behind me as a threatening smile took form on my lips, "I'm taking it out on Tanya."

"What?! No Bella, are you insane?! You'll end up jeopardising your relationship with Edward and then Tanya will strike and she'll have him all to herself. Speaking of Tanya striking, I need to speak with you." Alice warned me as I came to a hault in my tracks and did a double take.

"You've just said it yourself, Alice. She's only doing this to ruin any chances of me and Edward having a carefree and happy life." I near cried but held myself together and continued on down the never-ending staircase.

She didn't utter a word after that and, instead, continued to follow me down the stairs and small snivels sounded from behind me.

Entering the dining room, I near died on the spot; Tanya was sitting besides Edward with her hand resting on his knee as they both laughed in a way that had my blood boiling.

Their backs were to us, so they didn't seem to notice the smoke coming out of my ears or the fire emitting from my mouth, obviously aimed at Tanya.

I cleared my throat to let them know of my presence as they both reeled around in shock; Tanya smirking and Edward seated with a look of pure determination on his face.

The sound of the chair scraping across the wooden floor filled the eerie silence and made me back pedal in shock, "What is _she_ doing here?" I spat, my jaw clenched in annoyance.

Edward sighed and I thought I saw him roll his eyes, "Bella, Tanya is a guest, the least thing you could do is treat her like one, especially after what you did to her, today."

That set me off on a hate filled rage, "What I did to her, today? You've got to be joking me, don't tell me your that blatantly stupid." I spoke in disbelief, "Edward, she's using _you_ to get to _me_. Don't you see that?"

Edward signed heavily, "No, Bella, all I see is a once broken and helpless girl who needed to be rescued from her abusive father and, now, shes becoming more and more like him every passing day and I cannot seem to get a hold on her. She's changed, now."

"How dare you speak of my father that way! And how dare you compare me to him! I am nothing of the sort like him, I wouldn't stoop to that level, Edward."

"I know and I'm sorry, Bella, but I just don't understand you anymore. I feel like we're slipping further and further apart every passing day and I don't want that. I don't want that." He seemed to whisper the last sentence to himself a look of desperation on his angels face.

After much deliberation, I sighed before stepping forward and wrapping my eyes around his waist, the feeling of his chiselled abs pressed against me through his sight fitted t-shirt as I kissed my way up his jaw until my lips met his for a split second before Tanya interrupted us by clearing her throat, a smirk planted on her face.

Before I could fathom what she was so happy about, Edward was guiding me to my chair -which was situated beside him- and pulled me close to him whilst draping his arm over my chair.

Half way through the delicious meal Emmett had prepared for us before he had went over to Rosalie's house, Alice shot me a stern look, "Come to the toilet with me, Bella."

Alice literally dragged me form my seat as Edward stared after us with a look of pure torture in his eyes.

Upon entering the bathroom, Alice bolted the door shot and turned towards me a look of sorrow in her big eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth before firmly closing it again.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, a wave of uncertainty and worry washed over me as I looked at her.

She shook her head lightly and closed her eyes firmly shut, before uttering a near inaudible and overbearing sentence that disintegrated my entire world until only ashes and dust remained. "Tanya has just kissed Edward as he answered the door."

Within seconds I was hastily leaping down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, "Is it true?" I asked with a kind of huffy annoyance, trying to hide the inner demon in me who wanted to unleash a round of hysterical tears and present me as the flimsy piece of plastic I was.

"Yes." Edward whispered, not meeting my hurt gaze. I bit my lip to hold back to pool of tears that were dying to escape and identify the true me.

But I wouldn't allow that to happen, not anymore.

"Can't you see it, Edward? She's trying to break this family apart right before your very eyes. It's just her, she wants you, Edward. I know that you know it, too. She's always _trying_ to flirt with you and now she's _tried_ to kiss you-"

"Hold it right there, missy!" Tanya interjected, a snarl planted on her face and her hands balled to fist at her sides as she leapt to her feet. The atmosphere in the room had by this stage turned distinctly frosty, "What exactly is that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for Edward? Because believe me, honey, he wasn't so objecting when I kissed him earlier. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Maybe even more."

"Oh, is that true?" I said mournfully, allowing my shoulders to slump in dissatisfaction, "Well, I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Wait, no, Bella. It's-" Edward began but I quickly interjected when his hand came into contact with my arm.

"Save it." I growled, yanking my arm out of his grip.

"Bella, wait up!" Alice called out after me.

"No." I sneered, grabbing my jacket and keys and striding towards the front door.

"Just hear me out, Bella." Alice pleaded, stopping at my trucks window as I did up my seatbelt.

"There's nothing that you can say, Alice. What's done is done. Let's just all forget about it and continue on with our lives as was once normal." I said before putting my foot down on the pedal and speeding off down the road.

- - - -K&T- - - -

Snuggling up into my frosty bed, I clenched my eyes shut, willing sleep to deprive me of my nightmare-like life.

I wish I could say that mine and Edwards relationship would have lasted a very long time, if not forever, but, honestly, who could rely on him not cheating on a plain Jane such as myself when there was such an intimidatingly beautiful creature such as Tanya wandering around, casting her hypnotising spell on my glorious Edward.

_No, Bella,_ I chastised myself, _he's not your Edward anymore. He doesn't belong to you anymore and vice versa._

I felt like I was at my own funeral hearing those words.

I couldn't imagine a life without Edward but I guess I would have to enter the wilderness and experience what the real world was like without somebody else's guidance. It was going to be tough but I'm sure I would get through it eventually. I had to.

Sighing I turned onto my side and lent over to turn of my old bedside lamp and for the first time upon arriving at my old home- my true home- I noticed the small diamond ring that adorned my finger.

I'd have to return it to him eventually, but for now I was content with never laying my eyes on him again.

Maybe he would find another girl to bestow his _undying_ love upon, maybe one day they'd move in together and he'd place that exact ring on her finger, vowing to love her everyday of forever. And then, one day, she'd bear him a child...

I shook my head lightly to clear it and gently glided the ring off of my finger.

Feeling a sudden sense of loss, I flicked the lamp off and curled up into a tight ball.

I hadn't set my alarm for school. I wasn't going.

I needed some time to think about the unprecedented chain of events that had unfolded before my very eyes and school wasn't exactly going to help me in that specific factor.

To be completely honesty, nothing was, but I needed time.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so your all probably hating me right now, but believe me when I say that they ****_will _****get back together at some point. After all, it is a Bella/Edward fic. Just have a little faith in me and let me do what I've got to do. The reunion is already planned so no need to hyperventilate. Leave me a review please:) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV:**

Taking a long and deep breath through my nose, I steadied myself. Closing my eyes firmly shut and clutching to the steering wheel of my car.

Why was I doing this to myself? Wasn't it bad enough that he'd continuously park his car outside my home

everyday after school, waiting for me to come out and talk? Did I really want to give him hope that he was forgiven?

Letting out an audible groan, I peeled my fingers from the steering wheel and hauled myself towards the bane of my existence; Forks high school, for which I hadn't attended since the breakup that had transpired between myself and Edward. It was hard grasping this after everything we'd been through, but I guess I should have seen it coming. After all, he was just your average teenager with raging hormones and a deep desire to corrupt my life. He'd been benevolent and generous at our first meeting, sharing a first kiss with me and staying with me through my torturous days. He'd saved me without realising it and, somehow, throughout all of the lies, the mess and the abuse, he'd lodged himself into my heart and made a home for himself. Only now did I realise that and only now did I cut the cord and set myself free.

With a heavy weight lifted off of my shoulders, I hopped out if the car and made my way to first period where all eyes seemed to bore into me. But I didn't care. In fact, I welcomed my classmates hate towards me, I revelled in it. Finally, I'd found something that felt right, with Edward people would be polite and generous towards me, finally accepting me into their social circle. And without him, my old life had finally arrived minus Rosalie.

She was still upset about the whole Alice and Jasper thing and wouldn't leave the past alone. Even after Jasper had admitted everything.

Maria had found out, of course, and had immediately ended things with him. After that, he'd regularly come over to my house and talk about how his life was and that he was coping with the breakup and Alice's pregnancy.

I'd tell him how she wasn't in school anymore either, probably due to her morning sickness, how I'd seen her with Esme shopping a couple of weeks ago and the development of there ever growing baby. He had smiled at this point, something I hadn't seen in a long time from Jasper.

The day rolled on quickly and as I sat smiling to myself and continuing on with my work until the bell rang, signalling the ending of period two and the beginning of break, I remembered how at least someone cared for me. My mother had left the house and all of the possessions in it to me with a small stash of money. It was endearing and I couldn't help the tears that brimmed in my ears for the sacrifices she had made for me throughout her short-lived life.

With my head held high and a smirk of carefreeness playing on my lips, I made my way to the cafeteria in my combat boots, army jacket, black skinny jeans and white tank top. To top it off, I'd applied a light shade of smoky black eyeshadow and clear lipgloss.

A few of unbeknownst boys stared at me in shock at my recent makeover. I was far from girly but I'd changed over the passing weeks, I'd grown more confident in myself and learnt to depend upon myself and nobody else. Most importantly, I'd learnt to defend myself.

If Charlie had began abusing me at this moment in time, I'd stick up for myself and fight back. It wasn't my fault for my mothers tragic death and I shouldn't waste my life dwelling on it. Sure, I missed her and all, but there was nothing I could do to help that matter. She was gone. I'd accepted that.

"Watch were your going, bitch." The overly squeaky remark came from no other than the devil herself; Tanya Denali as I had accidentally bumped into her whilst daydreaming.

Taking a deep breath and spinning on my heel, I replied overly cheerfully, "Say what you wish, Tanya. I don't care what you think of me because I know, just as much as you do, that I'm not the bitch in this situation. You may think that you've won, but, believe me, you haven't. Your a self-centred cow with no respect for anybody's feelings. Well, let me tell you something, I'm not going to let you have that advantage over me because, frankly, nobody likes a slut and I, for one, hate them."

Tanya scowled at me for a second, her mouth hanging open as she thought of a comeback.

"Close your mouth, Tanya. Your going to catch flys." I smirked at her, my arms folded across my chest menacingly and my brow raised, waiting for her retort.

"We'll, I-I... Umm..." She mumbled weakly, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's what I thought." I guffawed, walking away with a sway in my hips and a carefree nature about me.

Entering the cafeteria was comical, all eyes reverted to me as I strode to an empty table and took a seat, removing my book from my rucksack and turning to the page I was on.

The sound of the chair besides me squeaking made my squeal in fright and drop my book to the floor.

Retrieving it, I let out a low groan, "Thanks for that, you made me loose my page."

"I'm sorry." Edward apologised, a low huff of annoyance escaping his lips as he dragged his hand through his clustered hair.

He looked absolutely perfect, my brain hadn't done him justice and it was startling to be in his presence after such a long period of time.

"So, your back then." He said, a small smile playing on his lips as he considered seeing me everyday.

"Yes," I replied sternly, not bothering to look up to see his facial expression, "For now." I muttered under my breath.

I hadn't made a definite decision yet, but hopefully, I'd be attending a school in La Push sooner or later. We were breaking up for the summer holidays in just over a week and why not wait until school was over before making my decision. That way, I'd have more time to think over my plans...

He sent a scowl my way, obviously hearing my little comment. After a moment, his face softened, "We all know about Alice, Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell." I answered in a deadpan voice. He grimaced at my comment and I rolled my eyes, already tired of this conversation, "What do you want, Edward?" I asked, returning my attention to my book and flicking through the pages.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward winced, obviously not used to the way I was trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore him.

I shook my head forcefully, resulting in locks of my hair to conceal my face and prevent him from seeing me, "No. We don't."

"Yes, we do, Bella." He said rather sweetly, reaching out a shaky finger to tuck it away from my face.

"Don't." I fumed, hastily gathering up my belongings and lunging them into my bag, just as the bell sounded.

"Bella, please." He pleaded, a pained look flew across his face and my heart sank.

"No, Edward. You've already done enough to hurt me, don't you think?" I snarled.

He ran a hand through his halo of bronze hair, resulting in a huff to escape my lips, "Yeah, that's what I thought." I muttered before sauntering out of the cafeteria, my destination being my truck.

Weaving through the gathering throngs of students, I finally made it to my truck, allowing myself to finally exhale a breath I didn't know I had been holding and rest my head on the steering wheel.

Why did everything in my life have to be so difficult and complicated? Couldn't one little thing be normal?

Why couldn't I have been given another human life? Like Rosalie's, or Emmett's, or even Mr Banners for goodness sakes!

Anything was better than my own!

A loud and consistent knock on the window of my truck brought me out of my revelry.

Scowling, I turned my head towards the intruder to find Edward staring at me with a tortured expression.

"Bella, open the window." He ordered me exasperatedly.

I shook my head, "Why should I?" I sneered, refusing to meet his gaze and focusing my eyes on the window shield and the relentless downpour that was drenching Edward.

"Just leave, Edward. Your going to get wet." I sighed, turning the key in the ignition and checking my rear view mirror.

"No, Bella, I don't care if I get wet. I'd do anything for you, just listen to me, please." He whispered, a pained expression on his glorious face.

"Edward, please, don't do this. Just let me go, please. I'm so much better off without you right now. I don't need this." I pleaded, an aching feeling taking over me.

He clenched his jaw before stalking away, his eyes never leaving the floor.

I had to get away, it was all too much to handle. I couldn't deal with this at the moment, so I went to the only place I could think of in that particular moment.

La Push.

- - - -K&T- - - -

Pulling up at First Beach, I climbed out of my truck and stalked towards my sanctuary, yanking off my combat boots and socks and letting my toes sink into the damp sand.

It was so peaceful and relaxing and after walking along the edge of the sea a couple of times, admiring the glistening waves and the setting sun, I flopped down onto the sand and sighed in admiration as a man chased after a dog as his two daughters giggled behind him in ecstasy, an old couple walked along the edges of the shore, hand-in-hand and kissing each others cheeks in turn. Finally, my eyes landed on the form of a someone climbing out of the water, there dripping hair being shook to rid it of clumps of seaweed and the murky brown water.

Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding, I realised too late that the goddess of a boy was heading towards me, a sexy look in his slanted big, besotting, blue eyes.

Glancing up, my heart did a little skip of interest. Wow, talk about impressive. He was around my own age, maybe a little older, tall and lean with longish black hair and long, tanned legs.

"Excuse me?" He smiled lopsidedly, coming to a halt in front of me.

"Yes." I breathed, astounded by his confidence.

"Your kind of sitting on my towel." He said awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck.

I gazed down and sure enough there was a children's pirate towel underneath me. With sudden realisation, I scrambled to my feet, resulting in sand to spray out onto his towel.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, "Ugh, I'm such a klutz."

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled, leaning down to retrieve his towel and remove the grains of sand from it.

"Here let me do it." I said, snatching the towel from him and shaking it continuously.

Sighing, he flopped down onto the sand and relaxed, allowing the sun to dry him off.

"Here," I said, passing the towel to him, "Sorry about your towel."

"It's not mine, it's my little brothers." He informed me, squinting up at me due to the sun.

"Right," I muttered, nodding my head, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

He chuckled and patted the sand beside him, "Hey, don't go."

"No, I think I'm betters off leaving." I sighed, giving him a regretful glance.

"Please." He pleaded, pouting out his lower lip. How could anyone resist such a tantalising angel such as the one in front of me?

"Fine," I mumbled, collapsing on the ground beside him, "But not for long."

"Fine by me, so, what's your name, princess?" He asked me, a glint of lust in his eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, feeling awfully star-struck, "What's yours?"

"Embry, and might I say, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He waggled his eyebrows playfully and began to quietly laugh to himself.

"You may say that." I blushed, smiling without warning.

He smiled in return, "Your not from here, are you?"

"No, how did you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"A face like yours would be hard to miss and, plus, your so pale." He held out his arm besides mine, comparing them to one another, resulting in his arm to brush up against my own and tingles to evaporate inside me.

They were not as overpowering as the ones Edward and I had shared but they were strong enough for me to melt into a pile of goo at his feet.

I shook my head to clear it because there was never going to be an Edward and I, there was just going to be an I. An extremely lonely I.

"So, do you go to school here or...?" I gestured with my hand to say are you older, resulting in a chuckle to escape his lips.

"As much as I'm flattered that you would think I was older, but, unfortunately, I'm not." He flashed me his pearly white teeth before continuing, "I go to school here on the reservation."

"Oh, really? Any good?" I questioned, biting my lip sceptically.

"Yeah, it's as good as any school really. Why, thinking of joining?" He playfully nudged me.

"Umm, actually, yeah, I was." I replied, feeling unbelievably awkward.

"Really? That's great!" He exclaimed before noticing my raised eyebrow and quickly corrected himself, "Umm, because we'll get to know each other some more."

"I have a funny feeling that's going to happen regardless." I trilled, feeling much chirpier than I had since Edward.

* * *

**A/N- What do you think of Embry? He will play a big part in the story so keep that in mind. I've finally broken up from school so I will, hopefully, be able to update a lot more regularly, but keep in mind that I do have a life outside of fanfiction;P Update soon:)**


End file.
